The Sun And The Moon
by SheWhoDreamsofSilverAndGold
Summary: A chance encounter, secrets told and bonds made that tie them together. What will these two encounter as they spiral into a world unknown? Will they grow closer or crack under the stress? I only rated it M so I'd have some breathing room. No lemons
1. prologue

He stood there in front of me with no expression on his face. In his eyes however I saw his soul. Any other at this moment would be lusting for the power that the object in my hand radiated, but no, not him. What I didn't see was not that shocking compare to what they revealed. They were sad. The swirls of gold were beautiful but this look in them, it seemed wrong. He looked like he was losing something that he held close to his heart. Certainly it wasn't me. This stoic creature would not be distraught over the death of a simple human girl.

Yet, as he stepped closer and unsheathed his blade I could see the complete an utter destruction of his soul in the depths of his honey-golden eyes. Suddenly, I didn't feel sorry for myself. I regreted ever having asked him to do this. It was too late though, there was no turning back.

His posture was perfect of course, as well as his technique. I saw a brief reflection of myself in his blade. It was only then did I notice I was crying. He took another step closer and I clutched the jewel to my chest. My eyes flicked over to his and as soon as our gaze met, faster than I could blink, the blade pierced my still beating heart. I felt the horrible, excrutiating pain that had been expected but I did not cry out. I stepped closer to him and using the last of my breath just for him, I told the truth.

" Feel no guilt for this night. You can pierce my heart with your blade but it will always belong to you. All I ask is that you remember me." I clenched my hand into a fist but continued. I could make my next words no more than mere whispers." Thank you, my love." I vaguely noticed the tear sliding down his pale cheek before I collapsed. With my deeds done in this world, I let the darkness consume me.


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimer: If I said I owned Inuyasha and you believed me then you would be almost as stupid as me for saying it.

AN: Hey guys, this is my first story so have mercy on me please. I am no professional but here you go...

CHAPTER 1

_Mom, Souta, and Gramps( whoever finds this note),_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you guys without saying goodbye but I really needed to get back to the fuedal era. I restocked as always so there is no need to worry over me .I will miss you guys._

_- Kagome_

_P.S.- Souta I know you were in my room while I was gone. You better hope I don't find anything missing next time you little brat. Love ya kid._

_P.S.S- Gramps I left this THING on the counter for you. It's a pickled youkai toe. I was told that it would glow if there was someone with evil intentions in the shrine. Love you._

_P.S.S.S- I'd appreciate it if you could get some more medical supplies while I'm gone. Oh, and Sango loved the kimono and Miroku wishes for you to make some more of ' the kami's food' as he called it. Please don't worry. I love you mom._

I read over the note and smiled. I knew they would all love it. I had let some of my powers leak into the 'pickled toe' so that my powers really would make it glow but Gramps would think it was because of him. I giggled and hefted the yellow monstrosity onto my back. If I kept carrying it I was going to get a hump. At least school was out so I didn't have to worry about books. No school meant summer though. Summer meant heat which resulted in an over heated Kagome in the feudal era. I sighed and started to walk toward the well house. I felt the age old magic as I entered and smile as I looked into the familiar deceivingly, empty bottom. I leaped in and felt the blue swirls of time consume me. I loved this moment. It seemed to be the point where everything just stopped. The point between here and there and now and then. It was the one moment that nothing but time existed. Then, as soon as it started it ended and reality came back.

I began the never ending trek up the vines when I saw a flash of red and white. Soon I was outside of the well and I felt two clawed hands steadying me. I smiled as the previously blurry image become my hanyou friend.

" Inuyasha you really have to stop doing that. One day I might get scared and purify you. You would not be pleased when you woke to find yourself a human." He smirked with one tooth poking out of the side of his mouth.

" Feh, you'd probably just faint and I'd end up saving you...again." I took in a deep breath and calmed my temper._ I am not a little school girl anymore. I refuse to fight over such a stupid thing._

" You know what Inuyasha," he flinched," I probably would faint. Ha, imagine that. Come on let's go." He cautiously bent for me to get on. I hopped on with practiced grace.

I loosened my grip on him as he jumped higher and with more force simply for the thrill of fear. I was, by far, over my fear of his speed. I loved the feel of the wind blowing my hair wildly behind me and feeling my stomach lurch when he dropped. It was...exciting. So caught up in my thoughts, I never noticed his arrival. It felt good to be ho...there was that word. _Home..._I had actually caught myself calling it that on several occasions.

" Kagome, I'm so glad your back. You've been gone for an entire moon cycle!" I turned to the voice of my demon-slayer friend.

" Sorry but I had to study and finish my tests. I'm so glad I'm finally out of school for good. Now we have all the time in the world to hunt for shards." _That was too literal to be even slightly funny._

I saw Miroku pop out and start to walk over to me. He moved closer and I saw his hand twitch. When he was mere inches form his goal, my behind, I grabbed his hand and twisted it around until it was behind his back. He looked surprised until he smiled.

"You have grown wise Kagome. I see you have taken your lessons to heart. Oh, and I too am happy for your return." I glared at him. Inuyasha didn't know about the lessons Sango had given me in self defense and Miroku had in my powers. They scarcely had the time to teach me because Inuyasha had refused to let me train under him so I had turned to my other friends. With the hanyou breathing down everyones neck there was hardly ever time. Miroku had just blurted out my secret but Inuyasha was ,thankfully, in the hut. He smiled as an apology and I heaved a sigh of relief. I desperately needed this training and Inuyasha would most definitely put a stop to it if he ever found out. _Stupid Inuyasha. I guess he thinks I won't need him anymore if I can defend myself. Does he not get that I might simply just want him by my side as a friend not a protector...No he doesn't because he's afraid I'll abandon him. I actually feel sorry for him._

An orange blur coming at me at full speed brought me out of my thoughts.

" Kagome! Did you bring anymore candy or games?" I smiled and patted his head.

"Yup, look in the smallest part of my bag," I answered and he took off, turned around, hugged me and said," I'm glad you're back Okaa-san." I fought back tears as he lept away. He would say that every once in a while just to tell me how much I meant to him. He was a gift from the Kami's.

" Yeah, it's good to be home," I whispered to the wind. It was starting to get dark so I went into Kaede's hut.

" Hello child, I see ye have returned. It's good to see thee." I smiled at the old woman and remembered something. I found my bag and dug through it until I found what I was looking for.

"Here Kaede, these are herbs from my time. I labeled them differently and put their uses on the bottle. They act faster than the other medicines from this time and they're easy to use. I hope you can use them." I saw the look of excitement spread across her usually grave face. How she loved inventions from my time.

"Thank ye child. I will use them." I nodded and turned around. I called out to Inuyasha and he was in front of me in seconds." Guess what I have Inuyasha." Despite the effort he put into restraining he smiled.

" Feh, it better be ramen wench." _Twitch, twitch. Breath Kagome...10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,ok._

_" _Yep, I brought the kind you like too. I didn't have to carry my books this time so I had extra room for it." His face brightened like a little boy's in a candy store.

" Do you want some Inuyasha?" Surprisingly, he thought about it. He turned his nose up and sniffed the air. " Not right now Kagome. I have to...go somewhere." Inside I was torn. He was sniffing _her _out. My two sides began to argue. My feminine side was fuming. My logical side was...well...being logical.

_She was here first. He should be with her._

_NO! I am here now though!_

_He still loves her._

_HE should love ME!_

_He doesn't so get over it._

_I can't!_

_You can!_

_I won't!_

_You will !_

_NO!_

_He does NOT love you!_

_Why?_

The argument in my head stopped there. The question in my head had always been ' Does he love me?'. Somehow, over time it had it had turned into,' Why doesn't he?' This was definitely something to think about but I had other things to worry about.

" HELLO KAGOME! HEY WENCH PAY ATTENTION ! CAN YOU HEAR ME..."

"SHUT-UP! Yes I can hear you. Kami Inuyasha I just spaced out, you don't have to yell. Now, what did you want.?"

" I said to make yourself useful and clean this dump up." I scowled.

"I hope he doesn't expect me to dignify that with a response," I said speaking to Sango who had just entered the hut. She giggled and we started to clean the place up a bit.

I started to make some of the medicines from this time by grounding the clovers into a fine powder and putting them in their designated place. When I was done I put some water onto boil and set out the mats or in my case sleeping bag. The water was starting to boil so I took the water off and filled six bowls full of ramen and I passed them out to everyone. At this point the sun was getting low in the sky. We all sat around the fire in Kaede's hut and ate the futuristic food. Well all except Inuyasha. He was ' gone doing...uhhh...something.' At least that's what he'd said before leaping off to his un-dead miko. I closed my mind to the subject and focused on my friends. The camp fire cast a golden glow on their faces. This was my family. My little twisted family. Shippo was like my son, Sango was like my older sister, Miroku was like my brother( sick and perverted brother but brother none the less) and Kaede was like a kind and caring grand-mother. Inuyasha, well, I don't know. He did fit in there somewhere though. I had started to think of this side of the well as home more and more. It was as if I belonged here now, like my soul had been somehow etched permanently into this time. I mentally shoved these thoughts into the back of my mind. These were not things to think about now. Kaede finished her bowl and handed it to me. I suddenly remembered the smores I had brought. I would make them tomorrow. Shippo would like them. The others handed me their bowl one by one and layed in their places. Inuyasha still wasn't back. It always upset me when he stayed doing Kami knows what but I refused to cry. I was stronger than that. Kami I needed my mom right now. She would say that these things always hurt and it would all turn out alright in the end. Then she would hug me and I would feel a lot better. I would forgive Inuyasha and try to be as understanding as my mom. Why do things never really turn out like that? I stood with a sigh to go wash the dishes. I put Inuyasha's uneaten bowl to the side so he would see it when he came back. If he came back that is.

" Good night Okaa-san," I heard Shippo whisper from under the protective warmth of my sleeping bag. I smiled and crawled over to him.

"I'm going to do the dishes okay. Don't wait up for me." I kissed him on his forehead and gathered the dishes and headed for a nearby stream. Soon, the sound of gently flowing water reached my ears and I turned toward the noise. I knelt by the stream and found a good place to sit before beginning the tedious task of doing dishes. I didn't really mind doing the dishes. In fact I loved doing what I could for the group but...there was just too much time. Too much time to think about a currently missing hanyou and the misunderstanding of which era I belonged in. I quickly became engrossed in my own thoughts while gently scrubbing the dishes.

_I wish he would at least tell me when he's going to be back. Does he think that we don't know where he's running off to? He must take me for a fool. CRASH...crap!_

I picked up the pieces of the now broken bowl. My mom was going to kill me. Well I wouldn't be going back for two months so maybe she wouldn't miss it. I finished up the dishes and stood. It wasn't really sanitary to do the dishes in a stream but after three years in the feudal era you can get over that fast. Either that or starve.

I walked through the quiet forest carrying my load of dishes. I was about half way back to the hut when I heard a female voice.

" Inuyasha what does she mean to you? Can you look into my eyes and tell me that you no longer love me but my incarnation instead? There was a shuffle of clothing. _That was Kikyo! She's talking about me!_

"O-of course no-not! You know that I love you!" She 'hmm'ed and I peaked from behind my tree. She reached up to cup his cheek and he flinched, probably from the unexpected coldness of her clay hand.

"Then the real question, Inuyasha, is who do you love more?" He froze. I leaned closer, very interested on the answer myself. Surprisingly he didn't answer immediately.

" I-I-I...don't know." I saw the anger on her face. More than that though, I sensed the over all sadness, loss, and jealousy. So she really did still love him but being so consumed by hate at the time of her death she in unable to really forgive him. That's so sad...

" Hm, I see. Well then as long as you do not forget your promise to me then you will be with me in the end. Go now, be with my copy. She's waiting for you. SHOW YOURSELF!" She looked directly at me and I immediately flinched back. Inuyasha turned to me and I could not only sense but see the shock on his face. In my mind I could only make out one word...RUN! And so I did. I ran and ran all the while hearing the shouts of Inuyasha asking me to stop. He was sat several times for it. I just could not face him after that. Eventually I stopped running and I could not sense him so he had given up on stopping me. Good...

" I can't..._deep breath..._believe I ..._gasp..._just did that." I sat on a stump until I caught my breath. I thought my calming exercises would really help me here. I stood and held my hands out in front of me. I closed my eyes and found that power that was deep inside myself. Once I held it in my grasp I let it spread through my body and in my mind I could see myself glowing a blinding pink. I felt all the inhabitants of the forest. No chirping insect or blade of grass bending to the will of the wind escaped my notice. There were so many things that most people didn't notice, so much hidden beauty...then I felt it. Out of instinct I grabbed my bow and pointed it at the direction of the aura. This was bad. It was so strong that it almost hurt. This aura that this..._thing..._possessed was pushing against mine. I gasped as it pushed harder. What was this person? It was a male, obviously very strong, and ..., no,no,no,no,No! There was only one demon that I knew that was stronger that Inuyasha or Naraku. Before the next thought processed a figure came whooshing into the clearing. He had obviously been going at unthinkable speeds and yet his demeanor was that of one of the trees that surrounded is, tall and proud. The wind from his sudden stop hit me in a whoosh.

His hand twitched toward his sword and I pulled the string on my bow back tighter."I sense a strong aura coming from this direction. Who are you hiding human?" It was him...Sesshomaru.

" I don't know what you speak of." For some reason I was trying not to look like a fool in front of him. I really shouldn't care but to earn some sort of respect from him would be an amazing feat.

"Drop your weapon miko." Ha, hilarious. I was no fool.

" I"m afraid I can't do that Lord Sesshomaru." He smirked. He suddenly charged at me and in shock I dropped my bow. Stupid, stupid stupid Kagome! I scolded myself but my training kicked in and I ducked swinging my leg around in an effort to throw him off balance. It I might as well have been trying to move Japan. I managed to grab my bow and I stood. He brought his sword in a wide circle and I saw what looked like green flames swipe as inch above my head. When I was finally on my feet again his sword was at my throat. I think he was rather shocked to find my arrow to his chest.

" It seems that we are at an impasse. I underestimated you." I nodded never breaking our cold stare. I felt a drop of blood slide down my throat and I pulled the string on my bow back further. His face was emotionless and yet I could see the irritation in his eyes. I began to use strategy. If I couldn't get him physically I had to get him with words...if that was possible.

" To think you can't even kill a simple human. What has happened to you for this to happen Lord Sesshomaru?" He smirked.

" Not even close," he said. I huffed.

" It was worth the try." His eyes lightened in...amusement?

" Interesting, it seems that you are the source of this aura. Who are you?" Oh my Kami. He didn't remember me! I was NOT about to make him realize who I was. It would not turn out in my favor if he were to discover that I traveled with his hated half-brother. Maybe i should be polite... I looked at his sleeves billowing in the wind and the muscles that could crush me, at the clawed hands wrapped firmly around his sword. Yes, polite is good.

" I'm afraid I can't answer that Lord Sesshomaru." He narrowed his eyes and I gulped. What was I to him? A silly human that happened to have purifying powers.

" Hm, you're quite loyal. Not very common for a human. Who do you travel with?" I knew he would sense it if I lied.

" I'm afraid I can't answer that one either. Sorry but it would be most dreadful for my friends to find my mangled body with green poison dripping out of it." He smirked. Damn that smirk!

"How do you know of my poison?" I gulped. I had to find a way out of , think, think, Kagome! His eyes watched my every reaction. Sweaty palms, panic-filled eyes, I really was stupid.

" Good guess," was my answer. He was not very happy with me.

" Tell me now who you travel with." I could get out of this one.

" A monk, a demon slayer, and a demon." I just didn't have to mention his half-brother. He growled low in his throat.

" Don't play games with me girl. What are their names?" I gulped. He couldn't smell them on me since I had covered me scent so I could at least keep them safe.

" I can't tell you." His sword pushed further into my throat and I dropped my bow in pain this time. Seeing his opening he grabbed me around the throat and I was very aware of my back being roughly pushed into a tree.

" Remember miko their scent may not linger on you but yours will on them." I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry! I wanted my mom! Suddenly a certain sorrow filled me. I was going to die. He was going to kill me and not have a second thought about it. It wasn't the prospect of death its self that saddened me. It was the sense of infullfillment. I had wanted to experience the feel of making love for the first time. I had wanted to hear the cry of my first child. I wanted to laugh more and dance in the rain without a care in the world. I wanted to be a mother and wife and I wanted to see Souta grow up and...I would never see another sunrise, or hear the sweet melody of birds chirping happily early in the morning. At least I would die for the love of my friends. I was going to tell him something first though.

" You know Sesshomaru I pity you. You have spent your whole life in the dark as if waiting for the sunrise. You seek power and you get it. What lengths have you gone to get it though. You have killed mercilessly for such a mere thing such as power. You live your life simply to see the next day because you have found nothing to make your sun rise. You will die one day though. No matter how many hundreds or thousands of years you live you will die and you can't take your power with you. You can leave behind your knowledge and love though. Hm, you will wake up one day and wonder where all the time has gone and why you wasted all of it. Maybe you will find your sun you will come to realize that life is worth so much more than power. Look toward the horizon Sesshomaru and then maybe you will find your sun that will brighten even the darkest of days. Just look toward the horizon." I shut my eyes tight and I waited for his claws to wrap around my throat and viciously rip it out, or for his blade to plunge into my chest, but still I waited. My eyes fluttered open and what greeted my vision was shocking.

His hand was open but nothing was in it. His eyes were wide and his expression shocked. He was seeing something very different than the forest around them. Something from many years past...

AN: OK, breath, in, out,in out,..._gasp..._I'm OK! So, how did you like it? I won't pressure you to review( I hate when author's are pushy) but remember I can't get any better if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong( or hopefully right...T_T) A few words would be nice. Oh! Remember i do have a life so don't expect an update on time every time. I am most definitely not perfect so just keep that in mind before you bombard me with flames or something. Well, I have am going to go so I can become lost in my imagination where there are only guys with beautiful golden eyes and pretty silver hair..._drools all over keyboard..._I better stop thinking like that or I won't be updating at all because my keyboard blew up from my saliva...o_0 Buy!


	3. Chapter two

Disclaimer: Opens mouth. Closes mouth. Tears come to author's eyes.( Were sorry but this author is experiencing technical diffi...)...Oh shut up I don't own it ok...T_T...although if you see a Sesshomaru for rent...^_^...happy thoughts. Ahhh...

Flashback

" Mother? Mother?! Where are you moth- oh there you are. Won't you come outside today mother. You need to tend to your roses, they're dying. The fresh air will make you feel better. Please..." The pitter-patter of feet belonging to a much younger Sesshomaru reached the young woman's ears.

" My son...I don't think...yes, let's go to my garden. I need to speak with you." Sesshomaru nodded and followed his mother out of the intricately carved, wooden doors. She hadn't gotten out of bed in weeks and he was very worried about her.

The smell of rotting plants reached both Inu's noses. He watched as a frown marred his mother's graceful features. She knelt down beside one of her bushes and almost fell. He rushed to her side and caught her then set her down gently.

" I am only growing weaker..." She uttered to herself. " Come, sit with me Sesshomaru." The much less graceful child plopped down beside his mother and watched as her eyes saddened.

" Do you see these roses Sesshomaru?" At his nod she continued." Several years ago I plantedt the seeds and watched as the green vines grew into small buds then into beautiful flowers. Although they are beautiful they have there rough parts, just like anything beautiful. Once in full bloom they require much care. You must make sure nothing crushes them and no harsh winds carries them away. You have to water them and tend to them daily. Like any other poorly taken care of thing the flowers have wilted and rotted. You see my son, I am the rose. Your father sprinkled me with promises and mated me but, like with the roses, with decision comes responsibility and commitment. With your father's mating of the human princess, he had neglected his duties and let me wilt. Soon, I will rot, just like a sunless rose." She saw the tears well up in his eyes as he began to understand.

" I love you Sesshomaru. I want to tell you something. I hope you can understand my metaphors..." He nodded through his silent sobs and she started with a new line of direction. She turned her head the now setting sun and the moon that was just beginning to appear.

" You see the sunset?" He nodded." Each day the sun goes down and the moon comes out. Do you know why?" He shok his head no." Well the moon chases the sun. The moon is cold and uncaring and it unknowingly desires the suns warmth and loving heart. So each night the moon peeks it's head out of the clouds only to greet the sun that it refuses to show it's feelings for. Until one day they cross paths and the moon feels the directness of the sun's caring spirit. They part ways but are unable to stay away rom the other. So each night the moon chases the sun still unknowingly hoping to experience it's rays of love once again. Destined to unite they eventually discover their need for each other, caught in the push and pull of fate. They balance the other you see. Without one there could not be the other and if that were to happen one side would gain control throwing the world's balance off. So existing as the others half they are destined to come together and unite as one. First though, the moon must look towards the horizon to find his sun. You'll do that for me won't you, love. Yes, you will find your sun. You just have yet to look towards the horizon...:Forgive me I am feeling faint. I must go inside. I love you..." She never even stood before she fainted. He managed to catch her and screamed for a healer. Several soon came and took her away. Sesshomaru never saw his mother alive after that. He was only able to bid her non-breathing body goodbye before her beautiful face was hidden from the world. Sesshomaru mourned in their garden for weeks only clutching the crescent necklace that had once belonged to his mother. He sat for days simply wishing for the fading scent of her in the garden to return. After two weeks he sat in the garden looking toward the setting sun that was soon replaced by the moon. It was full tonight and shone sadly in the sky. It started to rain. He cried that night. He shed his last tear as he stood, unknowingly showered by the tears of the mistress of the moon, his mother.

End Flashback

I watched his expressions. They changed a lot. Right now he was looking sad and shattered. Time stopped in this moment. I saw the liquid build in the corner of his eye and fall slowly down his smooth pale cheek. I couldn't believe it though. It was so unnatural. It felt sacred, like I should turn my head away. I felt unworthy to see it.

It was this frozen moment that I hated my weakness. The fact that I couldn't truly hate anything. Without my thinking I reached up to his cheek and and wiped the tear away. I wish I could freeze it so I could prove it existed. My eyes went up to his face. Still torn. He was so tall! He had to be close to seven feet tall. I felt small, but still I encircled his much larger frame in my arms. I was hugging the great Lord of the Western lands. He seemed to not even notice. I raised my hand to his head and stroked it gently. I knew his emotions had taken over him for the moment( that alone was unbelievable) but I still felt relieved when his long arm wrapped around my shoulders. I hadn't the slightest idea of what to say.

" Shhhh, it's okay Sesshomaru. I'm here, it's okay." He was shaking as if crying but no tears fell. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew he would kill me for seeing him in this vulnerable state. My compassion would be my downfall. I'd heard that too many times before. I stroked his hair. It was so soft. He eventually stopped shaking and I looked up into his eyes. I saw...anger maybe, determination, depression, like the eyes of an abandoned child. The eyes if a child that belonged to a very stoic and regal demon Lord.

He held me closer for half a second and then roughly pushed me back. I landed on my bottom but didn't bother getting up. He was too fast, I would die anyway. He picked up his sword and had it at my throat in one fluid motion.

" You will die," he stated simply. In this moment I didn't care. I had, had more than my share of experiences in my short nineteen years.

" I know," I whispered but knew he would hear. He looked bewildered. Well, in his eyes at least. I pitied him. Inside of this cold demon were memories of a lonely child. Lost in my thoughts, his voice startled me.

"You would die for your friends, for their safety and to," he hesitated," comfort me? You could have ran away and escaped death. You didn't, why?" How was I supposed to explain what I didn't understand to him?

" I'm not sure." It was true. He stared at me for a moment when he seemed to realize something.

" You said this Sesshomaru's name. You...you are Inuyasha's wench. You are the miko that threatened my life and escaped death by my hands several times. You of all humans had to be the on to...comfort this Sesshomaru. You do know you will die." My heart jumped up to my throat. He knew!

" Let them live, don't hurt them. Make that my dying wish, please! " Unshed tears burned the rims of my eyes.

" I will not harm them, on my honor." Strangely I trusted him. Something hit me.

" I am not Inuyasha's and I'm not a wench." He looked at me curiously.

" Uncover your scent." It didn't really matter now so I did as he said. " You smell of jasmine and vanilla. They are mostly faded because of his scent." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

" I treat him as a friend and on this past occasion, a healer. Nothing more. He loves another." He nodded, his eyes thoughtful. He raised his sword and I knew it was time.

" Before you kill me, please, tell me, what upset your memories? You don't have to but my soul would rest easy if you did." Guessing that it didn't matter he went on.

" You spoke the words that my deceased mother once spoke to me. The words were her last. She died because my father left her for Inuyasha's human mother. It endangered her through the mating bond and because her love for my father were so strong it killed her. That is also why I loathe Inuyasha if you must know." I looked at him a moment. His eyes were so cold and hardened that they looked like ugly yellow stones instead of the brilliant liquid gold that I knew they could and should be. Anything I could have said was stuck in lumps of air in my throat. I tired to force them out, these words that I felt the need to speak. Finally, with a near sob, the words found their way from my lips.

" I'm sorry, really. Losing your mother must have been hard, and you were so young. I lost my father when I was a little girl. It was a human disease from my...where I live. His last words that barely escaped in his last breath were of his love for me. I was eight and a half. I cried for days, even weeks after that. I eventually realized that my father wouldn't want me to cry so I made myself a promise. I would only cry at the beauty of things instead of the sad things in life. I've kept that promise. I cry when a baby is born and when I see a little bird fly from it's nest for the first time. I don't cry when Inuyasha goes to Kikyo or when he claims he doesn't need or want me around. Instead I think of all the things I live for. When you think like that, that's when you will get some value out of life. That's when each sunrise is beautiful no matter how many times you see one. It's what makes each breath worth while, to know that there is more, to know that no matter what the sun will rise no matter what is happening underneath it. The sunset makes me sad but it brings hope. With each sunset comes the moon and the moon, to me, represents the hope of an even more beautiful sunrise." I looked straight into his eyes and I felt the tears prickle my eyes. _I guess my life was good. I had friends and family, love, hope, and joy. Yes, I will let my tears fall because all life, no matter how spent, is beautiful. My life was beautiful..._

" I'm ready now. Make it quick..." I felt his sword rip through my heart and with everything I had left I stepped towards him, his blade still pertruding from my chest. I raised my hand to his cheek. He flinched. All life was beautiful...even his.

" I'm not sure," I paused allowing the pain to take it's course," if you will feel any guilt after this...but...if you do....It's ok. I forgive you." My eyes rolled back and I collapsed allowing the beautiful world to fade into the never ending dark abyss.

~~~~~~~~~_Sesshomaru's point of view ~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I saw her eyes roll back into her head and then her body begin to fall to the earth for the last time. I didn't really think about it as I caught her before she could hit and set her down on the cold ground. She...well her body lay there. Her ebony locks flowed around her, not unlike the steadily growing rose of blood on her chest that was puddling around her body. Her cheeks, once rosy red, were now ghostly pale. Her body had long since grown cold. Her words echoed through my head. She was different, I knew that. Her compassion was her downfall. She was a fool. A wise fool. A wise, respectable fool. Somewhere in her words I found wisdom. She spoke with the words of one who was far beyond her years. She had somehow been able to see the world with a different perspective. She had been able to overlook the bad things in life and see only what was worth seeing. Somehow I had found a sort of respect for her because of that.

The wind stirred and casually tossed her lifeless, ebony locks in the wind. I was at a loss at what to do to her body. I could bury her but I refused to bury a human. Even if I respected her. I could burn her body but it just seemed too normal for such a strange human. I wish she had ran when she had the chance. I really didn't want to kill her but I could NOT let her go free with the secret of my weakness. Even if I was certain she wouldn't tell...

I stiffened at that thought and turned away. I would simply leave her. I walked away. Just like that I walked through the trees until I was...mere feet away from her body. That's when it happened. Tensaiga pulsed, three long and definitely noticeable pulses. I was all too firmiliar with this procedure. I decided to test my theory and went to stand over the girl who had so firmly captured my attention. To my horror, but not surprise, the pulsing was reduced to a dull throb. It wanted me to bring the girl back...

I was not foolish. That was exactly what it wanted, to bring this little slip of a girl back to the land of the living. This was exactly what happened with Rin. I wanted to walk away, to never have to deal with this little nuisance again. Even more so though, I wanted to bring back this human that seemed to prove me wrong when I thought I had her figured out. I could not deny that she had proved her worth in this world. She had responsibilities that only she could fulfill. I knew that she had family and friends. I knew that she, as loving and compassionate a creature as she was, would be missed by more than select few. Was she worthy though; for the return of her life? Could I really trust her with my secret? I turned to walk away again. I didn't want to get involved in this onna's life.

**Do Not Leave The Miko!** Glorious! Now I have to deal with my beast!

_Go away, you are not needed._ As if his beast had ever listened.

**Bring the onna back with your sword!** Oh how he hated this part of himself.

_I can't just trust her after the way I displayed myself. Think of all the things she could tell my enemies! _A low growl escaped his throat. Of course a human would do that!

**Fool! She all but willingly gave her life because of her loyalty to her friends and you are calling her dishonorable! Do not let your pride block your common sense. If you are so unsure of her intentions then why don't you make a deal, a trade? Make it so that she cannot refuse it. Make it so that she would lose more than gain if she were to betray you, It is obvious that she would not do that though. Do you not see her lifeless form before your very eyes? She didn't even put up a resistance! You even deny your instincts! Bring her back,now.**

_Why do you even care? She is only a silly onna, and human at that! I thought the one thing we could agree on was our loathing for all things human!_

_**Sigh.**_** Look, that is for me to know and for you to find out. She is...different. She has...certain tasks that she must complete. If you do not bring her back then I will take control.**I looked down at the girls still form. I knew a deal that we could make. Was she worth it? I don't think so. She is a human miko that travels with my half-brother. Aside from Inuyasha, she should be the being I loath most in this world. I pull a piece of parchment from my haori anyway.

_I will bring the girl back. Now, leave me be. _I felt the absence of my beast and had I been anyone but who I was, I would have sighed at the relief. I found my brush and ink that all nobles carried with them in the case of emergency documents and unfolded the piece of parchment. I made my words short but she would understand. In the back of my mind I wondered how she had come to read. It was very rare for a woman to be able to read and write but I had seen her do it. It was just another strange quality of hers. I wrapped her small and cold hand around the parchment. I could see the slaves of the underworld come to take her soul away. With a swipe of my sword they faded. I let the mist of my youkai cloud form under my feet and I hid just out of her sight. Well, what would be her sight when she woke. I saw her hand twitch...

`````````````````````````_Kagome's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

My first thought was that it was dark. Then I thought that I shouldn't be thinking at all. This place...I knew this place. I felt like I was...floating? No, not floating. I felt...nothing. I simply existed here, in this realm. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't remember anything. It was as if I was numb, but then I would know if I was numb. Once again I found that the only word that could describe this was...nothing. I knew that I shouldn't like this place. I knew I should want to leave. But I could only...exist.

Then there was a pull. It was so strong. I knew I shouldn't want to go. I felt the need to resist, so I did. I tried to stay in this state of nothingness, but this pull...it wanted me. I shouldn't want it. Then it stopped. There was suddenly light again. I could feel my own body. I could feel the backwards flow of blood in my veins. I felt my skin pull itself together. My hand twitched and I felt something kind of rough and thick. I blinked. I suddenly felt very heavy compared to the nothingness. What was this...parchment? Oh...wait...did he?...OH!...Sesshomaru!

I jolted upright and gasped. Memories suddenly flooded back and drown me. He had killed me...but...I was alive? My hand instinctively flew to my chest where only moments ago his sword had been. Oh, I get it; his sword. Tensaiga, he...he had brought me back. My head was spinning. Why would he...but I knew his...I drew a blank. Suddenly remembering the parchment in my hand, I opened it. There were only a few words but the elegant script was undeniably his. There they were, these words that could mean so many things...

At dawn,where the cherry blossoms fall. Tell no one.

I looked at them for a moment longer. I knew what they meant at least, but what did this mean for me? Would he simply bring me back to life only to kill me again? No, Sesshomaru doesn't play games. What did he want. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up alerting me to another presense. I had a good idea of who it was. He was watching me. I remembered what I'd told him and what he'd done. How could I hold no fear of the demon that had just taken my life. I should.

" Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. I will come and I won't tell a soul." I heard a brief shuffle of clothing and that was all. I knew he was gone. So, he had brought me back to life...after he'd killed me. So confusing was the cold hearted lord. Perhaps, just maybe, there was more to him. I covered my scent, or Sesshomaru's rather, and started the long journey of finding my camp. I knew I had a long night ahead of me. I would be grumpy and tired tomorrow, but that didn't matter. I had a secret. I looked up at the moon shining brightly in the sky and smiled. Yes, quite a secret.

Kagome smiled at the moon for just a few seconds longer. What she didn't know was that it was smiling back...

AN: OK, I will not freak out. I am cool, calm, and co...I GOT A REVIEW! ( Author is hunched creepily over monitor breathing heavily) Yes...well...ahem. You see this was my first review. I promise you that my heart skipped a beat when I saw it. I have never been closer to fainting when I read it though. It was nice...very nice. I will not name this person but I love her. She is my favorite person now. She asked what he saw after her speech. Instead of responding I wrote this chapter. Can you believe that someone liked my story. I couldn't...0_o. Maybe you can though. Do you like it. Lemme know. Reviews are fuel.( I never thought that was true until I got my first one. It might be dorky but, eh , what can I say. I'm a . If I get an adrenaline rush from a review then so be it.) Later!


	4. Chapter three

AN: Hello all inhabitants of fanfiction. Here is another chapter. I am surprised so far, with how many people have read it. This being my first story and all I didn't expect so many views. There was only three reviews! Wait, I promised myself I wouldn't be grumpy with that. I really appreciate all of you by the way! So enjoy...(hopefully...) Please don't expect an update this often all the time.

Disclaimer: Yep, I own it. I have Sesshy all to myself._Tears...T_T_. Looks at mysterious men in black suits and big, bulky brief ._Eep!_Fine I don't own it. Lucky Rumiko...

I felt him coming. After the incident with Kikyo I had no doubt it was him. He hadn't done anything really stupid this time at least. I didnt feel the need to cry so I was ok. I really hoped Inuyasha wouldn't notice Sessohmaru's scent. The shiver that went up my spine had nothing to do with the weather. His name sent shivers up my spine. To think I would be meeting him in a few hours...

" Kagome! Where are yo...There you are. Where in the hell have you been! You can't just sit me and then go running off like that! What in the seven hells were you thinking!? Why weren't you at camp in the first place. Why-"

" Inuyasha," he froze," why weren't you at camp?" He looked down, suddenly finding interest in his bare feet. I had gotten him. Over the years I had learned to get the hanyou with words instead of 'sitting' him. Although, Inuyasha's dirt filled face did sound nice right now. Maybe...nah.

" I asked you first." Well wasn't he a smart one. I sighed. He looked like a scorned puppy. The pun was definitely intended.

" Inuyasha, I suddenly forgot this whole night. Can you refresh my memory. I can't remember a thing." He looked at me and his ear twitched before he finally caught on.

" Oh, I can't remember it either." I smiled gently at him. He did have his moments.

" Well I guess that we'll just have to forget this whole thing then. Come on Inuyasha, let's go home." That word. Home...it sounded so nice. I realized something just then. Home...family...feudal era...they all fit together so nicely. I want it, I realized. I wanted this time forever. I didn't want to go back to my polluted Tokyo with noisy subways and rude people. I wanted the past...no...I wanted now. Tears came to my eyes. This past had become my present. It was a part of me now and I knew I could never leave it. It called to me. I let the tears fall. What a beautiful thing it is to finally see what's been there all along. Then I thought of something. Where did Inuyasha fit into all of this? Where was he in my little twisted family? The realization was like a slap to the face. I didn't love him. Whatever it was that caused this had suddenly made it clear. I no longer felt a warmth in my stomach when I rode on his back like I was doing now. He was transportation...no not just that. He was a dear friend but...the sparks and tingles are gone. The fire had extinguished. He could love Kikyo now. It is who he loved first after all. Who was I to make him choose, she was his first love. To Inuyasha I was Kikyo from the future. Love, was not there anymore, but instead only a deep caring. I loved him...as a friend. Like a brother. Yes, a protective brother. Ahhh, my little family was complete. I wanted this family in this era. I would have it too. The tears fell. So beautiful...

" Kagome, you're scaring me. You're smiling and crying at the same time. Are you Ok?" I looked at the little hut that had just come into view. I didn't need more than one word. I raised a shaky hand to point at it...

" Home," he looked at the hut then me, the hut then me. Somewhere a light bell switched on and a little bell went ' ding'.

" Kagome, are you sure?" I had never been so sure in all my life. I could only nod and a trembling breath escaped my lips. I was home...

" Um, Kagome, they're staring." I looked up to see my families...happy tingles...faces looking at me strangely. I wanted to run to all of them but instead I jumped off of Inuyasha's back and stared at them, smiling like an idiot.

" Hey guys, I'm home." I watched their faces. Their expressions didn't change. So they already considered me a part of the family? Maybe I was over reacting, but I felt like I had just found my family. I took a deep breath." We need to talk." This time their expressions looked confused.

Five minutes later we were all surrounding the fire in Kaede's hut. I took a deep breath. Decisions, decisions...

" OK, I'm going to be very blunt with this. I am going home within the week. While I am there I will say good bye to my family. When I come back, I'm sealing the well. Guys, I hope you don't mind me staying here...permanently." Silence. I bet if a cricket chirped on the other side of the village we would hear it. Then...boom!

" What do you mean, forever!"

" That's great!"

" Are you sure!"

" You don't have to do that!"

" What about the ramen!"

" Meow"

My head was going to explode in 5,4,3,2...

" QUIET! Ok, thank you. Now one question at a time please." Time dragged on. Questions, plans, disagreements, arguments...ugh! I stretched my hands above my head and yawned. Everyone turned to me. I laughed when everyone started to yawn too. It had that effect.

" I appreciate your concern but I'm very tired right now. Let me just get this out of the way. I love you guys, I'm staying, and there will be no more ramen." Shippo looked down at his feet guiltily.

" We just don't want you to feel like your being forced to stay Kagome," Sango said in her sisterly voice. They were all sweet but I had...things to do tomorrow morning.

" I know and I made this decision on my own and I'm not changing my mind. Sorry, you're stuck with me." There were several smiling faces. My family...

" You're right Kagome-sama," I turned toward Miroku," this is your choice. Welcome home." Several other words were put in that almost made me cry. Even Inuyasha had smiled and hugged me which I imagine was hard to do with thoughts of losing his ramen still swirling in that brain of his.

" I'm going to go get some air. It's all...stuffy in here." I stood to walk out of the door. I was surprised to see Sango stand with me.

" You don't mind do you?" I smiled and shook my head.

" Of course not Sango-chan." We both walked out into the cool night air. It might be warm during the day but at night winter tried to come back. With the weather the cherry blossoms would be beautiful tomorrow...that thought had been so casual. Now my spine tingled again. It almost felt like something was watching us...I was being paranoid.

" Kagome-chan, won't you miss your family?" I smiled.

" Why when they're here with me? Of course there will be tearful goodbyes, but you guys will be there to help me. What more could a girl want?" I thought about that. I knew I would want to marry and have kids one day, I knew this but...these thoughts weren't helping my resolve.

" I suppose you're right. Hey, Kagome," I turned toward her and she continued," you seemed...distracted earlier. What happened while you were gone?" I tensed. I had been so careful...I had made a promise, I wouldn't tell.

" Sango, have you ever had a secret but that secret wasn't yours to tell?" Her eyes seemed to look in the distance. She turned to me and nodded.

" I hope you understand that when I say I can't tell you where I was or what happened." She looked at me for a moment before she smiled.

" It's a big secret isn't it?" I looked away and nodded.

" You are growing wiser with each day that passes. I know I can trust you. Just...be careful Kagome." There it was. The wise, caring, and understanding big sister in her. I would never understand how a woman as strong as Sango could also care with such compassion.

She stood and went inside leaving me to my thoughts. I was torn between too much time to think and not enough. After all, earlier that day my whole reality had been snatched out from under me. My time had been taken away, but, I reminded myself, it had been given back. This led me to a new train of thought. Why?? Why had Sesshomaru killed me only to bring me back to life? Each solution that I came up with was easily discarded. It was just a blank. There was no reason. He had simply just done it.

I stood and walked into the hut. The fire was only a dull glow now and all but Inuyasha were asleep. I dug through my bag and found my pajamas and my blue robe. I quickly changed into them and walked toward the door. Of course Inuyasha stopped me.

" Where are you going?" I looked at him and smiled.

" I just need to be by myself for a while so I'm taking a little walk. Please, don't try to stop me." I turned but he caught my arm. I opened my mouth to protest but he held up a hand sliencing me.

" Kagome, if you're leaving because of what happened today. I...I'm sorry. I didn't know-" I put a finger to his lips and shushed him.

" Don't worry about me and that's nonsense. Inuyasha don't let others guide your decision. If you love Kikyo then be with her. I only want you to be happy Inuyasha. Kikyo's heart might be hardened but all people can change. Follow your own heart's desire Inuyasha, it will never show you the wrong path. Perhaps a foolish one but never the wrong one." His brow crinkled and I leaned in to kiss his forehead. The wrinkles that looked so out of place disappeared and he looked away blushing. With that said, I turned and left.

The burst of fresh air was welcomed to my heated skin. It would be very hot soon enough so I would enjoy it while it lasted. I looked toward the sky and, judging by the position of the moon, I had about one hour before...whatever was going to happen. I could very well be walking to my death but when I pictured him I could only see the child's tortured stare, not the gaze of a blood-lusting demon.

I started to walk in the direction of the cherry trees where I would meet him. Any words that might be said escaped me. He was so unpredictable. When I entered the forest I shivered. Dark and enclosed places were not my cup of tea. I heard a bush rustle and I jumped only to laugh when I was it was just a rabbit. What a great story that would be..." **The Great Time Traveling Miko's Life Was Tragically Ended By A Little Fluffy Bunny. She Had Battled Even The Greatest Of Evils And Came Out Alive But The Bunny Was Simply Too Strong...**" I giggled at my own stupidness and the random thought. The giggles stopped however, when in the distance I saw the pink top of a tree. Was he there? I was early so maybe he wasn't. After closer inspection I saw that this place was completely deserted. Of course not many people come at this time of _night _to view the blossoms. What a sight they were though. Little petals danced in the wind. A few with early morning dew on them caught a gleam of moon light and it only served to make the sight more enchanting. If I wasn't wondering if I would still be alive to leave this place I might have thought it romantic.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood. He was coming...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Sesshomaru's View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The air was moist. It was hard to distinguish all of the scents. Very hard actually. The humidity was cleansing the air and I couldn't find her scent. The girl I had killed and brought back. Again the questions came. Why had I done it? Perhaps it had been the words she'd spoken, so similar to my mother's. A sharp pain like the slice of a blade went through me. My mother was not a good subject to discuss, even in my thoughts. The emotion I had hidden so well tended to surface when thoughts of her surfaced. I pushed the memories away.

I saw I flash of pink ahead and knew I would be there soon. I wondered if the girl was there. I had been watching her when she was talking to the slayer. I was tensed, ready to attack because I had thought she would tell the older woman but she had kept her word, my secret. I hated her knowing. I hated her for being the kind person that she was and comforting me. I hated weakness. I cursed the air for picking this morning to be drenched. I couldn't smell her because of the wretched stuff in the air. I was about to leave the closure of the forest when I saw a silhoutte. Somewhere in the back of my mind I took notice of the falling pink petals. This figure was standing an a little hill in the clearing. Ebony locks of hair flowed around it. Some type of loose material that was wrapped around it drifting in the wind. It...no she turned and looked in the general direction of my person. The soft curves clearly defined this figure a female. The sun began to lift on the horizon and a pink glow outlined the figure. I looked closer. It was...the miko.

A sort of dark humor filled me. ' Look toward the horizon'...fate loved to make life a cruel game. I think I was losing. I finally stepped out in the open. She wasn't armed, she had left her bow. How foolish she was. I had literally killed her and she comes to meet me with no weapon. She took a step toward me and her face was twisted in confusion.

" Um...Sesshomaru...sama,...are you...ok." I realized I had just been staring. Hopefully I had let no emotion show while my thoughts wondered.

" Miko, why do you carry nothing for your protection?" Why had I asked that?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Kagome's View_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I tensed and a knot formed in my throat. Why did he need to know? Was he going to fight me? On shaky legs I bowed for lack of a better thing to do.

" It is to show peace and that I mean no harm." Something lit up his eyes. I had seen it in them before...maybe...amusement?

" You think you are a challenge to me?" He really was taking this all the wrong way. My palms were getting sweaty.

" No. I mean yes! No! I mean...Ugh. Look I know you could defeat me easily in battle but I wanted to show that I didn't want to fight." He nodded, only a slight bob of his head. To think...I had hugged him yesterday. Somehow that was harder to believe than me dying.

" Sesshomaru...sama," I almost forgot to call him by is title," why, may I ask, did you want to meet me here?" He stayed right where he was and didn't speak. Right when I thought he would do something drastic he answered.

" I would like to propose a deal. This will benefit you as well as myself." I looked at him. Since when did Sesshomaru make deals. I checked to make sure his left arm was missing to make sure this wasn't a clone. This made me feel oddly guilty. I had after all contributed to the loss of that arm.

" What kind of deal?" I looked at him. He could have been a statue. He looked almost god-like. A cool breeze blew and I wrapped my silk robe tighter around myself.

" A sort of trade. You see we are both looking for the same hanyou, Naraku, correct? You see I lack the knowledge of his ways and habits. You lack the power to defeat him. Of course there is also the little...ordeal yesterday. I will become your ally if you agree to give me the information I need and keep me updated. Needless to say all other matters will need to be kept secret. Do you agree?" I stared at him. This was too good to be true. Literally, what was this, a trick. No, Sesshomaru wouldn't risk his honor on something as lowly as a false agreement. Then...why?

" Why did you bring be back?" Not really the question I should ask but I would have sooner or later.

" Miko, I asked you a question. Do you agree?" I needed to know this!

" Sesshomaru, please tell me! Please!" His eyes tinged pink.

" Do not ask-" My frustration bubbled to the surface and, unfortunately, so did my next words.

" Damn-it Sesshomaru! You can't just kill me then bring me back and expect me to forge- oomph!" He shot forward and his hand wrapped aroud my throat. Claws...so close to tearing the skin.

" Oh yes I can you ungrateful wench. You live now and you question why. Tell me, do you wish for me to end your life?" I shivered against the tree that he had pinned me to with his hand. Damn-it! I felt tears start to rim my eyes. I would not cry!

" I-I'm sorry. I..._gasp..._only wanted...to know." I felt it coming, the unfeeling darkness. Then...he dropped me. He didn't cut me with his claws and I was pretty sure no bruises would form. He...he didn't kill me.

" I don't know." I looked up at him. Wha...oh...he was answering my question. I stood and looked him in the eyes.

" Well, I don't know either, but...whatever possessed you with such kindness did something right. Thank-you...for everything. I agree to your terms." Just like that...all was forgotten. I decided to not just forgive but forget.

" Very well...give me your hand." Huh?

" Wha-what? Why?" Was that irritation in his eyes?

" As much as I loath to do so we must create a blood bond. I must warn you...it will hurt and it may even kill you." Strange, my heart hadn't even jumped at the thought of my own death. I shouldn't want to agree.

" O-ok...umm...what does that mean exactly? What will happen?" If I didn't know better I would say he had just sighed through his nose.

" We must mix our blood. If either of us goes against the others terms then the betrayer will die. I will tell you now, I will know if you tell and I will find out who you told and kill them." Well wasn't he straight forward! I had heard of this somewhere.

" Ok then, go ahead." I squeezed my eyes shut and held out my hand. It just hung there...waiting...

" Well are you going to do it?" In his eyes I saw confusion. His eyes really told a lot about him. More than he thought...or maybe I'm just weird. I'm not used to people hiding their emotions like he does so it's only natural that I would want to know what he's feeling...right?

" You would let me do it?" No! I want you to hold my hand! _That's _why it's hanging in the air! That's what I wanted to say, what I would say to anyone else.

" Yes, or does it disgust you. What, you're not going to cut my hand off or something are you?"

" No, I have cut many humans and do you not believe me?" he said with a glare. He didn't like the idea of me doubting his word...which I hadn't. I should have, but I didn't doubt him.

" No, I believe you. As clumbly as I am I would probably cut my hand off myself so go ahead...oh but one more thing on the agreement."

_I knew it! She is human, of course she would want something else. What selfish thing does she want? Money, clothes-_ Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted.

" How will I well you about Naraku? We run into your group here and there but what if I find something out sooner?" Why was he looking at me with a surprised look in his eyes?

" We will meet every week here." I nodded and held out my hand. I could do that. If Sesshomaru would be our new ally...Naraku had a surprise coming.

" Ok, go ahead I'm ready." I wathed him pull a sharp knife from his haori. It glided steadily through the air and into my palm. I winced but it went smoothly through and it only burned and stung a lot. He hadn't done it deeply...how unexpected. He brought the knife to his own hand and he slid it through his own palm. He didn't even flinch! I wish I could do that...He wrapped his hand around my own and shook it. I giggled...it felt funny!

" How are you laughing? Do you enjoy pain?" I shook my head.

" It tickles and it's...warm." His eyes widened by a fraction of an inch. He took my hand and wiped the blood away. We both stared...well that wasn't supposed to happen...

" It...healed you, my blood." That was the first time I'd heard him pause in a sentence. On my palm was a little blue crescent moon, outlined in the same color magenta as the stripes as the ones on his cheek.

" Strange human..." I was already very aware of that.

" Great! How am I gonna explain this one!" The skin with the moon on it was very smooth. I turned to Sesshomaru. What a strange demon...

He turned his head and then spoke.

" I must go. Keep your word miko." I watched as he rose into the sky and became a little dot in the distance. Strange indeed...

'_Now, how am I going to explain this to Inuyasha...' _

AN: Hey! I worried to death over this chapter. I am so worried about disappointing you guys. It seems that a lot of you have high hopes and I really don't want to crush them. If Sesshomaru seems OOC in this I'm sorry. Keep it in mind that this is my first fic and I've never portrayed him before. Thank you all who reviewed. Ok I have to do something. I can't believe I have the audacity to say this...I need reviews to continue. I only ask for five, good or bad, long or short I don't care. Not knowing what you guys think is driving me crazy. There's no point to continue if you guys don't like it. Please don't hate me...T_T. I will not 'discontinue' it but I have to have some reviews. So sorry. Some of you guys say you really like it and I hated saying that. If only for the inspiration of one reviewer I will continue this story but...how can you guys expect a good story with a depressed author. Ok, it's over. (Please don't expect an update this often all the time.)

One thing I'd like to say is that I hold no grudge against any character, not even Kikyo. I just like Sess/Kag pairing. I do hate Naraku though... :) I appreciate all of you! Any suggestions?...Questions?...complaints?...compliments? Tell me!


	5. chapter four

HEY ATTENTION PLEASE! YOU NEED TO READ THIS FOR THE STORY!

AN: I am SO sorry guys. If you remember in the last chapter Sesshomaru was supposed to meet Kagomeevery week under the cherry trees. Well...you see...I want to change that. It will be every month now...ok. Let's all pretend that we live in a world where we can rewind and fast forward whenever we please. This is my first mistake and a very nice reviewer reminded me that they travel across the country side so it would be impossible for them to meet in the same place that often. Please forgive me. Sigh...well you guys are awesome. Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

It was there shining up at me, my little blue moon. It seemed to glow, as if trying to constantly remind me of the agreement I had made. Maybe that's what it was doing. I hadn't gone back to the hut yet. I was still trying to think of an excuse for the painfully obvious mark on my skin. I traced over the magenta outline of the moon. I couldn't burn, or scratch it off. I seriously doubted it would stay gone that way. I sighed. I didn't really want to cover it but that seemed to be the only way. In the back of my mind a little voice told me that it wouldn't work forever, that I would eventually get caught. I ignored it. I would deal with that when the time came. I stood and walked back to camp. I could only pray that Inuyasha was asleep. I begged every Kamithat existed to let me get out of the hut with the things I needed. I waved the door aside...

Soft snores reached my ears. Sango was curled up next to Miroku's knee, trying to be close to him even in her dreams. Miroku was sitting propped up on his staff with his head tilted down. Shippo was in my sleeping bag and Kaede was laying on her futon. They were all sleeping soundly. Inuyasha was no where to be seen. Maybe he had sensed a demon...I shrugged off the thoughts and grabbed my bag. Just as I was about to leave I heard my name...well what had recently become my new name..

" Okaa-san? Where are you going?" I heard Shippo's sleepy voice and turned to him. I plastered a smile on my face.

" I'm going back to the future...for the last time. Go back to sleep Shippo, it's still early. I love you..." I kissed his forehead and I heard a muffled sound that sounded like ' love you too...'

I didn't have to fake a smile anymore. If anyone could make my mood lighter it's Shippo. The air around me was already warmer when I stepped out of the hut. I breathed in deeply and let it out in a soft sigh. It would be ok...nothing would go wrong. Out of no where I wondered if I would see Sesshomarubefore our next meeting in a month. It wasn't too unlikely. I had seen him within smaller intervals of time. Although, he might try to avoid me considering recent events. Then again...he might try to stay close so he could make sure I didn't tell his secret. Not for the first time, I thought he was unpredictable. I wondered how I would keep this up, this meeting him once a month thing. I would have to comeback here once a month, every month. I really wish I had made exceptions to this agreement. At least Inuyasha never really paid attention to the weeks and months. The only time frame he kept was ' too long'. I could see the well now. This is the last time I would ever see it like this, from this side going to the future. A tear came to my eye. I wouldn't cry because I was sad. Happy thoughts Kagome, happy thoughts. I looked down into the depths of the well. I closed my eyes. I couldn't let them see me cry. I thought of happy things. I would be protecting them this way. No one would ever be able to cross over now. My mom wouldn't have to spend anymore money on food and medicine. These thoughtsweren't enough to even sooth the pain, just hold it back. I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't...I hope...

I sighed and hopped into the well. I had a day, one day withmy family and I would never see them again. No more broken lamps that were kicked by fly away soccer balls...no more sitting down to a dinner table with my mom laughing a making jokes as she slipped some extra oden on my plate...no more crazy stories from gramps...no more...no more. One day and then, no more.

The tears came. I couldn't stop them. I had promised I wouldn't cry over sad things but I deserved this release. I needed these tears. I needed this one day, this last day. It was all I had and I wouldn't waste it.

So I ran into the shrine. I smelled breakfast cooking. Bacon sizzled and I heard the toaster pop. For some reason this scene seemed strange to me. The first fifteen years of my life had been spent like this and yet when I thought of cooking breakfast the only picture that came to mind was an impatient hanyou, an open fire, and lots and lots of ramen. ' Home ' couldn't describe this time anymore. Yet, family was a different story...

" MOM!" As she flipped an egg she jumped and the egg splattered on the ceiling leaving a nice yellow smear. Yet, like all good mothers that had just heard their daughter scream, she paid it no mind and rushed over to me immediately.

" Kagome! Why are you home so soon? What happened?! Is someone hurt?! Did Inuya-" I smashed into her now shorter form and hugged her. She gave up her questions and just hugged me back. Silence filled the room. I stood there with tears running down my face.

" Ahhhhh!" I heard Souta yawn." Kagome? Wha...oomph" I looked at his orange pajamas with rad race cars on them and I lunged at him. I picked him up and hugged him. The poor guy. Here I was squeezing the very air out of his lungs and he had just woken up. I mentally shrugged and hugged harder. He would live.

" Kag...ome...can't...breath."...or maybe not. I let go of him and held him at arms length. I had never appreciated the messy hair and smelly breath that his morning self portrayed but I wanted to burn the image in my mind. One more day...

" Mom, Souta, I...where's Gramps?" The question no sooner left my mouth when I heard a newspaper shuffle and a throat clear. I turned toward the sound and I ran to Gramps. Mindful of his old bones, I hugged him.

" I...we need to talk." It seemed like that was being said a lot lately. They, like my other family, looked confused when I said this. I gestured to the table and all except my mom sat down while she emptied the contents of a pan onto four plates. I didn't miss the bit of bacon she slipped to Buyo. I knew she was the one over feeding him...I shook my head to clear all distractions and tooka deep breath. Just the last time I spoke in the same manner only with opposite information. Oh how it hurt to say this.

" I won't try to draw this out. I...well...when I leave this time...I won't be coming back. I am staying in the past...forever." The sleepy face of my brother suddenly lifted, then fell. His sad expression felt like a punch to the gut. The impact was rough and the breathlessness lingered. My mom simply looked down and Grandpa...well he made this weird sound. I had heard the noise before. It was the sound an animal makes before it's killed. He had never seen it coming and it only hurt for a second before the confusion vanished. Why was my mom smiling? Had she expected this?

" I can't say I'm happy but I also can't say I didn't see this coming. When will you have to go?" These words, they were like a slap to the face. The impact shocked and stung. I was sure they would leave a bruise, very visible and slow to disappear.

" Just a day, that's it. I..." There was nothing more to say. I was stuck. Her face fell. She had thought there would be more time. I wished there was...

" Well...let's not waste it. I don't want your last memories here to be sad. We won't act any different. You need to keep this reality alive." I looked at her. She was the most understanding person I knew. No matter how many times I went to, no matter how many members I added to my adopted family, I would never find her equal. She was my mom, and no one would ever take her place.

" Are...why...you...why are you leaving?" I looked down at the little boy. This wasn't fair to him. He was young, he wouldn't understand. Maybe one day he would understand my words.

" Sometimes, Souta, the thing that hurts most is the best thing to do. Sometimes, as much as you might want it, you can't have the best of both worlds. Life is full of decisions and their not always pleasant." He nodded and a little tear fell from his eye but he smiled through it.

" I think I get it. I-I'll miss you." I hugged him, gently this time. I felt the tingling in my eyes.

" Kagome, I am very proud of you. I trust your decisions...don't forget this old man when you leave alright." I nodded, it was all I could do. I couldn't trust my voice not to break.

" Well, I suppose you'll need some supplies." I came out of the moment. My mom was right, I needed to treat this like an ordinary visit homeor else these last memories would be tainted with melancholy.

I tookin a deep and cleansing breath. Time would not stop for me right now, it never had. I looked at my mom and nodded. This would be the last time I bought supplies...one more day. Stop it Kagome! I tried to push the thoughts away but they were still there, their presence never forgotten in my mind. One more day...I closed my eyes. My mom had apparently noticed my state of discomfort and came to the rescue.

" How much ramen will you need?" It was amazing what a change of subject can do. I actually smiled. I couldn't help but picture Inuyasha's face when the very last pack of ramen was gone...

" Well since I won't be going to college I can dip into my savings. I need to buy a LOT of things for first aid. Of course some ramen, even more of that. I'll need someclothes besides my school uniform. Oh...and several pairs of the fingerless gloves." My mom had who had been writing everything down in a notebook suddenly looked up.

" Honey, why in the world would you need that kind of gloves?" I panicked. How could I tell her I had made a life threatening blood bond with Inuyasha'shalf-brother who, it just so happens, was one of the first that tried to kill me when I came to the feudal era. Wasn't that just every mom's dream, form a bond with a Taiyoukaithat would sooner kill you than admit that he cried because something I said reminded him of his dead mother. Somewhere in the back of my mind a not so little voice whispered that he had brought me back, that he might have changed. I chose to ignore it. I came out of my thoughts to see that everyone was staring at me. I couldn't worry the with something like this...

" I'm starting to train with a sword so to make it easier on my hands I want to wear these gloves but I need extra flexibility for my fingers so I need this particular kind." I clenched my left hand, the one with the not so little blue moon. I needed to get those gloves soon, really soon.

" Oh, umm, ok then I'll add then to the list. Do you need anything else?" I thought on it. I didn't want to spend a ton of money on silly little things like the shampoo and conditioner. I would run out some time in the feudal era. I might as well not prolong the inevitable. I could however, learn to make my own.

" No, I don't need anything else, just a whole lot of the other stuff. I'll hack into my savings account for the money, it's not like I'll be needing it here." Everyone nodded sadly. No matter how hard we all tried, one thought just hung there, refusing to leave. Perhaps it infested in all of our heads in it's own form but it was still there, only becoming more obvious. One more day...the last day...gone forever...one more day...

I felt the tears trying to poke through my lids. I pushed them back and slung my much too short arms around as much of the three figures as I could. I think time stopped for me here, allowing me to burn this into mind. I could travel through the fires of hell, travel through a thousand distant universes, and swim across every ocean,shore to shore, but this, the people I held in my arms would always belong with me. Whether by heart, body, or mind, they were my family and nothing would ever change that. Sometimes people change, but through all the change certain things stay the same, and if I knew anything then it would be that the only real constant form of anything, no matter what form, was love. I squeezed them closer before stepping away. Time wouldn't wait forever after all.

" I'll need your help. It can't possibly be legal for one person to buy as much medicine as I'm going to need at one time so I'm going to need each one of you to go in and get as much as you can." The faces around me nodded. I turned away and exited the room. I put on my shoes and slipped out of the door. The scent of pollution was terribly noticeable after so much time in the past. I would be leaving so much behind and yet gaining so much more. Wasn't that what counted? I felt the pull again, towards the well. My time called to me. I felt the need wrap itself around my soul and tempt me but I only had this, one more day, and I wasn't going to waste it.

The sidewalks weren't that crowded because it was the weekend and it was still early. There was still a faint roar of the busy city letting itself be known. I wouldn't miss it, this modern time. In fact I would be glad to rid myself of this time but my family being would always make me have a tie to this place. They would be the only things I thought about once I appeared on the other side of the well, in the past, never to return. The electronics, and modern conveniences wouldn't matter compared to the pain of losing my first family, but I would know they were safe in the future where they belonged. I would be 500 years behind them, somehow, impossibly where I belong. I would have my little twisted family and I would have things to keep me occupied that's for sure. I would be ok, and just like always things would turn out ok. Just like always time would go on.

I looked up ,shocked to see I had already made it to the store. I stepped inside and a little bell chimed cheerily. It seemed so out of place withmy mood. It was as misplaced as a bright and shiny sun in the middle of a rainstorm. Without really thinking about it I just walked in and started to load down my cart with every flavor of ramenknown to man. I also grabbed several colors of the fingerless gloves. When I was done I filled a basket full of all kinds of wraps and ointments and anything else that might have the slightest thing to do with first aid. I could only hope that between mom, gramps, and Souta there would be enough to last until Kaede could further the extent of my knowledge of healing in the past. Every second was precious time that I couldn't afford to waste. I pulled and tugged the things to the check out counter. No one had ever questioned me on the things I bought here, that's why I always shopped here. They were probably too afraid to lose a customer like me considering I was probably 15% of their income with how much ramen I bought. The lady behind the counter said something and I looked up. She was smiling like a good employee and I felt terribly rude for ignoring her.

" I'm sorry I was spaced out. Could you repeat that?" She smiled again and repeated what she'd said.

" What is your method of payment?" I held out several bills. I cringed at the thickness of the stack. I was sure that no other person on Earth bought as much ramen as I just had. The medicines were far from cheap. I didn't even want to think about it. She handed me back some bills and I shoved them in my pocket. I juggled the bags until I could only fit about half of them on my arms. I sighed. How in the world was I supposed to carry a-

" Hello Kagome! Oh, you shouldn't carry such heavy things especially with your arthritis. Here, I'll help you." I wanted to kick him and hug him at the same time. I was almost positive he stalked me...but the bags were awfully heavy...wait a minute...ARTHRITIS! Groan. Silly Gramps...

" Uhh, thanks Hojo. I guess I really shouldn't. Here you take these." I handed him the bags and we walked out of the store followed by another cheery ding. I loathed the sound even more now.

" So Kagomehow has your..." I toned him out. He went on auto-pilot with these conversations I was sure of it. I mean he had to practice them or something because how else could someone be so...unchanging...so...so...boring! There was no better word for him.

" ...and I was thinking since you must be feeling better because you were out and everything if you might want to go...uhhh...somewhere...uhhh...sometime?" I wanted to scream to the sky, ' I don't like you Hojo!' but being the person that I was I didn't.

" I would but I don't think my poor...legs?...can take it." A horrified look spread over his face.

" The arthritis spread to your legs! That must be so hard for you!" I shrugged.

" I know this really great massage therapist..."

" Well, thanks for the help Hojo! Buy!" I grabbed all of the bags in a burst of need to get away from the male specimen gone wrong. I heaved the bags around until I finally made it the the door and all but kicked it open. I tossed me shoes aside and stumbled into the kitchen...or where I thought he kitchen was. Turns out it was actually a wall there.

" Hey mom I have th...oomph!" I fell and my bags clattered around me. Deciding just to sit there I sighed. What a pain...

" Here let me help you with those." I felt several bags lift off of me and looked up to see my mom was the source of the lifting. I stood and helped her set the bags on the table. There were already several there so I guessed that they had already gotten ahead of me in shopping. Good, less hassle.

" Thanks, I should pack." I slipped on a pair of my gloves. They didn't look right at all but they did their job. I ran up to my room to find a huge stack of clothes on my bed. How had she had time to do all of this? I shrugged and started to fold the new clothes that still had the tags on them. I packed them in a giant case. I then put all the ramen in my yellow bag and the remaining went in a little blue bag that I'd had for a while now. The medicines fit nicely in with the leftover ramen in the blue bag. There it was, proof that it was all about to end. I had already used up half of the day-light.

Well, I was supposed to be treating this like a normal visit home so I was going to.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. The faces of my family blended in with one another. I didn't want the pain of leaving and maybe that's the problem. I was _too_ calm about this. I wasn't emotionally pained _enough._I couldn't help the feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I'd see them. That was ridiculous though. I was going to seal the well...I pushed the thoughts aside and focused on the video game Souta and I were playing.

" Pow,wow,wow, GAME OVER!" Souta looked over at me, a disappointed look on his face.

" I know you aren't playing as good as you could. I've beaten you every single time." I let my arm droop around his neck in a half hug.

" Souta, you know I love you right?" He looked me with a 'DUH!' expression.

" Well, yeah. Of course." I kissed his forehead.

" Just know that no matter what I will always love you and I will never really leave you, ok?" He nodded, his eyes getting watery.

" Y-yeah, sure. Love you too sis." I stood, not wanting to let him see how much the expression on his face hurt me, and left with a ' Night, love you.'

I was in my bed now after my last shower. I turned off my lamp for the last time. As I closed my eyes while laying on my bed for the last time I thought, not for the first time, that life was changing, fast. I yawned, and for the last time fell asleep in my modern time.

####################################

_beep,beep,beep,beep,SLAM!_I turned the alarm clock off and rolled out of bed. Withmy eyes still closed I walked down the hallway to the bathroom and splashed my face with some warm water. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I wouldn't see mirrors for a while...at least not where I travel.

I went back to my room and found some clothes. I put on a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. Just in case it was cold, I wrapped a hoody around my waist. I didn't have my day anymore. It would all be over within the hour. I brushed through my hair not bothering to do anything with it.

" Kagome! Breakfast is ready!" Things were so...normal right now. My mom was yelling at me to come downstairs, I was about to have to drag Souta out of bed, and I would bet that gramps is downstairs reading the paper, getting ready for a day around the Higarashi shrine. Just like normal...except things weren't normal. It was all an act of course, for me. They wanted my memories to be happy here, and they would be.

I walked down the hallway to Souta'sroom and knocked on the door. Of course, like always, there was no answer. So, for the last time, I tackled my little brother and tickled him until we both ended up on the floor panting and laughing. These moments, these moments were the ones I would remember, not the tears and painful goodbyes. I ruffled his hair and stood with a yawn. Even tackling your little brother won't make the sleepy yawns go away.

Soutaand I raced down the stairs and found our place at the table, chowing down on out food. He finished way before me and ended with a 'burp!' just for emphasise. I would miss even that.

After brushing my teeth I announced that I would be leaving soon. My entire family now stood outside the well house, waiting to bid me goodbye...for the last time. Tears came to my eyes, this time for the love of my family instead of sadness.

" I love you guys so much." So many words that I would always remember and hold close to my heart were spoken, bringing more tears of bittersweet happiness. I looked down at the well and a part of me wondered why Inuyasha hadn't come and gotten me.

I looked at my family and saw tears running down my mom's face. I hugged her one more time as well as Souta and Gramps then with no more words spoken I leaped into the depths of time...for the last time.

AN: Hey, there will be a little surprise in the next chapter...I hope. I don't exactly have these things planned out. Speaking of planned out I know I updated this chapter later than I did the others. That's because I sort of already had a basic outline for the other chapters. Plus we just had final exams at school and...UGH! Don't you just hate them! I hope this chapter wasn't too depressing. I tried to add distractiong or semi-heart warming moments in between the depressed Kagome parts. I hope the chapter is satisfactory and that you enjoyed it. Again, any suggestions, comments,complaints,etc please review. Please be patient for the next chapter and thanks for all the great inspiration. Remember...reviews are fuel!

Sesshy: Do you care to explain why this Sesshomaru made no appearance in this chapter. I am a main character.

Dreamer: Oh chill Sesshy! You'll get your turn soon enough.

Kagome: Come on Dreamer, couldn't you find a better way to hide my mark than stupid gloves!

Dreamer: Look! I control both of you. So HA!

Sesshy+Kag: Grrr!

Dreamer: Eep! Oh look! Naraku just took Rin and the jewel!

Sesshy+Kag: WHAT! WHERE!

Dreamer:( runs and hides from scary Taiyoukai and angry Miko while they're distracted)


	6. Chapter five

AN: I am so sorry guys! I would have had this to you a hell of a lot sooner but my brother( author clenches fists) deleted it off of his computer. The ass even deleted the things out of his recycle bin! So I had to rewrite it T_T. I've had over a 1000 hits on this story. I dont know if that's good but it's two more zeros than I expected so it's good enough. Thanks for all the reviews. I don't deserve you guys. Well...enjoy!...oh and if you actually read this be ready for a little twist...sorta :)

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing fanfiction. I'll answer that. NO! I wouldn't. Sad isn't it.

My feet hit solid ground. The thought that I would never go back stuck in my head as I grabbed the thick vines beside me. I wasn't a time traveling miko anymore. I was just a miko from the future stuck in the past. I had lost fifteen years of my life. I looked up at the blue sky above me from the depths of the well and thought that just maybe I would get much more here.

The two bags on my back were extremely heavy so I dropped one and started up the side of the well with my yellow one. Yes I would be happy here. In time, I would smile again. I had my little twisted family after all. I would be ok.

Once I made it to the top I dropped the heavy bag and, being careful not to fall, I climbed back down and reached for the blue one. I would build a new life here. I knew that someday I might want a husband a kids. I wouldn't want any ordinary human from this time. All the men here saw women as little more than third class citizens. I couldn't marry someone like that. I, Kagome Higarashi, would not be stuck in a kitchen with fifty kids hanging off of me. I love kids but it's just if I have kids hanging off of me then so will he. I smiled at the thought but I once again pushed it back. I couldn't be thinking about things like that. Not now.

I finally made it to the top and looked down at the well again. Within an hour it would be just another well. I would have to have Kaede help me seal the well. If I let out enough power to do it I would lose contol of them and I couldn't allow that to happen. I started to walk through the woods, towards the hut. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I knew I was being watched. I had a pretty good idea of who it was but I didn't say anything and I couldn't be sure because he or she was masking their aura. If he wanted to kill me then he could have long ago. Little birds chirped. This atmosphere was a too happy today. The sun was too bright, the little bird's song of joy was too loud, and I wanted the crisp, green leaves to curl up and turn brown to match my mood. I took in a deep breath of the air that was too clean. I needed to curl up with Shippo around a big fire and sulk.

I started to walk a little faster because the thought was so wonderful sounding. I wondered why Inuyasha hadn't come and gotten me. He must have smelled me by now. I could see the hut now. Maybe he was out hunting on his own...

I shrugged and sped up to get to the hut faster. I was panting by time I got to the door. What I saw warmed my heart just a bit. Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo were huddled together around the fire. It wasn't cold but they were just instinctively trying to stay together, like a family. They looked up at me and flew over to me wrapping me in hugs and shouting. I saw Inuyasha come out of the back room. So he was here.

" Where were you!" I heard Inuyasha shout.

" You're back, you're ok!" That was Shippo.

" We were so scared! Thank Kami you're not hurt!" That voice was Sango. Miroku, being the calm one to think things through, spoke next.

" Did you visit your time for the final time Kagome?" I stiffened but nodded. Saying 'final' made it sound so...final. It was final though. There was no going back. I was here now, forever.

" Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry." I flung myself into Sango's arms. She had lost her family. She would understand. My shoulders shook but I didn't cry. My voice was shaky when I spoke.

" It's ok. I have you guys now." I felt a hand on my back and one on my head. Shippo jumped on my shoulder and burrowed into the curve of my neck. They would all mourn for my loss. They were family when we traveled and things went well but they were family now, through the blood and tears, too. That's what mattered. That's what made them so much more than just friends. Our bonds went deeper than having the same blood run through our veins. We had shed blood for each other, and that's what made our bonds strong.

" Can we do anything for ye child?" I looked up at the kind old woman that was my grandmother in every way that mattered. What did I need? I needed something that said forever, that said I wouldn't be leaving. I needed a place of my own. A place to call home.

" Actually, yes. Inuyasha," I turned toward him," I want you to build me my own house." Before he could answer I started to blurt out a bunch of random words.

" Please! It won't take long and we can still travel and I'll never ask for anything else and-" His large hand covered my mouth. Perhaps I should have thought about what I was saying.

" Calm down. I'll build ya a hut. I guess it's the least I could do after all you've done." My brow wrinkled in confusion. He wasn't mourning loss. Why should he consider my feelings. He never had.

" What do you mean ' after all you've done'?" He looked down at his feet and started to stutter.

" Well,umm, you see-" I put my hand on his forehead but he wasn't hot so he didn't have a fever. Maybe he was delusional?

" Inuyasha, did you hit your head while I was gone?" He blushed. From anger or embarrassment I couldn't tell.

" What do ya mean...ow...what was that for!" He shouted at Miroku with a knot growing on his head.

" You owe Kagome an explanation Inuyasha."

" I don't owe nobody nothin' ya got that!" His face was starting to match his haori.

" But Inuyasha you just-" They started to argue. Sango grabbed my arm and pulled me just outside the door. She took a deep breath.

" Sango what was Inuyasha talking-"

" Please stay calm Kagome. Inuyasha promised that you said he could so we let him do it and I was not in the right state of mind and I couldn't take it back and-"

" SANGO! You stay calm and tell me what he did." She took another deep breath and finally explained.

" Well, in the back room, where Inuyasha was...umm, Kikyo's back there." I felt my throat get tight. I hadn't exactly told Inuyasha he could do that but he could twist my words to say i let him. I couldn't go back on what I said. I nodded and plastered a smile on my face. I forced it too look real. I forced the twinkle into my eye that made me look happy. I didn' t hate Kikyo. It's just that those little soul thieves slipped and crawled around her. Speaking of which I didn't sense them. It freaked me out. She only lived because those little worms stole dead women's souls. She didn't exactly smell too good either. She was DEAD for Kami's sake. As these thoughts went through my head my fake smile was showing itself to the world in all it's fake glory.

" Kagome...does this not bother you?" She looked down at her feet as if she was ashamed to say what she had.

" Why? Does it bother you?" She shrugged.

" I don't exactly agree with the way she stays alive." I looked away. I could never look people in the eyes when I lied and I hated doing it but,because the arfuing had stopped, I was sure Inuyasha was listening in.

" All life is beautiful. I can't _not _agree with Inuyasha. She deserves a chance." After all I had no room to talk. As soon as the thought slipped I saw a two armed version of Sesshomaru trying to kill me. Then I saw the more recent one armed version cutting my hand, preparing to bond us together. Yes, I could not judge Inuyasha and Kikyo's situation. He had loved her after all, he could trust her. Sesshomaru had _killed _me and I trusted him. Wait, did I just think that?!

" Come on Sango. Let's greet out guest." I pushed the thoughts back. There was not time for these things now. I would have to have time to think on these things later. I looked back at Sango to see her wide eyed and frozen in place.

" Sango?" Her eyes snapped up at me.

" Don't you get it Kagome? She is part of our group now...permanently." I felt my stomach flip and I flinched as if I had been punched in the gut. A bit of jealousy bit at me. He loved her though. I would not deny him his happiness. He deserved that. I felt something screaming to be let out but I fought it off.

" Oh. Well, lets go greet our new...fellow traveler." She nodded and I recognized the look on her face as pity. I hated pity. I didn't need it, didn't want it. We walked in into the hut together and saw all of the other faces looking at us expectantly. I plastered the smile on my face again. They believed in it, in my unending happiness.

" Well, why don't you come on out Kikyo?" Sango shook her head and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

" She's feeding right now. Her soul collectors are off searching for souls so she's weak and you should know how she feels about looking weak. She wants her solitude. Well, as much as she can get here. Inuyasha is staying back there with her. He's made his choice apparently." Just keep the smile up Kagome. I can do it. I nodded and walked over to the fire. Shippo followed and sat in my lap. I patted his head and scratched behind his ear until he fell asleep.

" Good night guys. I'm going to bed." I crawled over to my bag, careful not to wake Shippo, and cuddled into the warmth. The lack of sleep had gotten to me and I just wanted a little bit of thoughtlessness. I welcomed the dreams that were not tainted with reality.

I wasn't sure how many days had gone by. I had tried to blur the pain with chores and helping Inuyasha with my hut. It was almost finished now. Many of the village men had offered to help because I had protected the village so many times. I had promised them that I would continue to do so and they gladly pitched in. They were only putting smaller sticks and mud in the little wholes to keep the wind and rain out. I would be living in it by the end of the week. We had all worked hard on it.

Shippo would be living in it with me and Sango and Miroku would stay here when we came back for rumors or to visit. Kaede would care for it while I was away hunting for the last of the shards. My hand instinctively grabbed for the almost round orb of pink light at my neck. It was too big to fit in the glass container so I only kept one shard in it just in case Naraku were to steal the bigger part. That way he wouldn't have the whole thing and couldn't make a wish that would surely taint it. There were only a few shards left. Naraku had sent his little incarnations that had held at least one shard. So we had stolen them back one by one. The only ones we didn't have were Kohaku's, Koga's,and the few that Naraku had. He was foolish to keep sending his little copies. The more desperate he became the more shards he would give them and we would defeat them and get even more shards. He had been in hiding for a long time, getting stronger and that worried me. We had gotten stronger too though. With Sesshomaru on out side there was no way we would lose.

" Where would you like this Lady Kagome?" I looked up at the man from the village. What was his name? J-Ji-Ji-Jin! Jin was his name.

" Over there will be fine Jin." He seemed honored that I had bothered to use his name. He lifted the little table that the carpenter had built me for free and placed it in the middle of the room. Sango came in juggling several cushions. I ran over to her and took half of them.

" Whew! Thanks Kagome. I was just about to drop them." We placed them evenly around the table and I stood to look. The design was simple but the hut was bigger than most. The bedroom was in the back with a large curtain for a door. There was a little room off to the side for a kitchen with a little stove and pot. Then the living room was right in front where I would have company. I had insisted on having a window in the living room and bedroom despite Inuyasha saying it wasn't safe. It really wasn't safe but I insisted that trapping the smoke from the fire wasn't safe for me either. Of course he has been stubborn and made a bigger place in the ceiling for the smoke to go out. I couldnt' complain about the smoke but I was still stubborn and said that I would get ' nosunatallitis'. I had laughed when I said this but Inuyasha, not knowing about modern illnesses, believed me and built me a window. It was a win/win situation. I got a window and he didn't have to hear me complain about not being able to see the sun rise every morning. I love the sunrise. I thought about how beautiful the sunrise had been on the hill under the cherry trees. It had lit up the entire sky, signifying a new day. A new beginning.

No one had noticed my gloves. Well, not the real purpose for them. Sango had asked but I told her it was so this time wouldn't give me calloused hands. It had been believeable enough. The supply of ramen got lower and lower each day and I could only be glad that it was spring so it would be easy to hunt. Kaede and I had sealed the well. There was a small ceremony with only those that knew about it. I had cried, a lot. I had gone into the middle of the woods and cried because it was most definitely final now. I would never see them again. Still, something nagged at the back of my head that told me that wasn't true. I couldn't see them again though. It was impossible. I had come back to the hut after that, feeling like someone was watching me again. I had brushed it off and returned to reality.

I was here now, finishing up my new home. I would add little things to make it look like my home later. I would buy material for curtains and I might even learn how to build things like mattresses and tables. I wannted to have a large part in making this mine. This was all mine now. Inuyasha had cleared me a place by the well and it was everything I would ever need.

As far as Kikyo went...well Kikyo and I hadn't exactly gotten along. We were tolerated. That was as far as our relationship had gone. I could just think about it now...ugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~

I shot the arrow and it hit the tree dead in the center of the target I had drawn on it. I drew my power forward again and forced it into my arrow. Once again I let it fly and it hit just above the laset arrow. Practice makes perfect.

" You shouldn't be practicing out here. Your pure energy will attract demons. Do you wish to endanger your human friends? If whatever you attract doesn't kill them them then you will certainly eventually lose control and kill them yourself. None of you are useful dead." I ground my teeth together but I was determined to keep my temper under control as well as my powers.

" Actually, Kikyo, I've been practicing for several hours so anything that would want to harm us would have already come. I appreciate your concern though." Her eyes hardened and she walked away, hating that she hadn't made me look like a fool but instead herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Here guys! Suppers ready." I passed out the ramen to everyone stopping at Kikyo. She wouldn't take it from me.

" Are you not hungry Kikyo?" She sneered.

" I do not trust you. How am I to know whether or not you poisoned it." I smiled good-naturedly.

" I didn't and even if I did your clay body won't react to it." She shoved it away.

" I'd rather eat dirt." I simply scooped it up thinking you are what you eat. I looked at Inuyasha and he looked away guiltily with his ears pinned to his head. Yes, he had chosen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK OVER~~~~~~~~~~~~

Those were many of the times she had been rude to me when I had done nothing to deserve it. I don't know why she hates me. She must think Inuyasha still likes me or something. Maybe she's jealous of myy flesh and blood body. I don't know but I'm glad I have a place to get away from it all. We would be traveling out tomorrow and I would have to come up with a reason to come back. How long had it been since Sesshomaru and I made the deal?

" Umm, Sango?" She turned toward me." Uh, how many days...umm...sunrises has it been since I decided to stay here?" That had been a few hours after I met Kami they had happened so close together because I couldn't really ask her when that had happened.

" Umm, let's see...14,15,16,17...17 sunrises. Why?" I twiddled my thumbs behind my back. I hated lying.

" Uhh, no reason." She nodded, still wanting to know. I think she knew something had happened but I had been very careful. There was no way she could know.

" I'm glad you have your own place Kagome. It looks wonderful." I smiled.

" Yeah, only because you guys helped me with it. Thanks, all of you, really." I said gesturing to all of the villagers and my friends. Several murmured 'you're welcome' and went about their business. I wandered into my room. The sun was high in the sky, filling my room with warm sunshine. I dragged my mat over to the little window and lay down. The sun spread over my face and warmed me all over. So, I had thirteen days left until I saw Sesshomaru again. I didn't have anything to tell him unless we found a rumor in the next week or so that we travel. I wish Naraku would just come out of hiding. I'm so tired of traveling. That's really all we've done for the past two years and it was time this stopped. We needed him dead, soon.

We now had Kikyo as an ally so at least that was a good thing. We no longer had to worry about Sesshomaru showing up and slicing off Inuyasha's head because of the deal we had. Of course that depended on if I kept his secret. I slid the glove off and traced over the little blue moon again. I wish he would have been satisfied with me promising not to tell anyone but at least we were allied now. I should probably tell them he was out ally now...my mark tinled painfully at the thought of telling them...but I couldn't do that without telling them why he had agreed to do it. Oh well, what counted was that he would be there to fight in the end. I stood and slipped the pink and black glove back on. It matched the kimono I now wore. It was a soft pink with black roses going up the side and down the sleeves. It was elegant but not what royalty would wear. A man had given it to me in a village not far from here for killing an attacking demon. It was much too expensive but it was very pretty. I had thrown my old uniform down the well with the future, where it belonged and I didn't. I slid the light curtain away and walked out into the living room. I sat by the little fire place. I wanted to watch the sun rise under the cherry trees again. I would do just that. Tomorrow morning I would wake up early and go to the cherry trees so I could sit on the hill and watch as the sun lit up the sky. What was it I had told Sesshomaru. Every sunrise is beautiful when you find something to live for, to make your own sun rise. It was something like that. I had to wonder now though, what did I live for? What made my sun rise? Would the sunrise be just as beautiful tomorrow as it had for nineteen years? I guess I would find out.

An: I couldn't find a better place to end it than here. Sorry for the wait. It wasn't really that long but I know how it is when you just wan tot know what happens next. I love you guys. Thank you all So much for the reviews.( Author begins to sing in sing-song voice) What's gonna happen under the cherry trees, doo da, doo,da...ahem. Yes...well. I'll see you guys next time on...duh,duh,duh...The sun and the moon. Sorry. I've had too much mt. dew( which I don't own!) Oh and I am sick so this chapter probably wasn't at it's best either. Reviews are love...and fuel...and inspiration...sorry I'll go now. Buy!


	7. Chapter six

AN: I'm going to give you guys a brief look in the mind of Sesshomaru. He's a hard character to portray so remember...I do try.

Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we did? I mean come on! A living breathing Sesshomaru to use as I wished. Alas, someone beat me to it...

I felt my hand tingle, sending strange sensations through out my body. There was a little tear drop on my hand. It was magenta with a blue outlining. It was the opposite from hers. I refused to think the name. She had plagued my thoughts whether awake or asleep. She invaded my dreams even, or nightmares I should say. I now found myself on the receiving end of that human's emotions. She seemed to be doing someting rather distressing as of this particular moment in time.

It was a never ending circle of annoyance. She would feel a strong emotion and my hand would tingle sending the slightest bit of this emotion through me. It was extremely hard not to go and rip her little head off of her dainty little shoulders. I clenched my jaw at the pain. Each time she sent a new emotion, sending the sensations that were more like lightening bolts, I became annoyed and would think of something violent to do to her and the shocks would start all over. I could control my actions, I could control my emotions, and I could control the entirety of the Western lands but damn it I couldn't control my thoughts and each jolt seemed only more painful than the last. She seemed to calm now and for the first time in a long time, I felt relief. My hand was almost numb from the few hours of power jolting through it. In truth, I was surprised she held enough power to give me her own mark. Most were unable to allow enough power to surface in order to create a mark.

I hated the little tear drop. The bloody thing tied me to a human. There was only one other thing that shamed me more and that was when Inuyasha cut my arm off. Every other thing that shamed me stemmed from his wench. Well, she had said she wasn't Inuyasha's but if that was true then why did she travel with him? If they were not mated then why was she willing to die for him?

I knew my enraged mind was trying to find fault with the miko. I knew that she and Inuyasha were not mated, she had no mark. Still how could anyone give their own life for...what...her _friend._ I could see a member of her family or her mate but a simple _friend?_ Someone that was little more than a traveling companion! I simply could not grasp why she would wish to keep them safe at the cost of her own life.

The crazy girl had all but accepted me with open arms after I had _killed _her. My sword had pierced her heart and yet she still talked as if nothing had happened at the meeting. It had only been about half a day ago and the mark was already driving me crazy. I would have to keep an eye out on her. If her emotions got out of hand I had to be there to keep her under control. A small part of my mind wondered her friends had reacted to her mark. I wonder if she had hid it. Perhaps that's why she had been so uncomfortable only moments ago. I decided to head out now. I hadn't gone far.

_ _

I found her sneaking around everyone, going somewhere that she wished to remain secret. I had to wonder what she would keep from these humans that she would give her life for. I was confused when she started to walk through the woods. It was still so early that it could be counted as late. Why was she out this late?...err...early? Not that I cared. I didn't care. Why should I?

She continued though, through the woods until she came to a well. I knew that it had long since dried up. Why would she be going to a dry well before dawn? My heart sped up as she slung her feet over the side. She wouldn't...

The girl slipped and fell into the well. That would kill her! Why would she do that! What had possessed her to just jum-I ran over to the well and peered down into it's chilling depths expecting to find a broken priestess but she was...gone. The little miko had disappeared down the well. Apparently she was more than just a strangely clad miko that followed my brother. How interesting...

_ _

I had followed her, masking my aura, several times after that. When she had disappeared down the well I had been bombarded with emotions I hadn't felt in years but the real problem was they weren't my own. I still hadn't figured out why I had been cursed with such a rare thing as knowing a persons, particularly the miko's, every emotion. I had though. I had to juggle all of these emotions that seemed to flow out of the well all while dealing with my own emotions.

Remaining the stoic creature that I was had become an almost impossible task, but I had. She had, had no major emotional break downs since then but I had followed her anyway. Only Kami knows what possessed me to do so. She had chosen to hide her hand under a germent she called a 'glove' that was from this land in the well that she had miraculously reappeared from. I would ask her about it at our next meeting. My curiosity was eating away at me. The humans had built her a hut. It was nice by human standards, large in size for a hut and sturdy. I found myself observing her more often now. She was simply full of surprises. I wondered when she woud be traveling again. I might just have to drop in...or maybe I could find her alone...my palm stung as the violent thoughts began to enter my head. Damn that mark to the seventh circle of hell!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO KAGOME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The air was warm and damp this morning. I wasn't tired because I had gone to bed early just so I could watch the sunrise. I grabbed my bow and scurried out of my new hut. It had been eerily quiet last night and the sounds of approaching morning were welcome. Little birds chirped happily and I took joy in the sound.

After about ten minutes I saw pink on the tree tops and knew I was very close. I was soon surrounded by the dancing blossoms again. The place comforted me for some reason. The suns rays were not just yet on the horizon.

Suddenly my spine tingled in a warning. I was being watched. I once again knew who it was. He had never come out of his hiding spot but I had sensed him several times. I couldn't detect him with my miko powers but instead I relied on good old fashioned instinct to tell me if he was watching and right now my instincts were just screaming that he was there. I sighed in frustration.

" I know you're out there. Why do you hide?" I could picture him stiffen and then smirk. I knew it was something he would do.

" So you've finally sensed me." I looked in the general direction of his voice.

" No, I've sensed you several times but I just hadn't called you out with so many people around. It was less trouble for both of us." I saw a shadow of his form appear and I shivered. Only he could make standing in the shade surrounded by falling blossoms look creepy.

" Is there something you wanted Lord Sesshomaru?" Why was he here?

" I require nothing from a human and I never will." He said with a sneer. I shrugged and settled in to watch the sunrise. I had planned to do this alone but if he wanted to stalk me then I wouldn't stop him.

" I bet you think the sunrise is just another day don't you?" There was no answer but I continued. The sky started to dance in beautiful shades of orange and pink." I love watching the world come to life as it rises. Maybe that's what I live for, just to live. Maybe you need no more purpose than that. Maybe the sun rises just because it does. No, I can't believe that. The sun is more than that, don't you think?" Again there was no answer.

" The sunrise cleanses us of darkness. It tells us it's ok to mess up because each day we will rise and shine like new, just like the sun. Don't you ever wish you could start a day over?" I didn't expect an answer this time so I was surprised to get one.

" Of course not. I don't wish to start over because I make no mistakes." I wanted to laugh. He was so arrogant. It was amazing, really!

" Yes, well, I , in all my human glory, make several mistakes and wish to correct them all the time. I watch the sunrise when I'm feeling like I need to start over." He seemed to remember something.

" Where does the well take you?" I frowned and sighed.

" Well I guess that secrets out. It's not 'where' but 'when'. I am from the future...well...was. I used to travel between this era and the future 500 from now." Questions buzzed in his head.

" So you know what will become of my kingdom?" He was looking at me with a glint in his eye that said I looked like a shiny new tool to him.

" Well...yes and no. I can't detect demons in the future so either the demons got stronger and were all able to hide their aura's or humans overthrew them." I saw his eyes flash a dangerous red.

" Foolish human! Demons will never go extinct!" I calmly shrugged.

" You asked and I answered." I saw him calm at my simple answer. It wasn't my fault that his race might go extinct. I had also said they might have grown stronger but he refused to notice that part.

The sun flashed brilliantly and lit his own two twin suns. He only blinked. I had come here to relax but I had found myself enjoying the company of the Western Lord. This was quite strange.

" I have to wonder what has made you want to follow me. Then again I suppose you have just as many questions as I do." He didn't answer but I recognized the look in his eye as curiosity. I decided to tell him a few things.

" Hm, while I can't tell you your races fate I can tell you about the place I come from." I must have spent an hour simply telling him of the technologies of my old time. He actually asked a few questions.

" How do these...ve-hi-cl-es...move without any magical aid." I smiled. Inside him was a curious little boy. His claws tapped against a tree impatiently and I noticed a little pink tear drop the same color as mine but the colors were backwards.

" I honestly can't tell you. I'm not a mechanic and I would always ride on my bike so I don't know. What is that on your hand?" He glared at his hand and I wondered what it had done to him.

" That,miko, is the mark that you placed upon this Sesshomaru's person." I blinked. _I _had done _that._

" Wow. I would have thought that your powers would instantly counter act my own. I didn't know I could do that." He glared at me and I wished he would turn his anger back on his hand.

" Neither did I, miko. It seems that we both under estimated your ability." I couldn't help it, I laughed.

" What amuses you?" It seems he didn't find anything funny about the situation.

" I just seem to be the only exception to everything. I think the fates either really like me or hate me because they play a dangerous game with the things that they allow me to do. I am an ex time traveling miko that adopted a demon son, made friends with a hanyou, travels with my reincarnate that hates me, and to beat that I actually had enough power to place a mark on _you,_the most powerful demon in what must be the whole of Japan! That, Lord Sesshomaru is what amuses me." If I didn't know better I would say that his eyes widened a fraction.

" I do not find that amusing, only strange." I shrugged.

" It wouldn't be the first time someone has called me strange." It suddenly hit me that I had, had a civil conversation with Sesshomaru for the last hour and a half. To beat that I didn't want to leave.

" If you have anymore questions I'm afraid they will have to wait. I'm sorry but I have to get back to my friends. I look forward to our next meeting." I bowed deeply and turned to walk away expecting him to do the same but he had another question.

" Why would you protect your friends with your life?" The question seemed to slip out of it's own accord. Well that had surprised me. I smiled.

" Why does the sun rise and set? Sometimes things just happen because they do. Sometimes things are meant to happen. I am not the one to judge Sesshomaru." She had forgotten his title but he ignored it. He watched her retreating form until it disappeared.

" Indeed." He whispered to the dancing blossoms. Sometimes things were just meant to happen...

################################################################

I left him there, standing in the clearing. He hadn't commented on the drop of his title and that was surprising. He had been genuinely curious and I, being the foolishly friendly person that I am, had answered every one of his questions.

We had just talked for an hour and a half. There had been no arguments,he had just listened as I told him about cars, microwaves, televisions, and music that comes out of a tiny object that can fit into my hand. He had called it magic and I had smiled. I told him to stick around for another five hundred years and he would see.

As we had talked his eyes had changed several times. When he was curious his eyes were speckled with flecks of brown. When he was fascinated they simply glowed a brilliant gold, and when I mentioned something he didn't like is eyes would turn so hard that it reminded me of looking at the sun through ice. I would try to bring back the glow when they did that. His eyes were beautiful when they glowed. I had to wonder what they would look like when he was happy. Truly happy, not his isolated state from the world. I remembered the little girl that traveled with him.

She was such a sweet little girl, I wondered how she could travel with Sesshomaru. It was this thought that brought out the certainty that there was more to the seemingly cold western lord. I knew he had a troubled past even though nothing more had been spoken of it. No being was born into the world emotionless and unfeeling. Under his shell was a mushy core. I thoroughly planned to find that core.

I would figure out the puzzle also known as Sesshomaru. I had to get closer to him though. How could I meet him once a month and become his friend? I couldn't! So how would I see him more often. If he would still follow our group then it would be easy but now that his curiosity was quenched I had to wonder if he would. Now that I lived on my own I would have more privacy but I didn't know if he would follow us.

I sighed and decided that the only thing I could do was wait to see if he would. I thought about the sunrise this morning. It had been so beautiful. I could still see the shine with the same excitement but I could not see what held me here now, what kept me going. I had my family, I had my hut, but there was something that I needed and I didn't know what that thing was. It was like finding a whole I never knew I had.

It was like an unquenchable thirst, an itch you can't scratch. I felt that I needed someone else to scratch that unscratchable itch. I ran my hand through my bangs in frustration.

Then again perhaps I was crazy. Maybe I had imagined ever meeting the Lord. My hand tingled under the glove and I knew that I wasn't crazy. It was there for undeniable proof. The memories were there too, banging on the inside of my brain telling me to find a way into his heart. I would have to be like fire, like the sun, to his icy heart. I would have to have an unfailing loyalty but...Inuyasha. I couldn't possibly. Then again he had Kikyo. He didn't need me now, no matter how good of a friend he was, he had tossed my love aside like yesterday's trash. A slight pain stung me but it was the simple pang of rejection. It was no longer the longing ache of unrequited love. I saw my hut in the distance. It looked lonely and sad. I turned away and started off towards Kaede's hut. I wanted to see my friends.

Once I made it I heard excited murmurs inside. Kikyo's voice rung off the walls.

" I told you she was a traitor. She went off to see that demon and she's going to tell him to kill us all!" I heard her hiss. I heard a shuffle of clothing and then Inuyasha spoke.

" I don't think she would do that." What did he mean _think._ I had stuck by his side for...almost four years now. How could he _think_ I wouldn't turn into a traitor! Why that insufferable-

" Shut-up! Okaa-san would never do that! I'm sure she has a reason!" My dear Shippo.

" Yes, I'm sure Kagome has a perfectly acceptable reason for meeting Sesshomaru." Miroku spoke calmly.

" I"m telling you! I sensed the mark on her hand. She probably made a deal with that evil demon for her own selfish purposes. She may have traded our lives!" I felt a strange urge to protect Sesshomaru's name. He wasn't evil!

" Listen you little clay bitch! My friend would never do that. Maybe your just trying to cover your own treachery!" Sango defended me fiercely.

" Well you should know, Slayer. Did your brother not turn against your entire village." I heard a crash and I instantly knew what had happened. I rushed in to find just what I expected. Sango was above Kikyo who was on the floor with her fist raised. Kikyo was holding her nose.

" My brother did not have a choice. You are just a shameless excuse for a living being. I should just pound your clay body into the dust it's made of but...Oh, hey Kagome." I looked over at her and smiled. Perhaps I was meant to have her as an older sister and the fates corrected their mistake by sending me to this time.

" Thank you Sango, for defending me. Thank all of you really but...I did meet with Sesshomaru. I can't tell you why but-" Inuyasha absolutley exploded.

" Are you crazy! Why would you put us in that kind of danger! Do you realize what you could have done. You need to-"

" SIT!" A satisfying crash was heard as the hanyou made a whole in the ground. It had been far too long since I had indulged in such privledges. The deeper than usual whole proved that.

" He is now our ally. I refuse to tell you why but...well he just is. I will _NOT_tell you anything else. If you choose not to trust me then so be it." Kikyo stood and stuck her nose up in the air. Kikyo trusting me was as likely as Naraku skipping up in a too too, tossing around rose petals and handing us the rest of the jewel wrapped up in a gift basket containing things made of gold. Yeah, not gonna happen.

" I will not trust a demon's whore." I felt the ancient magic swell up inside of me. How dare she accuse me of such acts!

" Think what you will Kikyo. If you were any kind of priestess you would be able to sense my purity, both mentally and physically. I wouldn't talk considering you are soon to be a hanyou's mate. No offense Inuyasha, I'm only making a point to her." He nodded at the semi-apology and I turned toward the rest of my family.

" Do you need to ask?" Sango walked up beside me, clearly trusting me and on my side. Miroku soon followed and Shippo had been on my shoulder since I entered the hut.

" Ok then, I know you guys trust me. Inuyasha?" I felt a slap to the face when he simply looked away. I forced myself to understand what he must be feeling. The love for the dead priestess Kikyo, the hate for his brother, and our friendship that was bordering the fence of friend or foe right now. He glanced up at me and I at least knew he was sorry. At least I knew the friendly love he felt for me was stronger than the hatred he felt toward his half-brother. I would be happy with that. I would be happy with that or I would simply be sad and I refused to be sad. I nodded and turned to my family, the real one.

" Sango, Miroku, Shippo, if you truly trust me then know that I love you all and what I say next will in no way harm you. I am going to search for the shards on my own for a while. I will visit often but...I need to do this." Their grim faces nodded in understanding. I could not be here when Kikyo was. This village was not big enough for the both of us...It was like a crappy western. Ha.

" I love all of you. Don't worry Inuyasha. I know your miko won't let you say it but I forgive you. I will be leaving now. I'll visit soon, promise." With that, I was gone. I had found my way to get closer to Sesshomaru. There was a problem though...how would I convince him to let me into his group. I had gotten this far. I had done more amazing things than convince Sesshomaru to let me travel at his side. Oh wait...no I hadn't. I headed toward my hut so I could pack. There was so much to do...and too much time.

AN: WOW! I did this really fast. I hope it's ok because I literally just typed it up and posted it. Things might seem to be happening fast but something will throw everything out of whack. Don't worry, drama is not far . Thank you all SO much. I love reviews! It's like a healthy drug. So very addictive and hard to get...but some of you are so very good with reviews. You know who you are. I love those that always review. Those are better than random reviews because I _know _you like it if you keep reading. Tell me what you guys think. Did you like Sesshomaru's point of view? Did you miss Kagome's? Do you want me to add another character? Koga perhaps...Tell me!...pweeze...

-Dreamer-

Sesshy: I'm glad you didn't keep me in that box you call an imagination for 13 more days. It's scary in there.

Kagome: How do you do that dreamer? You're the only one that can make him behave.

Dreamer: Don't worry, you will later in the story.

Kagome: But I wanna do it now. SIT! Aww, see it didn't work. Not even in here

Dreamer: Sigh. Be patient! Get back in the box! You're scaring the readers! Isn't she?

Readers: ( crickets chirp)

Dreamer: Groan. I give up!

Kagome: Yay! Sit boy!

Sesshy:(Boom!) groan...

Kagome: oops

I know, I'm stupid. XP


	8. Chapter seven

AN: My fingers hurt from typing so much.T_T. My brain hurts worse from all the ideas and things that these characters might say though. So with that in mind...here ya go

Disclaimer:Nope, not that lucky.

I was lonely. I hadn't left yet and I hadn't come up with an idea that would make Sesshomaru agree to let me travel with him. It had been about four sunrises and my hut had settled once again into a creepy silence. Night had settled over the land and I was watching the moon. It moved slowly across the sky as the hours ticked by and I never grew tired of watching it. _I _however did get tired. My eye lids were drooping and I was outside propped up against the sacred tree. Something was watching me again, I just knew it. The Lord had more questions. Well, they could wait. I was vaguely aware of my arms falling limp and my head tilting to allow me a more comfortable position to sleep in. I let the dreams surround me as I fell far from reality.

_ _

The silly onna was falling asleep. It was the middle of the night and she was going to go to sleep in this clearing with no protection. Demons littered this forest. She had been just staring up at the moon as if it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. I wondered what fascinated her so about these things of nature. She was like my mother with nature. She found all sorts of every day life things that could compare to the simple workings of nature. I realized I had compared the little human onna to my great mother, an inu demoness.

I couldn't bring myself to care. They were alike and I could not deny that. They both had the dainty, graceful and feminine features. I approached the sleeping miko to see that she looked a lot like a younger version of my mother. The ears were of course different and the eyes that were now closed. The miko's were like a soft liquid brown. The colors were different but the way they had looked at me, they had looked as kind and as forgiving as my mother's had. I think that may be why I had brought her back. Then again, as the miko had said, some things just happen and some were meant to be. Perhaps I had just done it...or just maybe...fate had tossed her into my life. As she had said, they put her in many situations that she never believed she would find herself in. I would obviously not be getting rid of her anytime soon. My mark sent a flow of calm through me and I assumed it had come from the miko's dreams.

I wondered what a human, such as she, would dream about. I also found it strange that she could find any comfort around a creature such as myself. My aura didn't even seem to disturb her. She just slept as the world went round. I was amazed at her knowledge that she had shown a few days prior. My respect for her had grown and there was no way I could stop it. Her many words flooded over and over in my mind. She had murmured to herself about a reason for living. I didn't understand her need for something to live for. I was satisfied to just live...along with power of course. Had she been right? Was power the only thing I lived for?

My life seemed to hold little value to me and I realized that I did only live for power. I was surprised to see that the little miko knew me better than I knew myself. After all the training I had forced myself through as a child and a simple human could read me like a book. I didn't feel shame for that. I felt something more than an ally in the miko. I felt I could trust her and I was supposed to trust no one. She had broken my outer barrier with a few words long driven from my memory that had seemed to return with her repeating them. She shouldn't be able to do that. I shouldn't want her to, but, shamefully, I did. I wanted her to stay. I had enjoyed her company and her voice had filled the air with a soft musical note. She had never expected an answer and perhaps that's what had made it so easy to talk to her. I had talked more today to her than I had Rin it the past six months. I felt a slight guilt at avoiding the girl and I knew it was the miko's fault. Her wild emotions had confused the line that separated our different emotions.

I could not allow my control to slip. I would not. This little human would not change me. I wouldn't let her. I needed to stop it but I found the idea of never having a conversation with the miko again was more painful than the jolts of the mark. I sighed and sat by the miko.

I looked up at the moon, trying to see what the human saw in it's beauty but I could only find a white rock. I tried to look again though, from her point of view. It comes out during the darkness. It gives the smallest rays of light but enough to allow those below to see. So it protects in the night. I looked at the moon once again and I think I started to see what she saw. It wasn't a rock but a precious stone that led the sun to drive away the darkness. The wind blew and I felt the lightest caress on my cheek. The wind wasn't supposed to feel like a hand and be warm like one. Not at all. I recognized that touch though and leaned into the rapidly disappearing but barely lingering touch. How I had loved her. I would give anything to simply tell her that one last time. The bitter-sweet memories stung my heart.

I looked up at the moon again and it seemed to shine brighter just for me. I found that the moon was like my mother, protecting even in darkness. I found Kagome like the sun, warm and inviting, not denying even the coldest of creatures her kindness. Great, I had thought her name and I was letting her way of thinking sink into my mind. The miko slumped and her nose hit a spike of my armor. She jolted awake and looked around.

" Wha...? Sesshomaru? Ow, what happened to my nose, it stings!" Her eyes were watering and her voice was nasally. It was amusing me. She was funniest when she didn't mean to be.

" Am I dead?" I was tempted to laugh at her.

" No but if you continue to sleep out here you will be." She stood with a groan and started to stumbled sleepily inside. She turned to me and seemed to remember something.

" Will you join me over some tea. I want to ask you for something." I was highly suspicious of her request. A part of my mind was telling me that she had been patient and was going to now ask for something selfish. A bigger part said that she wouldn't do that. So I followed her inside, having no idea of what to expect.

_ _

I made the tea in a hurry. I wondered what he would think of the futuristic tea. It was just plain old tea but he would love the bags they came in with his curious nature. I even explained as I made it how it worked and what it was. He pointed out several other things in my mostly empty hut. He even pointed out the ramen. I had offered to make him some but he had said another time. If he agreed to my request then it would be much sooner than he thought. I sat on the cushion on the opposite side of him.

" What do you require?" I looked up, startled and stunned that he had started a conversation. I cleared my throat. I was sure he could see I was nervous. Little did she know that he could feel it.

" I'm sure you are well aware of the rules of our little treaty." There was a slight up and down motion of his head that I assumed was a nod.

" I would like you to take a step further than just an ally Sesshomaru...sama. I wish to travel with you and your companions. Oh...and my son Shippo would be joining us." I just knew he would say no because of Shippo but I wouldn't leave him after he had already lost his first parents. Besides Rin would be good for him to play with, but I was sure he would say no.

" Why?" I shook my head to make sure I had heard him correctly." Do you plan to betray them?" I sucked in a startled breath.

" No! Never! It's just...I didn't betray him, he betray me. He had promised to always protect me. Well, forever was a lie." I knew he knew what I spoke of. He knew of the legends of Kikyo and Inuyasha.

" How foolish of him. He gave you, flesh and blood, up for a cold, uncaring clay doll." It I didn't know better I'd say he complimented me. I nodded for an answer.

" He let her join our group. I can not live near her. She will drive me crazy. I've never begged for anything before but I will if you'll let me join your group. I will not question your direction or decisions. I will simply go after a shard if I happen to sense one which is unlikely because Naraku has almost all of the rest of them. I will not bother you and I will find my own food. I'll even watch Rin. She'll have Shippo to play with and I won't hurt your retainer Jaken." I could only pray that he would let me join along with Shippo. I needed another companion. I once again felt the pang of emptiness inside, like I was hollow. Like I needed more to keep me going. I watched his eyes as he made his decision. Silence filled the air and it was the first uncomfortable one I had experienced around the normally silent Taiyoukai. His eyes flickered and I was sure he would call me a fool for asking and slice my head off. But he didn't...

" Not yet. I will allow you to travel with me but I must first go to my castle. When I return you may travel with me and my followers...or group rather." I couldn't stop the smile from spreading over my face. He had agreed. I was going to be his ward, ha.

" Shippo too?" I let the hope sink through.

" Was that not the agreement?" I jumped up and squealed. I didn't normally act like this but nothing this exciting had happened in along time aside from our first meeting which still had to do with him. I wondered if he'd call Kagome if I asked but decided that it might make him end his nice streak.

" I have no idea what is making you be so genuinely nice to a human like me but whatever force of nature that allowed it, Kami bless them. Thank you so much Lord Sesshomaru." He nodded.

" We will not have to change the bond because we will be traveling together but we will still have to be allies with my half-brother. Do you wish to change that?" I shook my head furiously.

" No, we are working toward the same cause so it would be foolish to turn and he's still my friend so I wouldn't dare." I was horrified at the thought of turning against my friends.

" Very well, I will return soon. Be ready when I return." I smiled and nodded.

" Certainly Lord Sesshomaru." I loved the sense of easy companionship that came with the agreement. Apparently, done with words, he left.

" Buy Sesshomaru." He once again didn't correct me with the use of his name. I began to excitedly pack my bags. I wouldn't have to travel alone after all. It seemed the fates were forcing Sesshomaru and myself into traveling together. Here they go again...

_ _

My mark was sending delightful tingles through my arm and down my spine. The woman was ridiculously happy at the moment. I cursed her for being happy. I cursed myself for making her happy. While I was at it I cursed the fates that had decided that I would be the newest unwilling participant in there game of life.

Even as I cursed her, the thoughts of her smile filled my mind. I had never seen her smile. I had seen her distressed, nervous, calm, and Kami knows I've felt every emotion known to man come from her but I had never seen her happy. Her brilliant smile had caught me slightly off guard. And even as I tried to push it back, the thought that _I _had made her smile stuck in the walls of my mind. She hadn't smiled in weeks and _I _had made her with a simple granted request. All I had to do was find Jaken in the cave I had left them in. That is after I informed my castle that I would not be returning again for quite some time. She had smiled at the fact that I would let her travel with me. I still could not see why she would prefer to travel with me as opposed to traveling alone.

I don't talk much which seems to be her favorite thing to do. Most of the time I travel only within the confines of the Western lands and that would make it hard for her to search for her little shards. I should probably look further into the matter of this jewel. I didn't need it but if Naraku wanted it then where ever it was then Naraku was sure to follow. Kagome needed to get to the shards first or destruction would soon come over the lands...there it ws again. I had thought her name and the sentence had shown signs of not only trust but that I believed in her ability to defeat Naraku. It seemed she could aim her bow now but that wasn't useful in the least in close combat. If twenty demons lunged at her she would be dead in seconds. Her miko energy it seemed was still mostly dormant inside her. If it were to awaken she would be...extremely powerful. It didn't matter to me though. If she died it would be her own fault for not seeking out training. A small thought came up that perhaps she had but my baka half-brother wouldn't let her train. She had certainly gotten better since our first...meeting. I had thought my poison would kill he that day but then she just popped out and threatened to kill me with my fathers fang. I think that might have been when I started to respect her. She had reeked of fear but not for herself and what fear she did have for herself she hid.

I hadn't thought a human capable of hiding their fear what witht their trembling and stuttering. That day she had proved me wrong for the first and most definitely not the last time. She had simply asked me to travel with me and I had let her, asking for nothing in return. Not that I needed anything from a human but...I realized I had not only trusted her with myself but with Rin's life as well. Not to mention Jaken's. I had seen her protect Rin from one of Inuyasha's run away attacks at more than one of the many battles my brother and I had fought. I could trust her with Rin and I knew she would protect her with her life. I had my reasons to doubt that I could trust Jaken to do the same. Speaking of which where was the pesky imp? I could see the cave in the distance but no Jaken and more importantly no Rin. I felt panic begin to rise but I pushed it down. Maybe she had gone to hunt for flowers?

I walked faster than normal to a field of flowers. There was nothing there. The panic began to rise and I couldn't stop it. Food? Maybe she had gone for food. I went to a nearby river...nothing. I felt the panic that I knew was my own set in. I began to look everywhere. I rechecked the places I had before and I checked every open space. It wasn't until I found a large open clearing that I smelled her, everywhere. I could smell her on every tree and flower and every blade of grass. I could not pin point any certain direction. Someone had taken her and I couldn't find her. My Rin, she was gone. If I couldn't smell her and I couldn't see her...I needed to find her. I needed someone that could sense her. I needed a miko. A rare smile formed on my lips. I knew a miko. After all some things were just meant to happen...

_ _

I was packing my few belongings with a smile still stuck on my face. Then some a horrible sensation ran from my mark, down my arm, and through my spine. I shivered as I felt panic set in. My heart didn't speed up and my breathing didn't accelerate. It wasn't my panic but Sesshomaru's, I realized. The feeling stayed and I hurried to pack my things. There was a certain dread filling my heart and this was my own. I could feel that something very bad was about to happen.

If it could make Sesshomaru panic then I was in trouble. Maybe his castle was under attack...but I had never known his to be panicked in battle only elated and excited. I finished packing and moved outside. I only had my yellow bag so I didn't have to carry much. I was sure that would make it easier for whatever was about to happen. The panic stopped for a moment and I took a deep breath. The emotion had been suffocating me. I would have taken Shippo but I knew that when this thing started, it wouldn't be a good place for his child's mind and eyes. The panic was replaced with urgency. It hit me full force and I gasped. What was happening to Sesshomaru?! I found myself worrying for him. If it could make him panic then need something with that sort of urgency then it was bad. No it wasn't bad, it was terrible. I heard trees snapping throught the forest and I knew of one person, or demon rather, that would be doing that at this particular moment.

About two minutes later I saw him. When he saw me, before I could blink, he was standing a foot away from me, his nose almost touching mine, his eyes glowing red, and his claws almost puncturing my wrists that his large hands were painfully wrapped around. He was seconds from losing control. I could deal with Inuyasha like this but Sesshomaru...I gulped.

" Sesshomaru," he snarled," I'll help you. What can I do?" Hid blood red eyes were now flecked with gold. " What happened?" He closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them they were back to their honey-golden color. I sighed in relief.

" You will help me." I nodded.

" Of course. What happened?" He seemed irritated like I was supposed to already know.

" She's gone! They took her!" I wanted to slap him.

" Who?!" His hands squeezed impossibly tighter.

" Rin, she's gone. They took and I can't find her." I nodded as I felt my own panic set in. Why did he need me?

" Why can't you find her? Did she just disappear?" He growled. He was losing control again already. I couldn't deal with this. I slapped him, no too hard but enough to get his attention.

" Listen Sesshomaru! If you don't tell me the circumstances I can't help you. Calm down and tell me what in the hell happened and why you can't find her." He seemed shocked for a moment before he nodded.

" Come, I can't explain it. You'll have to tell me what it is." I nodded, expecting to run faster than I've ever ran when he scooped me up like a football and tucked me under his arm.

" Oomph, what are you..." The wind hit me hard and I had to squeeze my eyes shut. I bit back a scream but at the same time I was excited. He was so fast! It was like a walking roller coaster.

" Open your eyes." He plopped me down and it took me a few seconds to decide which of the three demon Lords was the real one.

" Ugh," I stood and shook my head." Ok so what happened?" He gestured around us as if saying " LOOK!".

" Can you sense Rin?" I recalled the sweet little girls aura. It was strange, this signal I was getting. It was like...frequency I decided. It was like it wasn't clear and it was coming from _everywhere! _It was like Rin _was _the clearing instead of something in it.

" I can't exactly...feel her. It's like...she's everywhere.

" Like she's here but not here?" He asked. That was exactly it.

" Yes, that's exactly what it feels like." I saw a tree. It was just like all the other trees except I felt something from it. It had a strange aura. Trees weren't supposed to have auras. Something drew me to it. Something in it reached for me and I took hold of the hand that was so desperately grabbing for me. I walked over to the tree and I placed a hand on it's rough bark. As soon as my skin made contact with it, a large...I can't describe it. A hole? It was more like a passage. I had seen it before. It ripped through reality and a large black...hole?...appeared in the trees place. Not good.

" Se-Sesshomaru? This is bad, very bad. I've heard of this. You know how you said it feels like she's here but not here?"

" Hn." My stomach clenched.

" Well, she's here. That hole, it will lead you to her. She's in this clearing. Someone used a gas to spread her scent all over this clearing. They also used some sort of spiritual power to spread her aura. I'm not sure how to describe this. It's like an imaginary world seperates her from us. It's like...we have to follow a maze, or a complicated series of dangerous paths to get to her. If you go through this...vortex, or whatever you call it, then well...it's very unlikely that you will come back. Imagine it as an illusion designed especially just to throw you off. This is the only way to her though. Will you do it?" He began to walk to it and I knew he would. I realized with awe that he considered Rin to be like his child. I couldn't let him do this alone.

" Wait! I'm coming with you. I can tell you if something is real or not and if we go together...we might make it back." He looked confused.

" You would risk your life to help me?" I nodded. Walking beside him I grabbed his hand.

" I would for all of my friends. Don't let go of my hand. If you do it might throw us into different worlds. Hey, Sesshomaru do you trust me?" I had to know this. This situation I was throwing myself into demanded that he trusted me. I waited for his answer.

_ _

She had accepted me. So easily had she let me into her heart so much that she would jump into a different world that she would most likely not return from to help me find my daughter. I pushed back the thought that I had called Rin daughter.

Could I trust her though? I had been dragged through so much training that demanded that I not trust another living being. She had proved herself though. I knew this deep down through my very soul. Just as I was about to answer, she changed her question.

" Never mind." I smelled something salty. She was about to cry because she thought I didn't trust her. She, the woman so strong that she gave her life for her friends without shedding a single tear for herself, was about to cry because I didn't trust her.

" Let me rephrase that. Would you give your life for Rin?" Without as much as a single thought or hesitation I nodded. " Well, what I'm about to do will either kill us both or make you stronger." I nodded, suddenly suspicious.

" Please hold in your youki because if you let it loose it would kill me and that would make my miko energy act up and it might purify you. Just keep your energy under control and we will live through this. What I'm about to do I mean." I nodded and she went over to my left, to what was left of my arm.

" This will hurt but if your blood didn't react badly to me I'm not so sure. Just stay calm." I nodded. She began to draw out my youki energy. I wanted so bad to call it back. I_ did _somewhat trust her though. I knew she wouldn't kill me at least. My beast was surprisingly calm, trusting her judgement completely. All of my energy had been drawn out. I was al weak as an average human. I hated it. I felt her holy energy replace it. I expected a burn but it rushed over me in a wave of bliss. It was heavenly. I forgot my very existence for few short moments. It was like I had been deprived of air and she suddenly filled me with oxygen. I was floating when suddenly I was brought back down to Earth. My youki energy began to leak back into my body. When it had all returned I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized I'd closed while I floated.

" What did you do miko?" She pointed to my left arm and I was confused for a moment. Then I realized that I wasn't supposed to have a left arm. SHe had...but she couldn't...

" How? Why?"

" I removed the youki from your body and held onto it while I let my holy energy fill you. I had to balance it out so I wouldn't purify you and so I wouldn't kill myself with your youki. I did it because where we're going you'll need all you've got. Oh, thanks for letting me do that." Had she just thanked me for returning my arm?

" No, thank you Kagome." I froze. That wasn't supposed to come out, none of it. I wasn't supposed to thank people, especially humans. She smiled. It made her face glow and for just a moment I didn't regret saying what I had.

" You said my name." So I had.

" Indeed." She grabbed my hand, my new left one.

" Are you ready?" She asked.

" No," this confused her." Willing, not ready." She smiled a sad smile and nodded.

" I know what you mean. I wonder if the sun rises in that world?" I shrugged but as I stepped through the vortex holding a human woman's hand, I prayed that it did.

AN: Ow! My fingers ache! My imagination is not torturing me though and my muse is calm. I may have to bandage my finger tips but dammit I am satisfied with this chapter! I came to several parts that I could end it at but I wanted to stop it here. This chapter is a bit longer than my others because of that so thank my determination. I realize that this might be going fast and Sesshomaru might seem OOC but I try to make him at least seem cold sometimes. _shrugs._Oh well. I'll admit I am using Rin to bring them closer together but this whole risking their lives in a distant universe thing should at least help them form a better bond. I will _try_to make it go a tad bit slower. It's going to be hard. I know Kagome brings his arm back in like _every _fic and I apologize it it seems I'm copying them. It's just too damn hard to remember that he's only got one. If you have any ideas please tell me because I write this as I go and creating an entire new and dangerous world for the next chapter might be a bit of a challenge. I was trying to keep this fic simple but the idea of actually coming up with a plot came to . Personally, I like Sesshomaru's point of view. I dunno why. Oh well. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'm not sick anymore! Yay! Anyway, please keep reviewing and I will keep writing. Remember, I'm open to suggestions and ideas. Compliments? Complaints? Tell me dammit! I'm just kidding! I'm not that pushy...sometimes...Buy!

-Dreamer-


	9. Chapter eight

AN: I am pissed! Not at you. Not at me. Not even at my poor little imagination that is so abused. I am pissed at...writers block. That kind of stuff wasn't supposed to happen to me. At least that's what I'd told myself before the last chapter with the whole being sucked into a tree deal.( By the way when I read this I laughed my ass off when you phrased it like that! You know who you are!) Anywho, I hit a blank. I loaded the chapter and all and just as I was about to shut my laptop...I thought I would go ahead and get a head start on my next chapter because my entire day was free. So I got ready to type on a fresh new document when it hit me...I was fresh out of ideas. I know almost exactly where I am going with this fic but dammit I have to get there first! I am severely stressed so please forgive me if this idea is lacking in any plot skill and I know there are probably some grammatical and spelling errors but I will have to take care of them later. You guys really are so understanding and I just want to thank you. You guys are awesome! Dreamer is plotting...

Disclaimer: Very stressed author is now growling at big intimidating men in black suits with big brief cases. " Get 'em boy" Author is now enjoying watching Inuyasha tear imaginary lawyers to shreds. What? You didn't think I'd make my Sesshy degrade himself like a common guard dog do you? Oh right...I don't own 'em. Sesshy chose me though so I don't have to own him. XP

It wasn't like traveling through the well. It was horrible. I had felt like this once before, when my soul had been ripped from my body. I was being separated from reality and it was painful. My physical body was in no danger but spiritually and mentally I felt like I was losing it. My mind went blank for a moment. There was something in my hand and I held onto it. I couldn't remember anything for a few seconds, like this place was going to strip me of everything of the world I had left behind and toss me into where ever I was going. I held onto it though and my mind stayed together. I realized the thing I was holding was a hand. It squeezed my hand, apparently feeling their share of pain. Through my still foggy mind I could remember that it was Sesshomaru. It seemed unreal for him to be in pain.

Then it stopped. I felt the nothingness slip over me and I tried desperately to cling to the reality, to the emotions. The world faded away and I thought of nothing. The hand in mine was slipping away and I knew I should hold on. So I did, with all my might. I had no determination because I could feel nothing but the hand seemed important even though in this state nothing had value to me. It seemed some force was trying to rip the hand away while something else was pushing us together. The hand tightened its grip too.

It changed again. I could feel again. Sesshomaru was there. I was here and he was holding my hand. The pain was gone...we were here. My vision was fuzzy when I opened my eyes. There was silver and gold. It felt like a dream. It was all I could see until the figure eventually cleared up to be...uh-oh. Not good.

I had seen this man before. Not alive though. No, this man's remains were supposedly in the lands of the after life right now and yet here he stood as flesh and blood before me. I had seen him yes; met him, no. I was prepared for anything. He could attack. He could run. The problem was he wasn't doing anything.

" Miko?" I heard his cool and silky voice behind me and while I may have jumped I also ran to hug him. It was about to register in my mind that he wasn't the type to hug in times of relief but the knowledge went to waste as my form went right through his.

" Sesshomaru?" He nodded. He looked like a Sesshomaru, acted like a Sesshomaru, and didn't talk like a Sesshomaru so it must be a Sesshomaru. He looked solid enough?

" Umm...I don't...?" He pointed toward the man that seemed frozen

" Explain what my father has to do with this." I fidgeted.

" I know as much as you do. Obviously we need solid forms to do anything. No one has ever made it out of one of these things mentally stable so nobody really knows what you're supposed to do. I only know these things will try to hit you where it hurts." There was a confused twinkle in his eye. The twinkle was tainted with the question it was asking though.

" This place will not try to hurt you physically. It will try to get you mentally. I need you to listen Sesshomaru-" The world started to shift. It wasn't the painful changing of reality but colors began to form in the lifeless place. Sounds began to filter through the void.

" Sesshomaru?"

" Hn?"

" Are we going to make it?" Silence...I hated silence. It was only supposed to be used when an answer was not desired to be given and right now I don't think either of us wanted to hear or speak of our chances of survival. The world stopped shifting and the scene was not a horrible battle zone that I had expected but a nice peaceful lake. Birds chirped and in the distance I heard water running. Then a horrible feeling hit me. I realized it wasn't my own. It was Sesshomaru's dread. He was staring at something. I looked up to see what it was only to find a woman. She was beautiful! She was only an inch or two taller than me. She had silky silver hair that I was sure I had seen before. Her eyes sparkled with a rich golden glow. She had on a beautiful flowing kimono that danced in the now existing wind. She looked just like...My own dread began to fill me.

" Miko, I know what we are to do." His voice seemed tired, like he was already regretting what he was about to do. He met my eyes and I was sure the same thought passed through our minds. _There is no turning back..._ I still was not sure what we had to do.

" I know what this place was meant for. We are going to be doing a bit of roll playing." I flinched at the thought. I knew now. Whoever had done this had better hope they could fight...

" You must play your father's roll, right?" I wanted to make sure. I didn't want to be sad but that hadn't ever stopped anyone from depression. I felt sympathy for the Demon Lord.

" What roll will I play?" This was all so very complicated. This...thing...wanted Sesshomaru and I to replay moments in his life? And Sesshomaru wouldn't be his own character but his father was the role he was playing? I don't get it.

" Why would it matter? If the point is to give us emotional turmoil then why would whoever made this illusion not make you relive your pain?" I noticed him flinch at the thought. It was wrong for someone with a swollen ego and pride like his to flinch.

" I believe we will be playing the characters that had the main rolls in whatever event we are tossed into. In this event, my father would be one of them. I also believe that that the reason we were forced into these parts was because they can alter the past." I had dealt with time before. I knew what this meant.

" I get it. So we will be going through the others painful memories together. The reason is to make us enemies, right?" He nodded. So pretty much I would be what he considered the bad guy in this memory and I would have to follow what had happened or I might alter something through time. To him though, I could have fixed the mistakes from his past. If I didn't change what the bad guy did, in his eyes, I would be betraying Sesshomaru. I was trapped between a rock and a hard place. I had the choice of following the memory and Sesshomaru's emotional wounds being reopened, lessening the chances that we would make it out of here sane, if alive at all. Or I could go against the rules of the illusion and fix the memory, trapping us both in here. But if I go along with the memory Sesshomaru will hate me and we won't make it out of here together! And if I change it for him were both stuck!

" Sesshomaru, this is bad. I don't know if I can...NO! We will do this. We'll get Rin back and we're coming with her! Then you can shred the one responsible into little-bity tiny pieces and all will be well. Watch, you'll see. We'll... all be...ok" Tears streamed down my face and I sobbed. Even as I knew what I spoke I knew what I said was a lie. I found that I could believe the lie though. I would live with the lie until the truth showed. I felt something on my shoulder. When I looked up through teary eyes it was not a almost see-through figure of Sesshomaru but a solid figure of Toga, his father.

" It's time Kagome." There was my name again. I felt my heart strengthen with the simple sound of my name coming off of his lips. It was time...

" Do you hate me Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's voice answered out of his father's lips.

" No, I respect you Kagome. I even trust you...now. I can't tell you what will happen but...be strong little miko. I trust your judgement." I felt as strong as him now. His few words had made me feel like I was on top of the world. I was strong because he said so. I trusted his judgement too so I had to trust his to trust me. I could only hope we could do this. I had his head full of memories to play out. A horrible thought struck me. He would be in my head, in my memories after this. I vaguely noticed that I had thought we would make it past this part of the challenge. I knew we would. I knew he was strong and I trusted him and he trusted me so I trusted the trust he had in my trust. My head was buzzing now. I felt two long arms encircle me.

" Never give up Kagome. I will see you again when this memory allows." I was in his arms still. He was hugging me...and I began to fade. I was probably going to my place in this memory, to be the bad guy that Sesshomaru hated. I wondered what this memory was about anyways? As the last of me faded I could hear myself whisper, "The sun always rises Sesshomaru,always." Then I was gone. He was gone. Now, all we had to do was beat the impossible.

_ _

I wasn't sure what had made me speak to Kagome in such a way. She was just a woman that traveled with me and was risking her life for my ward...that thought was giving me no help in bringing back the dislike I'd once felt for the miko. I found that I wished I would see her soon, just to know she was ok. Perhaps I'd inherited my fathers shameful love for humans. Maybe it was because I had to temporarily take over his illusional body but whatever it was deep inside my very soul something was growing for the miko. Kagome was finding a place with me just as Rin had. I tried to hate that and I tried to hate her but several things stopped me. My inner beast yelled at me from its cage in my mind, my sword pulsed violently, my mark was jolting me, and my own stomach clenched in the strangest of ways at the thought of hating her. So I didn't hate her. My actions proved that but I had refused to listen to them.

She was gone, faded into her part to take over her body. I loathed this day. I was not able to promise myself that I would hold back the resentment for the miko after this. She was going to make me go through it again. I tried to tell myself that it was what she had to do, her part in all of this. I knew who she would be. She was going to be the very cause of my hating humans...though I didn't hate all humans...

She was going to be Izaiyou. She was going to be the woman that drew my father away from my mother which had, in the end, resulted in my mothers death. She would follow through with it too. She would not mess the thin line of time up just so I wouldn't have to bear this memory but instead a loving childhood. This single event would lead to so many others. My fathers death, Inuyasha's birth, father leaving for the human...

The scene I was about to play was the moment my father had met my mother. She had claimed to immediatley fall in love with him. This would be so painful, to make what would all too soon be destroyed. The scene unfroze and the vision of my mother looked at me alarmed.

" OH! You frightened me Lord Inutaisho! Oh no, forgive me!." She bowed in her lovely grace and whispered a formal apology. I knew the words that my father would have spoken. My mother had whispered them as a bedtime story like it was a fairy tale during happier times.

" Please do not bow. I require none such formalities, and please, call me Toga. Tell me, what is your name?" Oh how it hurt to say these words. My mother fidgeted under my gaze.

" Tsuki Harabashi, my Lo...Toga." She giggled as she said my name. It had been far too long since I had seen heard her laugh.

" Well, Tsuki, that is quite a lovely name, would you care to join me for tea." Her face lit up with joy.

" I would love to Toga. You are so unlike the other lords." I forced the smile I knew my father would have on my face.

" Yes, I suppose I am. Shall we?" I let her slide her hand through my bent arm and I led her to the direction I knew my fathers balcony was. I heard her gasp when she realized where we were going.

" It is not allowed Toga! For me to be in your personal quarters, that would shame my family!" I felt my heart warm a bit at my mothers innocence.

" Does it shame you?" She blushed and looked away.

" Well,umm, no. It's just that, well..."

" Then it matters not. Come, it is only for tea." She smiled as she took her first sip. The world stopped again. The colors faded only to be replaced with new ones. This one was sad, this I knew. It was also happy though. This scene finalized it. This would create what was destined to be destroyed. I was doing it too. I would cause this! I would be responsible for my mothers death! I was so close to losing it. So close...

**Don't be a fool! Our mother is already dead! Doing this would just be accepting it. Remember the miko. She said this place is just trying to make you lose it. If you lose control the miko is in danger and if you even dare to put her in danger...**That got my attention. The unspoken threat was still lingering and I wondered why my beast was so protective of the miko. The thought of leaving her in here stranded with me when I was unstable was enough to keep me in control though. I could do this. I would do this.

The scene unfroze and my mother burst throught the door in tears. My heart rose into my throat. It was choking me, not allowing the words I needed to speak to escape.

" Tell me it's not true Toga! Did they really attack?!" I looked down and nodded. The words would not come.

" Then you are leaving! Please, don't leave me here. Your army is strong. They can fight them off without you. Stay, please." Only the urge to stop her tears allowed me to speak.

" They need me. Do not worry I will return. I am the Lord of these lands, I must go." She ran into my arms and cried into my chest. I had never seen my mother so distraught. She'd even been calm speaking of her death and yet losing my father was killing her. I knew what happened at this part. My mother had also told me of this memory, speaking of it as a fairy tale.

" Tsuki, look up at me." My mothers name sounded wrong coming from me but I continued." Would I ever lie to the person I love. Do you have no faith in me." She didn't realize what I'd said at first and she continued to cry.

" Of course I have faith in you but you'll be fighting and...what?" I chuckled, by force, at her.

" Has your hearing failed you at such a time as this? I was sure you'd hear me."

" Did you say-"

" Yes I did. Now, when I come back from this battle, which I will, will you be my mate and Lady of these lands?" She was silent for a while before she burst into tears anew.

" Of course! I love you too Toga. With all my heart. I will wait for you, always." I smiled and knew the words would be my undoing.

" Forever, you promise?" She smiled.

" Forever, I promise." The memory faded again. I collapsed onto the ground that shouldn't exist. I wanted to scream and go on a rage filled with blood lust but I didn't. I watched as my mother faded only to be replaced by the miko. She was holding a tray. I could not stop the relief from coming. She was here now. The scenery around me proved that this would be my greatest challenge. She would stay with me though, as I passed through. Just like the loyal person that she was.

_ _( I am back tracking to when Kagome first faded but in her point of view.)

I was so confused. I had appeared in a garden. It was full of flowers that even I had never seen. I was so enraptured by it's beauty that I could not stop myself from going about smelling of the enchanting little petals. I was so distracted that when I heard another voice I fell on my bottom, only now noticing that I was in a very expensive kimono, the kind royalty wear. So I had appeared in the bad guys form. Why would Sesshomaru hate a royal princess. Wait...Oh no. He was going to hate me and the person that allowed me to be born. How was I going to do this to him? I was the person that had caused him to hate humans. I was the one that had killed his mother!

I took a deep breath. No, I was in the body of the person that had done it. Still, I knew I couldn't go against the fates. If I changed this horrible memory only Kami knows how it would effect the past...well now it was the present...but in this memory it was the future. Ugh! I was confused and I didn't know who the scary looking man standing over me was and I was going to have to...wait...scary man!

I stood with my eyes wide. _Father..._I heard something whisper in my head. So this man was this body's father. I didn't look a thing like him. A feeling this time, not in words. I knew he was just married to my mother. So he was my step-father? An emotion that wasn't my own but came from the body filled me. Loathing, a bitter sense of hate is what this body had for this man.

"Izaiyou! I told you to stay in the castle! Go now, before they see you!" Another feeling. These people that were searching for me, I hated them too. Still not as much as I hated this man, my step-father.

" I am not afraid of them! Let them come! If you had allowed me to train then we would have nothing to worry about, and if you had not agreed to trade me only to turn your back on the deal then this would never have started! You run like a coward but I will stand my ground!" This was my voice but not my words. Something had made the words escape from my lips. Even if I didn't know what the situation was I was proud of this body for standing up to the man.

" It is not proper for a woman to train and I am no such thing as a coward! You will not speak of such things!" His hand came up and I felt it hit my cheek. It had shocked me. I did not know what to say. Apparently someone did.

" It is true. Only a coward would strike a defenseless woman. Come princess, I will not harm you." I may not have known what to say but I felt the urge to go to him. I knew him. I wondered if Sesshomaru still had control of the body or if it was an illusion like my step-father. I'll be damned if I didn't react to the evil man.

" Your enemy is not only stronger than you but he is kinder. You are a lowly man and death will only come to you. I will go with him. Do not even try to stop me you stupid baka." I turned to go to the demon lord, Toga. Even if it wasn't Sesshomaru Toga was an honorable demon if his previous words had not told me that then I could rely on not being killed because of the story line.

" Thank you Lord Inutaisho." I bowed to him. I may have known that I would live but there was no gaurantee that there would be no pain.

" Please, call me Toga princess." I smiled up at him. So this wasn't Sesshomaru. I wondered when he would take over the body. This memory did not hurt me at all. Only the thoughts that what I was doing would eventually lead to Sesshomaru's mother's death cut into me like a razor. It was too precise to be a blow. The pain hit a certain part of my heart so it had to sliced through the part that only held Sesshomaru. My heart would always bleed for this. Some wounds aren't healed by time.

" My name is...Izaiyou." He nodded and I thought a small smile formed on his thin lips.

" I will not hurt you so please do not worry. Watch out for my men though. Hold on." A cloud formed under him as he rose. I clung to him, thinking I might fall through the thick mist. I heard him chuckle and the memory faded. The colors faded like paint dripping off the walls and new ones appeared. This body, Inuyasha's mother, had done nothing wrong so far. It wasn't my fault Toga would eventually choose me. I had no guilt right now but I was sure it would come. A tray appeared on my hand filled with tea. In the distance I saw Toga and his current mate watching their son play. It was Sesshomaru...he was cute! He was running around chasing a butterfly. He couldn't have been more than three. Suddenly a biting jealousy consumed me. It was this body's, not mine. This body had already fallen in love with Toga in this memory. This body hated the lovely lady.

" Oh! Izaiyou! There you are. Please, bring the tea." I walked over to them bringing the tea. I bowed and averted my eyes.

" Here you are, Lady Tsuki." The woman smiled.

" I will never know why you insist on formalities. Thank you though." I nodded and turned to walk away. The lord followed me.

" Miko?" I jumped. It was Sesshomaru! I felt a rush of relief. It seemed like forever since I had last seen him.

" Is that you Sesshomaru?" I said just to make sure. He nodded.

" Yes. I do not like the form that was given to you." My heart shattered. Did he already hate me? " No matter. I trust that you completed the memory as it should be." So he didn't hate me. I smiled.

" Yep! I did everything. Listen Sesshomaru...I am so sorry that-"

" I do not need your pity. You must do your part. If I ever beg, if I plead, for you to change this memory...don't." He turned and growled. Whatever he had been doing had hurt him deeply. It was already starting to break him...

" Sesshomaru...I know it doesn't mean much to you but I can tell you're hurting. I will be here with you through the whole thing. Let yourself feel the pain Sesshomaru. I will think no less of you for showing emotion during this. I will do my part and only hope that you will not hate me afterwards. Please-" He once again interrupted me.

" This _is your _part miko. This is our part. You must kiss me." My knees buckled. Why? We were in the middle of a forest. No one would see so why? It didn't matter.

" Why?" He growled and grabbed my arms. He roughly pulled me towards him and his lips pressed to mine. This was not Sesshomaru's body but he was in it. Sesshomaru had kissed me...

" Toga, Sesshomaru is looking for his fa..._Toga!_." The Sesshomaru in Toga's body broke away leaving me standing there like a fool. He had kissed me...

" I...I...I thought... you said forever..." The woman was shattered. She was crying. With her eyes still full of tears she ran away, to the castle. The little Sesshomaru's head peeked around and he looked really worried. He walked up to me and tugged on my sleeve.

" Did you make mother cry?" My heart was then broken into little tiny pieces. I wanted him to have a happy child hood. I wanted to go tell the woman that I had made him kiss me and to forgive him. So this started it all. I would ruin Sesshomaru's child hood right here. I heard the Sesshomaru in Toga's body growl, telling me to hurry. Even now I was hurting him...

" Your father is mine now. If she cries it's her fault." The boy was about to rush to comfort her but I stopped him. I would make it a little better.

" Sesshomaru. In a long time from now you will meet a miko. When she says a certain thing remember this. What you will do to her will, in the end, bring you close together. You will hate me but befriend the miko." He broke away and rushed to his mother. This was turning into a complicated circle. What I had just done would cause his reaction but it had already happened which means I had already effected the future. My head now hurt.

" Miko...you were the one to tell me that." He looked confused. Looking at him I remembered the kiss and turned away blushing...he had kissed me.

_ _

My head was going back to the memory we had just relived. The evil woman that had told me that had actually been the human standing in front of me. So the memories I had were actually of her. So in all reality she _had _been the one to kill my mother. Not because she was doing the memory correctly but because it had actually been her! I forced the thoughts away. I was giving in. This place was trying to make me hate her and it was almost actually doing it. It wasn't her fault. It was Izaiyou's.

" I am so sorry Sesshomaru. Please don't hate me!" I felt two arms being flung around me. It was the miko. Why was she crying?

" Why do you weep?" She looked up at me through teary eyes.

" I had to do that to you! You don't deserve such a horrible thing!" She was...crying for me. Only my mother had ever cried for me. Kagome was crying because she had hurt me. Wait, she thought I hated her?

" Stop your tears. I do not hate you and it must be done. Another memory is starting." I dreaded the next one. These memories only got worse. Kagome didn't fade. She was going to be in this memory also. She was blushing. I wondered what I had done to make her blush. She looked at me suddenly and smiled.

" We're gonna make it. I mean it this time. I trust you too Sesshomaru and I have faith that you won't hate me." A warm feeling started in my stomach and spread through me. She trusted me, with her very soul I could tell that she trusted me. If she was going to trust me with her life then I trusted her with mine. Yes, we would make it. We both would, together.

AN: I am so scared! I've never written anything like this. This chapter seems short to me because everything seems to be happening so fast. I had a god awful case of writers block and this popped up in my head. I think Sesshomaru was terribly OOC in this. I apologise but you must understand, they are being forced into each others memories and they have the power to change the others futures. If you didn't get that( I'm not sure if I really explained it that well) I"ll give you an example. If Kagome decided to turn down Toga's advances then he would stay with Tsuki, Sesshomaru's mother, therefore, preventing her death. She could do that but then Toga would never die to protect Izaiyou and that would drastically change the future( Sesshomaru not being lord, Izaiyou never being killed and Inuyasha never being left orphaned so Kagome would never come into the picture at all!) So Kagome has to go by the memory but Sesshomaru would hate her and turn against her if she had the power to let his mother live and didn't use it. At least that's what the evil people that made the portal, or worm whole, or vortex or whatever the stupid hole is think. There will be more memories and maybe one of Kagome's. I didn't honestly like this chapter. It just doesn't seem...right. By the way if you didn't get the kiss scene it was what Toga did that caused his and Tsuki's separation. If you have any questions(even I was confused by this chapter) please review. I could desperately use some ideas on some memories. If you want me to add something let me know. Until I get _something _I probably won't update. I need to know what you guys want before I can make it happen. I answer all of my reviews personally if I can. Again I apologise for everything going so fast. I love you guys!

Sesshomaru: Kagome?

Kagome: Yeah.

Sesshomaru: I don't think she knows what to do with us.

Kagome: Well, if more people would tell her what they want her to do then Dreamer wouldn't have had this awful case of writers block. Shame on all of you.

Dreamer: Are you guys harassing my readers?

( Both look away guiltily)

Dreamer: Gimme some ideas guys. This Dreamer's brain hurts so she needs yours. Come on Sesshy. Dreamer needs to relieve some stress.( Drags grinning Sesshy into dark room) Later guys...Sesshy that tickles.

Kagome: Sorry she has warned you that she is mentally unstable hasn't she?

Inuyasha: What the hell is this place?

Kagome: Oh you've finally woke up. This is Dreamers imagination. She dragged you into it at the beginning of this chapter.

Inuyasha: This place is scary.

Kagome: You have no idea...

Sorry, I had to do it. :P I was wondering..If any of you guys can guess my age I will add something to the story of your choice. As long as it's nothing like a major plot twist or change of pairing. I am just curious what you guys think. I will only tell the person that guesses right. I just really, really want to know what you guys will guess. I could work out a different prize if you guys want...Then again you might not even care. XD.


	10. Chapter nine

AN: I will now say I'm sorry for the last chapter that royally sucked ass. I will also say sorry ahead of time for this one which will most likely also suck ass. I love all my loyal readers that just always seem to be there. I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I,dreamer, being of sound mind and body do solemnly...whatever, I don't own 'em

I could do nothing more than watch as Sesshomaru's memories flew in front of me. Scenes of Sesshomaru as a child flashed in front of me. Each one would fade and I would see as the next picture in his complicated story would unfold. It was all so confusing. The emotions coming through my mark were strange to me. I could only feel the really strong ones. I was astonished at how many emotions could pass through the stoic lord when he watched the memory unflinchingly. I felt the need to comfort him, to tell him that we would make it out of this. I needed to do it subtly though. I knew he wouldn't want my pity. A scene of a rose garden appeared and I felt my mark send surges of many emotions through me from Sesshomaru. He had never reacted like this to the scenes.

" Sesshomaru....are you...ok?" A large bundle of words was stuck in my throat. I recognized this as worry.

" I...am fine." I could _feel_the turmoil he was going through. He was going to let his foolish pride get in the way again. I, however, would not let him do this. The same woman from before came out. She was painfully thin and her once silky looking hair looked...pale. Dark circles were under her eyes as if she had not slept in days. A burst of intuition came to me and I suddenly could not resist the urge to comfort the Taiyoukai who's heart must be aching.

" That is your mother." He didn't respond at all. I moved closer to him and put my hand on his upper arm. He didn't flinch from my touch and I had to wonder if he'd even noticed.

" These things will happen Sesshomaru. It wasn't your fault, it was mine." His eyes were burning with a fierce passion when they turned to me. He was angry, I could feel it, but his eyes were as golden as ever.

" This was _not _your fault, miko. The blame can only go to the fates. They chose to make my father find love with a human and so it came to be that they came together." I shook my head. Apparently this place had taught him but he was still wrong.

" The only thing to blame is a thing called love. It is as persistent as the fates and as sure as the Kamis. Fate is only it's cruel ally." His eyes seemed to soften.

" Love is a fools emotion." Again he was wrong.

" No, love is a warriors greatest weapon. I know you believe it to be a weakness because of how your father died but consider the circumstances. Your father bravely gave his life for the woman he loved and his unborn child. No matter how he died he died in love. There is no better way to pass." He seemed to consider it for a moment. Could I really change so many years of him believing love was a weakness? Would he toss my opinion aside?

" Perhaps. It still does not change the fact that it killed my mother." I felt pain come from my mark. I actually flinched from it. He must have been close to his mother. I would imagine he had kept everything bottled up after she had passed. He needed to release his pain.

" What was she like?" He seemed taken aback at my question. I realized what I was really asking of him. I was asking him to reopen just barely healed wounds. Perhaps he needed to release his festering infection of pain though.

" She seems like a...kind woman. She seems different." He nodded.

" There was nothing she would not do for another. My father wished to have more children but she claimed that I was enough. She was...the only person that... understood me as a pup. I never wanted to play with the other pups and I was always more mature than most of the pups. So I would talk to the servants but my father said that it was not proper. After that I only could be around my mother. I...I loved her. Then my father brought in a human and eventually replaced her little by little. He didn't _want_ to hurt my mother but as you said only love is to blame." I had never heard him speak this much before. He seemed as if he was in a trance, as if he didn't even take notice to what he was saying or who he was saying it to.

" I loved my father." I began, deciding to share the moment of pain with him." He was always kept at a place we call a hospital in my time. He was always hooked up to these machines that were the only things that kept him alive. He could only breathe when it was being pushed through his very lungs and he was always force fed. My mother eventually decided to let fate have control and told the...healers to unhook the machines. He didn't even make it through the night. He held my hand as he took his last breath. He told me he loved me and that I shouldn't cry. He had talked to me all night telling me how proud he was of me and he told me not to be sad because he was going to go to a place where he wouldn't need the machines. He was a kind man. He had a love for life that I could never understand. He could always see the brightest side of everything. I...I really miss him." I felt something warm slide down my cheek and realized I was crying. Pain that I hadn't realized I was hiding seemed to surface.

" Perhaps they are together." What was he saying?

" I don't...understand." I saw a small twitch in his lips and with a thorough shock I realized a small and sad smile had found its way to his lips.

" Your father and my mother. Perhaps they cry as they watch us make fools of ourselves down here." The hand on his arm slowly slid around his shoulder as I wrapped my too-short arms around his larger frame.

" It's over now. We can go to a different memory now." He did the best thing he could have done, absolutley nothing. He just stood there, letting the pain flow through him. He just let me stand there, hugging his still form. After a few moments he walked over the to the illusion of his mother and knelt beside her. He held out his hand and it went right through her. I strained my ears to hear what he was saying.

" I never found a mate. I know that's what you wanted me to do..." I knew what he was saying was personal. This was his way of saying goodbye, or maybe more like saying hello for the last time. I watched as he told his mother what he had done with his life. I managed to tune his whispers out as he poured his emotions out in words to the illusion of his mother. I wish she could really hear him...Maybe she can though. We never really lose those that seem lost. We only have to have faith that they will always be there. We have to not know but believe.

" Thank you." I jumped at his voice that now seemed close. Indeed he was close.

" For what?" I hadn't done anything.

" Everything." I chose to let him leave it at that. Maybe he meant keeping his secret...no. Maybe he meant...just being there. Whatever it was he certainly seemed to be seeing me in a new light.

" Sesshomaru?" He looked at me expectantly.

" Thank you, for letting me see." He nodded. It was a simple nod and yet...it was enough. He didn't need to speak words and I didn't need to hear them. His nod was enough. Yes...just enough.

##################################################

She was _there._ My mother had been _there _and I had felt her very presence and yet she didn't respond and I didn't feel it coming from the illusion. It was a if she had been in the very room with me. Then the miko had spoken with the words that always seemed so calm and sensible. She seemed to have the answers that I had been searching for. It seemed so clear now. _Of course_ it wasn't my fault. The answer now seemed as plain as day in front of me. _Of course_it had just been a cruel time that my father had fallen in love with the human. It was no one's fault. It had only been love...

I hated showing emotion and yet I now had no reason to. The miko had just made it so_ clear._ I respected and loved my father and I had loathed his death. She had simply_ spoken_ to ease the pain of that unjust. How could she make me feel that way. How could she ease my pain with her reassuring words. That shouldn't be enough to make me change. Yet...it was.

The scene began to change again. The next thing I know there is Rin sitting in front of me. She is in the clearing where I left her, picking a few random flowers and smiling up at me just like she always does. So it was over? That was easy. Almost too easy...

#################################################

Sesshomaru stiffened beside me. He was staring at something and I followed his gaze to a little girl sitting in a field that we had left only about a day ago. She just sat there, picking the flowers she had always seemed so fond of. Sesshomaru started to walk toward her. It was then that I sensed something coming from the illusion of Rin. It was like when the hanyou had tried to make another jewel. It _was _her aura but underneath it was an aura tainted with evil. So Sesshomaru thought she was real?! He was about to go to her! Someone had set up a trap!

" Sesshomaru! Don't go any closer! That isn't Rin!" He turned to me with a look that almost made me second guess myself. Almost...

" Of course it is her. It smells just like her and her aura is the same." I fiercely shook my head.

" Stop! It's a trap. Trust me Sesshomaru. There is something underneath the surface that is tainted with evil." He looked back at 'Rin' and then at me, at 'Rin' and me. This continued until he simply stopped. I felt a sudden burst of power begin to cluster at the illusion and my own rose to the threat. That energy was...pure? Yet it was tainted with evil. It was as if someone evil had stolen pure energy from another...No, it was _exactly_ like that because that's _exactly _what it was.

" Sesshomaru...please." He began to walk closer and the expectant look on ' Rin's ' face wasn't helping me. I suddenly felt the need to protect well up inside of me. All I could think was, _He'll be hurt. They're going to hurt him._

I would _not_let that happen. Not now, not ever. I ran to Sesshomaru and threw my arms around him. He put his hands on my arms ready to pull me away when a blinding light burst through the clearing. I was prepared for the pain. I was shielding him from the pure/evil energy. It never came though. The pain never came and when I opened my eyes I noticed a big pink bubble around us. Where had that come from...

OH! That had come from...me! I had made a barrier! I remembered where the power to make such a thing came from but when I looked up at Sesshomaru he was looking off in the distance. The little Rin began to fade again, in with the rest of the illusions.

" It was a...trap." I heard a growl and clenched my fists. I was pretty shocked when I recognized the growl as my own.

" I _told_ you it was a trap but you went and just _walked_ right up to her." He looked at me as if just realizing I was there.

" That was...not Rin." I pulled out of the tight grasp of his hands that were still on my arms.

" Yeah! I know that because I told you that!" He nodded.

" You...shielded me from the blast." I laughed at him. What was he going on about?

" You really need to work on your reaction time and comprehension skills." His face suddenly went back to normal, serious and cold.

" Why did you do it? If your powers hadn't reacted in time you could have gotten yourself killed." I pushed his concerns aside with a wave of my hand.

" Well, it's all ok. I'm still here so...we're both alive so you don't have to worry." He scoffed and turned his nose up.

" This Sesshomaru does _not _worry over humans. I was only saying that I could have defended myself and that it was foolish for you to risk your life." I giggled softly at him.

" Don't tell me you're going to start calling me 'human' again. Oh and I'm sorry that I care about your well being." He looked away.

" Why should you care?" Placing my hand on his shoulder( and smiling because he didn't pull away) I turned him towards me.

" Why do you care Sesshomaru? Why did you come here for Rin? You are risking everything even now and yet you jumped in here without a second thought." He looked me straight in the eyes. I wanted to squirm but I stood and looked back. Only after a thorough inspection did he look away.

" You do not fear me. You too came here for my ward. You risked your life for me. You _died _for your friends. _That _can not be explained with your little theories. That can only be explained with your unfailing love and kindness. If your father was here, he would be proud." I came up short. He had always been blunt and very to the point but...he had complimented me in ways that...that touched me. My mouth opened but no words came put so I snapped it shut. It was obvious now. I'm not sure how I had never noticed it. Sesshomaru had changed. I had changed Sesshomaru. I felt tears come to my eyes. I didn't try to push them back. I let them pool behind my lids only to spill onto my cheeks in warm streams of salty liquid.

" I...I don't know what to say." I couldn't stop my body from flinging itself into his arms. It had done it, not me. I was about to regain the common sense that said to move when his arms slowly but surely wrapped around my waist. Now...I wasn't hugging the cold lord of the western lands. The changed Taiyoukai was hugging me.

Seconds, maybe minutes passed while I stayed in his arms, perfectly content. I felt strange warmth grow in my stomach and spread through my limbs. Something rumbled through me and I realized it was coming from Sesshomaru. He was...purring.

" Sesshomaru?" My voice was muffled by his chest.

" Why do you put up with me, a human?" Another but deeper rumble came from his chest and I realized it was a chuckle. Had he really..._laughed._

" Some things just happen. Some things are meant to be. Some things, Kagome, are just part of fates game." I smiled into his chest. At least I know he had listened while I had rambled on about crazy things...

" It's starting again..." I turned out of his grasp with a sigh and prepared for whatever would be thrown at me. Deep inside I felt something growing for the used-to-be-cold-lord. Something that had grown before, a flame that had never reached it's full potential. Now, I felt the first heat of a raging fire...

AN: That was very hard. I had to work with this new universe thing and get Sesshomaru and Kagome to bond. If this does not show that they are getting closer then you are either blind, deaf, or dumb. I am however worried that I am moving too fast. I feel as if I am digging myself into a whole with this new universe thing. It scares me and I could use either your ' constructive criticism ' or compliments or _something._ I will, as always, continue to write if only for the sake of one fan but my inspiration is dwindling these days. Forgive me if this disappoints you. I know it's short. I am only a beginner so...I gotta start somewhere. :P. Thanks for the reviews and understanding. Love you guys. OH! I said I wouldn't do this but I need a little break...don't worry I won't quit but do you guys think I should start a new story. If you give me a plot idea or even a little hint to start with. I'll do a modern story or _whatever_. I just need a fic to go to when my nerves are on edge with this one. Well, what are you waiting for? Go on and review! Kidding! ~_~


	11. Chapter ten

AN: This has to be the longest wait on an update. I'm still a little worried with this alternate universe thing but I feel more comfortable with it now. Thanks for being so supportive and understanding. I have to study for a bunch of tests so...yeah. Well...here ya go.

Disclaimer: Sigh. I do not own the brilliant characters that could only be created in the brilliant mind of Rumiko Takahashi. I would have eventually thought of Sesshomaru though. I just can't prove it...

##############

My throat tightened at the scene around us. I didn't want to do this. This would only serve to bring back the pain. The giant dragon was frozen in place waiting for me to take my roll. I didn't want to though. I wanted to find Rin and leave. It infuriated me to know that she was in _here_somewhere and I couldn't go to her. She might be scared, or hurt...or worse. I couldn't bring myself to even think it. Kagome was frozen in place beside me.

" Sesshomaru? Is...is this what I think it is?" Her hand grabbed the sleeve of my haori.

" I do not know. While I may be able to read your emotions I can not read your mind." She nodded and I heard her swallow a lump in her throat.

" This...this is where your father fought ( R) isn't it?" It sounded more like she was trying to prove it to herself than ask a question. I felt myself nod. I couldn't help but wonder what her role would be. I knew my role would be to be my father. I had been through all the other memories so it would only made sense if I was again.

" I...what should I do?" There were three bodies out here in this open landscape. The dragon, my fathers, and myself. This was the battle that had killed my father. this was where he had given his life for a human and her unborn child, a hanyou. This was where I had lost the remainder of my family...well aside from Inuyasha. This was where I had been shattered for the final time. And this is where I would relive it and be shattered once more.

" Oh Kami. I...I'm going to be you." That had sounded odd but it would only make sense. She would be me which I saw as the bad guy here. I should have been strong enough to kill the dragon. My father shouldn't have had to die. I should have been able to stop him from simply sealing the dragon. I should have told him I cared about him before he passed. I should have wept over his body. For the first time in years I wished I hadn't tried to be so stoic and regal. I wanted my father to _know_ I respected him and was proud of him. I should have told him...but I didn't. I didn't so any of these things and I hated myself for it. This place was going to make me relive it.

" Sesshomaru? Are you ok?" No I wasn't. How could she question that!? If I hadn't gone to see her Rin would never have been taken! If she was like a normal human and had just left me alone like a normal human then this would have never been started. At my false accusations I felt anger building inside me. As I turned toward her I felt something inside me snap...

He had looked so sad. That look that I had once had seen in his eyes, the look of an abandoned child, had come back. I could almost _feel_ as his heart shattered. I felt my concern bubble over.

" Sesshomaru? Are you ok?" He didn't say anything for a moment. I could feel raw emotions through the bond. I eventually recognized it as anger. Why was he mad? Had I done something? Could he see something that I couldn't here?

" Se-" I felt a sharp blow on my cheek. It stung and brought tears to my eyes. Had he...? Why...? I felt a pain that had nothing to do with the back-handed slap I had just received. Why would he do that? What had I done?

" NO! Do you think I look ok!? Do you think I can relive the death of both of my parents and just be _ok_!? Do you think I don't regret it, huh!? Do you think I don't wish I could go back and change it!? Do you think this is easy!? Answer me!" I felt my heart shatter. My knees were shaking and I felt dread in the very pits of my stomach. Deep in the depths of my soul I felt _fear,_ real life threatening_ fear_, of the the demon lord. His words hit where it hurt. I had thought...then I saw it. His eyes were blood red. His emotions were letting out a beastly part of him. I had never really seen him like this. Sesshomaru wasn't mad...he was pissed. Deep under this anger though, I could feel a sadness and regret that ran deeper than even the sharpest sword could. I couldn't bring myself to hold this against him. Still...I could feel the tears run down my cheeks.

" Sesshomaru...please." He growled and I saw green pool in his hand. How ironic that he would kill me with the arm I had given him...no! I wouldn' t die here, not now.

" Listen Sesshomaru and you listen good! I came here with you and risked my life to get back a little girl that you seem to care for. If I'm going to die here then it's not gonna be by your hands. I told you it would be hard so either your going to get your control back or the only part of you that'll make it out of here is your ashes." I saw his eyes widen and then narrow. That could be good or bad. He was either fighting for control or deciding which way he should kill me. His fist clenched so tight that his claws drew blood from his palm. His eyes were screwed tight. His chest rose and fell in a deep, calming breath. I wanted to give a cry of relief when when his eyes snapped open displaying a brilliant gold. He looked...confused?

" What...happened? Did I..." His eyes widened and he reached up to my cheek. I flinched back instinctively. I regreted it when I saw the hurt in his eyes. He reached up once more and I felt the ghost of his touch glide across my cheek. I could only imagine what sort of bruise was already forming.

" It's ok...it doesn't hurt that bad." He glared at me.

" This Sesshomaru can almost taste your lie. Do not act as if this Sesshomaru did nothing. There was no excuse...I almost killed you! How can you simply toss that aside?!" I reached up and grabbed the hand that was still lightly touching my cheek.

" It is not important. The important thing is that you regained control. I am alive so let's just...forget about it." I felt a soft growl come from his chest. It was almost like...purring. I felt my raging emotions calm inside me.

" This Sesshomaru is...he is sorry." I smiled lightly.

" I know that means a lot coming from you with the way you hate humans and all. I forgive you even though I never really blamed you." His clawed hand grabbed my chin and tilted my head up so I had to look him in the eyes.

" This Sesshomaru does not hate all humans." I couldn't respond. Any thing I could have even conjured up in my mind was caught up in a knot in my throat. So he had changed. He wasn't a cold lord. He was my friend. How could I have ever doubted that...

" It is time." He broke the time stopping silence. So it was. I felt my body become solid. I felt a rush of power and I gasped. Looking down at my temporary body I found it hard to connect my words in a way that was understandable.

" I...I'm...you." The power I felt running through me was incredible. I felt emotions on the edge of this body, his past self. The dragon let loose a mighty roar. Looking over at Sesshomaru in Toga's body I understood.

" You will have to seal the dragon and I will have to go through the pain of losing a father again. This one will be my challenge. Ugh, how do you control this much..._power._" Even in this situation he couldn't hold the smirk back at my awe of his power. It was like trying to control an ocean. You can't and yet you don't want to. The power was meant to be raw and free. Waves of it washed over me, almost drowning me.

" Do not worry about controlling it. Just release a powerful blast at the dragon and I will do the rest." He seemed calm now. I had apparently gotten through to him with what I had said. Now if I could just get control of myself. It felt odd speaking in Sesshomaru's voice. I could feel the strength in my muscles and I suddenly felt like I was on top of the world. I felt like nothing could stop me. In this body I could move mountains and carry the world on my shoulders. Yet, I felt helpless now and I realized that it was the ones Sesshomaru had felt during this memory. He had told me to release a powerrful blast...I gathered the energy that wasn't really mine in my hand. Before I could collect enough to do some damage the dragon whipped his head back only to come back, blowing a stream of fire out at me. I felt my body lock down. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath. I heard what Sesshomaru had thought at this point..." MOVE" and yet I was frozen. I could only see the brilliant flames as they flew towards the air towards me. Then suddenly a body was blocking it. It was Toga's body but inside was Sesshomaru. I felt panic. I felt my blood run cold. I felt my lungs squeeze, forgetting to breath. I felt my heart skip a precious beat. I felt time stop. Sesshomaru was there...protecting me. I could only feel the sheer horror of thinking he would be killed by the flames. It was at his point that I noticed the flames were being deflected. There was a green orb that was causing the fire to curve backwards.

" Oh... a barrier." My only response was a grunt. Then the falmes were gone. Coming back to my senses I gathered the energy once more and sent the ball of green terror toward the dragon. He roared as it cut into his flesh. I could _feel _him weaken in this body. I could _smell _his hurt and anger.

Sesshomaru, still in Toga's body, lunged at the creature. I couldn't hear their battle cries. I could only hear my heart beat behind my ears. I could feel the ground vibrate under me as a massive tail ran along the earth's rough edges trying to take advantage of Sesshomaru's height. I felt helpless. I actually _felt_the fear of a son watching his father battle a dangerous opponent. I could feel everything Sesshomaru felt as he watched his father battle the deadly dragon.

Trying not to interfere I was shifting where I stood. The need to protect the father that wasn't mine bubbled to the surface and I stepped in. Using the whip that felt so wrong on my fingers I slashed at the mighty dragons feet. I could only take small pieces of it's flesh but at least I was doing something. When Sesshomaru and his father had fought the dragon he didn't have any of his swords so I could only use my given demonic features. Wait...no...that was a bad idea. I couldn't interfere like that. If I did...I couldn't transform. I had seen Sesshomaru's true demon form and I knew if I was transformed into that, both of us, we could defeat the dragon. But the dragon was never meant to be defeated, only sealed. Still absent mindedly slashing I was surprised to feel the sudden push of demonic energy. Looking up at Sesshomaru in Toga's body I was shocked. He...he was changing. His features elongated. His claws and fangs got longer and sharper. He was...transforming. He let loose a mighty roar and lunged at the dragon. I could only watch as flesh was torn and blood flew from wounds. I knew how this battle would end and that only made me feel more sorrow. Inside was the pain of losing Sesshomaru himself but along side it was the pain of losing a father which had been Sesshomaru's. The two figures did a deadly dance around each other. Fire and blood. Teeth and claws. Roars and growls. For a moment that would forever be imprinted in my mind that was all their was.

" He's lost so much blood..." Toga in dog form was...he was...pain. I felt the pain. Even Sesshomaru at this point had felt that his father would die. I knew the battle would soon end. The white fur was stained red. I had to wonder what the real Sesshomaru was thinking right now. Toga backed the dragon into a corner. It was coming...so close...Sesshomaru in Toga's body lunged, pierced the dragons heart with a fang...and that was it. The dragon tried to break free but it was useless. Finally, the dragon stilled. Toga's body fell and turned back into his human form. I ran to him. I felt the past Sesshomaru's pain of losing his father. This was just like what I had felt when I was losing my own father. Tears stung my eyes...

" Father..." I was only playing along with the memory but I would get my point across. Sesshomaru had said that he regreted not telling his fater how much he loved him, how much he would miss him. I would help ease that pain." I know, Sesshomaru, that we should keep to the memory. But this won't effect anything. In your father's dying memory he will remember these words." With that spoken, I spoke the words Sesshomaru couldn't.

" I love you father. I understand why you fought like you did. I forgive you. I...know that you will die but I want you to die peacefully. Die knowing that both of your sons will grow to be strong and honorable. Die peacefully father, knowing that you were loved and will be missed." His eyes closed and just before Toga would have died the memory faded. I collapsed and the illusion of Sesshomaru's body disappeared from around me, leaving me in my own body. I felt Sesshomaru's pain. He really_ had_ loved his father. He had been heart broken when he had died. I was going through it again...the pain of losing a father. For a second, only the pain, and then...

A hand rested lightly on my shoulder.

" Rise Kagome, the memory is over." The real Sesshomaru was there. I should be comforting him, telling him that it's ok. Instead his arms wrapped around me again, sheltering me from my pain. A second, only the warmth, and then...

His lips touched my forehead.

" I know your pain. Thank you, for telling my father that. It puts my guilt at ease knowing that he was able to die peacefully." His words...they slipped into my very soul and soothed away the pain. We stood there, I was just in his arms as countless precious moments slipped through my grasp. For this moment, only time, and then...

His arms pulled me up, making me come out of my sadness.

" We will come out of this. These," He gestured around us," these are only memories. They are the past. This is now, we are not in the past. We _are _now._" _He was there, keeping me from falling. He was holding me up and lending me his strength. For a second, only his guidance, and then...

Golden eyes stared into mine. The world disappeared, reality or not, it just ceased to exist. He was right. Every word he had spoken was right. I felt something inside me stir. It wasn't want. It wasn't hope. It was faith. Faith in his strength to get us out of here. The world was gone, and then...

There was only Sesshomaru, only us. I hadn't planned it like this. I hadn't realized it was even happening. It hadn't even been that long but...somewhere in this crazy game of life...I had fallen in love. With Sesshomaru. I felt tears come to my eyes. I cried at all things beautiful in life. I cried at a newborns first cry. I cried when a baby fird flew from it's nest. And I cried when a person realized they had fallen in love. Yes, life is beautiful. And so is love.

###########################

I felt all kinds of pain. I felt the physical pain. I felt the pain of reliving the memory where my father had died. The pain was all there was, and then...

I heard her words. They soothed the pain. She was changing the memory but not the future...

She collapsed. I walked over to her fallen figure. I could see her eyes, that haunted expression was one I had seen many times in the mirror. I could see her pain even though I could still feel my own. She was hurting. I felt a strength I didn't know I had swell up inside me. I reached over to her. I wiped away her tears. The need to comfort her took over and I felt my lips press against her forehead. Worry was all there was, and then...

Her small arms wrapped around me. I felt the strength inside me grow. It was the need to protect the girl in my arms. Heat spread through me. I felt little prickly tingles run through me. She was warm.. The heat was all there was and then...

She rubbed her head on my chest.

Something about her just reached out and grabbed me. It was as if her soul had become tangled in mine and she was a very part of me. I never wanted to let her go. It wasn't want. It was something that could only be described as need. The need was all there was and then...

She looked up and smiled at me. It reached her eyes.

What I saw in her eyes made a smile come to my lips and a feeling I had never experienced bloomed inside of me. I felt the whole world melt away and she was all there was. Her smile, her chocolate eyes. This feeling was all there was and then...

I paused. I looked up. The scene was changing. What I was seeing was a mountain on the horizon. Then the world lit up in a dance of a thousand shades of oranges and pinks. It was welcome after the nothingness. It was the most beautiful sunrise I had ever seen. In my very soul I could feel it. My own sun rising. I felt as if I had spent so much time in the dark just waiting for this one sunrise. Looking down at Kagome, she seemed to shine. My sun was rising, lighting my darkest day.

I didn't know how it happened. I don't know why but I didn't care. All I knew was that this feeling, it was love. Looking at the sun once more I could only think that it paled in comparison to my own sun. To my own Kagome. She was right, the sunrise is beautiful. Especially when you first realize it's true beauty. When you first realize your in love.

A/N-Hey guys!( sidesteps so she is not hit by tomato) Ahem. I don't like this chapter. I think this story is losing...losing...just losing. I'll finish it but...I don't know. The chapters seem to get worse and shorter. Sigh. Oh well. I write and you review deal. Just five reivews and I'll give you a new chapter. When I wrote this I had no inspiration so...yeah. If you haven't already you can drop in and read my new story. My second chapter is almost ready. :D. You guys say I'm not going fast but...Ugh. Just tell me what you think, ok? I am very frustrated right now. I'm trying to work everything I need to together. Oh! There is only one more memory left and they will be out. Then we get to figure out who did all this crap. Where is Rin? What's the next memory?( If you guys have any suggestions on that lemme know. I can always add one.) The guy that did this is not Naraku by the way. It's another guy after the shards( gasp) I don't like to add new characters but...it's necesary. If you have any name ideas lemme know. Girl or guy names. Well...suggestions? Comments? Complaints? I don't care if you flame me...burns heal.T_T Can you tell that I'm desperate for reviews. Anywho...bye!


	12. Chapter eleven

A/N- I feel lots better! I got a good review. You're right, I am doing this for fun and I should lighten up. Ok, so I have some good news and I have some bad news. First, good news: I am in a much higher spirits. Bad news? After the admission of love I am sorta stuck. Oh well! It's all good. ^_^. Here ya go!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a moment that nothing dared to interrupt. I didn't pay any mind to the new memory. I didn't care. He was there, holding me. It was pure bliss. I think I was in heaven and if I wasn't I never wanted to go so I wouldn't have to leave this moment. I could only look into his eyes...those twin suns...

Nothing worth saving is ever kept though, just like this moment. I felt his breath rush over my face. I felt his hands on my shoulders. I felt time stand still...if only for this moment. Then it stopped.

A burst of power like nothing I had ever sensed washed over me. It was like being mauled by an ocean wave. It was drowning me...I couldn't breath. This energy was so_ evil. _It was horrible. It was just like Naraku's aura. It felt like a thousand demons were trying to devour me with their energy alone.

Looking up at Sesshomaru I saw that he was also in pain. He was holding his stomach and beads of sweat were forming on his brow like he was straining. There was also pure energy but it didn't effect me. It seemed like yin and yang embodied in two beings. Black and white, up and down, the sun and the moon. They were balanced and yet fighting the other constantly.

Then it stopped. I collapsed. I expected the ground but two arms raised me up once again. Remembering the moment I blushed. Had I actually admitted that I love Sesshomaru? Do I love Sesshomaru? I found that impossible to deny and yet also impossible to accept. The warmth was still there though. I still felt tingles where his hands touched...

" Where...are we?" I looked up and around. I was immediatley confused. Sure I recognized the place. How could I forget...but...why were we _here?_

_ _

I looked around once more, trying to dig up any recollection of this place. I came up blank. I had never come here. Why would I? It was a human village. It reeked of sweat and blood, all human villages do. I had never gone to a human village let alone this one. I had never had reason to...aside from edo where my idiotic half-brother had been pinned to a tree in the forest beside it. Still...why here?

Then there had been that blast of miko energy. I had only ever felt that sort of power in Kagome but it had always been dormant inside her. Something was happening here, something big.

" Where...are we?" She looked up at me with confused chocolate eyes. Had she never been here either? Were we back in reality? Was it over?

" We are in the village that Midoriko fought and...well she didn't die. She's still in the jewel but...this was where the jewel was created. _This _is where it all started." I was surprised to say the least. I had no memory of this place so why would we be brought here? I noticed my hand still on Kagome's shoulder. I ignored it, it wasn't hurting anything...

" Umm, what should we do? I wasn't here when the jewel was created, were you?" I looked down into her eyes again. It was then that I saw how much trust she put into me. She was putting everything she was into relying on me. She trusted me with her life. She had faith in me to get us out of here. She looked to me for all the answers. Something warm began to tingle on the edge of my senses. I had never had someone to take care of. I had Rin of course but this was just...different.

" I was only a pup when this happened, barely even born. I don't know why we were brought here but we should find the body or person that we are supposed to control in this...event, and do what we did in every other one. We will have to act out this...event." I couldn't call it a memory because neither one of us had ever experienced this. Kagome stepped forward, out of my arms.

" Back there. We need to go back into that cave. I'm not sure who you will be but I know who I will act as. Sesshomaru...I'm scared." Through the mark there was a sudden burst of fear. She was really scared. Before I could think about it my arms were wrapping themselves around her small frame, not that I would have protested. Her head rested on my chest and her arms wrapped around my waist. She inhaled softly as if she was tired. I _was _tired. I just wanted out of here...then it hit me. What would happen when we were out of here? I...I couldn't think about it. I just couldn't.

" Don't be scared. We will make it through this together, I promise. No matter what I have to do I'll get you and Rin both out of here. That is after I find the person that did this, rip there intestines out very slowly, and then shove them down their throat to make them choke on their own innards." Seeing the slight green color come to her face I decided that intestines weren't a good topic.

" Come Kagome, we will go to the cave. Remember, do not be scared. I will protect you at all costs." She nodded. She looked away with something like indecision in her eyes. Did she doubt me?

Suddenly she darted up and for only a brief second, her lips brushed my cheek. It only lasted long enough for me to know that it was real then it was over. I felt heat come to my cheeks. No one had ever kissed me but my mother. Sure I had, had my fun with a few demonesses but...kissing was personal. Not something you did with a random woman. Then again, Kagome wasn't those others, she wasn't a random woman.

" We should go." She said this urgently. Looking down at her I saw a face that looked just like hers but was more red than anything I had ever seen. I found that I could only nod. Judging by the heat in my own face I knew that I was still blushing. Why would a simply kiss make my senses go haywire and any thought I could have had turn into mush? It was only on the cheek anyways! I shook my head and grabbed her around the waist.

" What are you-" She couldn't finish that sentence as I leaped.

_ _

Had I just done that?! Had I just kissed him?! It was only a simple little kiss but...I had kissed him! Why?! It had just been such a sudden and strong urge! Then I had just...Kissed him! He was staring at me now! Oh and I was blushing! I knew because my whole body was flaming. Why wouldn't he look away!?

" We should go." He nodded. Is that all he was going to do? Was he not affected? Then I saw the light blush on his cheeks. I had made his blush! He was blushing because of a little kiss. Given that I was totally flipping when I had done it but _he_ had amazing control. He was blushing. And I was the cause. I felt an unfamiliar surge of of smugness go through me. It soon disappeared though when his arm wrapped around my waist. Fire shot through me from the covered skin he touched.

" What are you-" Then there was suddenly wind blowing in my face. I bit back the urge to scream. My heart was pumping and I could hear it behind my ears. There was only air but I was still up high. It felt like I was flying. It wasn't like leaping on Inuyasha's back. While that _was _exciting this was simply..._exhilarating._I unfisted my hands from his haori ( which I never noticed being there) and spread my arms. For just these few seconds I could fly...

_Whoosh..._then it was over.

" Is this the cave that you were speaking of?" It was standing there in all its glory, the cave where it all started. For some reason I could only nod. I started to walk in without my knowing. I didn't think about it, I just went. I vaguely noticed footsteps echoing behind me.

" This is it. This is Midoriko and that is the demon she fought, the demon I will be fighting. Oh...oh no, Sesshomaru..." Then he was there, supporting me, again.

" What is it?" His hand rested on the small of my back making my next sentence seem all the more crazy.

" We must fight." Confusion. It shone plainly in his eyes. For a moment I had to wonder why he would show his emotions so clearly to me, only me. I mentally shook my head. No time for that. At least not right now. Especially not right now...

" Fight...you?" I nodded.

" You will be the demon and I will be Midoriko. I think...I have a feeling this is it. I think after this it will all be over. Come on. We've made it this far and I'll be damned if I stop now. Just don't kill me...OK?" He growled and glared, not at me but at the thought.

" This Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt those that he protects." There was that warmth again, in my cheeks and it only went on to spread down my shoulders and chest. I had only been joking but...it felt nice, to feel safe.

" Good. I won't hurt you either." An elegantly curved brow rose in question and I giggled softly. We both knew I couldn't hurt him, not really. I found that the thought no longer disturbed me like it once would have. In fact, it only served to make me feel safer.

" It is starting." The light hearted air that seemed to be lingering disappeared when he said this. Would it really be over after this? Then there was the after. No one could ever say what would happen _after._ I blinked.

I was once again in another persons body. It wasn't unlike being in Sesshomaru's body as far as power was concerned. I struggled to adjust to the new amount of power. I had felt like this before. I was reincarnated from her after all. It was really my own power but this body was used to using it, I wasn't. Then the knowledge was just there. What she knew I knew, what she had thought I had a place in my mind to register those thoughts. Surprising Sesshomaru and even myself, I lunged. I unsheathed the sword at my side and channeled all of my power into it. While I was doing this I might as well have fun. Using only instinct and reflexes he back flipped out of harms way. My blade missed him by several feet but the miko powers channeled into it reached until they were only inches from him.

" Kagome?" I laughed as I lunged again. He quickly caught onto my game and drew his own sword. I was disappointed to discover it was tensaiga. Well I would show him to go easy on me...

" What? Are you unconfident in your abilities to spar? Can you not fight without accidently killing me?" He smirked. He may have been in another demons body...well several demons bodies technically but that smirk was undeniably his.

" Well if you insist..." He unsheathed tokijen then he turned from defensive into offensive. He lunged. A voice that wasn't mine came up in my head. _Duck, Kick, Swing..._

I watched as a small lock of silver hair fluttered to the ground. That one had cut it close...literally. I didn't have time to ponder this though as he came at me once more. _Block, Push..._

I meant to make him skid back a few feet but my strength wasn't good enough. He was a demon after all. I did however succeed in blocking and sliding his sword off at just the right angle to get away. There was a sharp _sshhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnng _sound of metal sliding as I darted away. This time I came at him. The voice came back.

_Left, Dodge, Duck, Swing, Slide, Dodge..._

_._

I was already breathing heavily. Our swords had met in the air. I felt a bead of sweat slide of of my brow. He wasn't affected at all. This time he pushed and I slid back. Swinging around on my back I jumped back up, never letting him take advantage of my fall. This was...fun. I was enjoying this. I wondered what I would be thinking later. This battle did last for three days and nights after all...how long had it been anyway....

~*~~*~**~*~~*~**~*~~*~**~~*~**~

She was doing good. I couldn't deny that. Her aim was deadly and her powers pure. I dodged yet another attack and she only swung around to come back at me. I blocked and she was breathing heavily. I pushed her back roughly, rougher than I should have but she only turned on her back and jumped to her feet, never giving me the chance to attack while she was down, not that I would have. I saw a small smile on her face as she came once again. She did this nonstop. She would twirl in one fluid motion and come back fiercely.

I barely side stepped an attack from her sword. How had she done that? Had she already mastered the sword? I knew she had the new body's abilities but I had to wonder if she realized it was still taking her strength. If she knew she was the one doing all these things, not just the new body. I felt something slide into my arm. I growled out of instinct before I remembered just _who _I was fighting. The smell of my own blood reached my nose. I hadn't had the pleasure of smelling that scent in a while...

" Oh...kami. I'm so sor-" I lunged not giving her time to apologize. I was pretty sure that wasn't a part of this fight. I knew she had been enjoying this fight just as I had but did she realize the full impact this would have on history. This _was_ where the jewel was created after all. Technically she could stop all the suffering, allow her friends to live happy lives in what would, at this point, be the future. Had she realized this yet? She didn't seem to be feeling the pressure of that responsibility. I wouldn't remind her, not yet, not now when I could see her smile. I wonder...how long does this battle last anyway?

~*~~*~**~*~~*~**~*~~*~**~~*~**~

Two and a half days later ( almost the end of the battle)

I forced the breath in and out of my lungs. The battle had to be close to over. My strength was draining, and fast. My arms felt like jello and I could only dodge now. My own breath was the only thing I could hear along with my quickly beating heart.

Thump-thump,Thump-thump, Thump-thump

I rolled off to the side. Sesshomaru was tired now but not nearly as tired as I was. He still had enough in him for a few _more _days. There was sweat on his brow now though and his hair was no longer the very essence of perfection. And I was still alive, that was always a plus. Of course he wouldn't kill me but death by exaustion didn't seem too far off. He lunged and I simply rolled again. I was so tired...

Thump-thump, Thump-thump, Thump-thump

I tried to get up. I really tried but my muscles quivered and gave in. I collapsed. A bunch of large and warm things wrapped around me, holding me up when my own strength failed me. Tentacles?...Sesshomaru smirked. The fight was over. I only dangled in the air.

Thump-thump, Thump-thump, thump-thump

" I win." I managed to let a small smile make its way to my face.

" So it would seem." He started to set me down.

" NO! This is it. I have to..." We both froze. Realization suddenly came. The full impact of this particular event suddenly hit me. I would be the one to start it all. I _had _to do this though. So...I would be responsible for Kohaku's death, the whole village. I would be responsible for Miroku's father's curse. I would be responsible for Inuyasha and Kikyo's false betrayal. Every single thing Naraku had ever done I...NO! That had already happened. I was only proving it, accepting it. I had to do this.

" Kagome, you don't-" I held up a hand.

"No, I'm ok. If I don't do this, if I don't complete this that would mean that I would never fall down the well. I would never meet Inuyasha or my friends. I would never be able to help all of the people that have needed it. I never would have met you...I would never give any of those things up, ever. It'll be worth it in the end, you'll see. Besides I would never deny your reunion with Rin. I can do this. I can't _not _do this." With that I took a deep breath. As soon as I thought about making the jewel, I felt another presence in my head. Words echoed. These were not my thoughts. Not my words. I still felt the need to listen to them. So I did...

_I don't want to make such an abomination but the Kami told me to. I have to do this. I have to make a jewel. A jewel that can only be destroyed by a pure wish or the sacrifice of a pure soul. I need more power, I need to concentrate, I'm so scared..._

The words trailed off. I already knew _that._ There was no _pure _wish though. I had thought about it from avery angle possible. There is no pure wish. At least not one I can think of. I was getting off track. The jewel. I had to make the jewel. I drew as much power as I could out of myself. I pulled and searched for more power.

" I...ahh...I don't know how." I looked into the eyes of the demon that Sesshomaru was inside of. " I'm sorry. I don't have enough power. I'm not stro-" A burst of power shot through me. It was coming through the mark. He was helping me. He had been right. I had been right. This was it, we would win. We would make it. We would beat all odds. I pulled from the source of power that wasn't my own. I strained as I pulled. I could hear my heart beat again.

Thump-thump, Thump-thump, Thump-thump

And then fainter as I felt the power gather at a certain point.

Thump-thump...Thump...thump...Thump...

I felt my heart ripping. I felt my soul grow and expand until there was only pain. Then it burst from my chest. I couldn't speak or breath. I could't think. I could only rely on instinct as I grasped Sesshomaru's soul along with my own and combined them. Pain. Pain. Pain. And then nothing...

~**~*~~**~*~~**~*~~*~**~*~~*~**~

It was that place again. The nothingness. I wasn't dead though. I was perfectly alive. The world lit up around me. It was like a void. I could _feel _though. There was emotion and I was standing on something. I _knew _that, I just didn't know how I knew. Wait where was...

" Kagome?" I whipped around. I went flying toward him but only went through him. We were at the beginning again. Where this whole mess started. The memories were over but...Why were we here?

" Sesshomaru? What happened? I know what I did but why are we back here?" Laughter filled the void. Sesshomaru and I turned to the sound. It was strangely rich, like chimes in the wind. There was a hidden lie though. It had the same aura that the illusion of Rin had held. This person was tricky, evil and tricky. Searching deeper I could sense some kitsune...and snake...and hawk...and dog...and cat...and well just about every other kind of youkai coming from this _thing. _It was the same as...as...this was the demon that Sesshomaru had been. This was the demon that Midoriko had trapped inside the jewel with her. How...

" Why hello there." A figure appeared. It was a young woman. She was beautiful and just like Rin she had a false aura. If you weren't careful you would miss the evil one hidden underneath.

" Are you looking for this?" The woman held out a little girl. It looked like Rin, but that was _not _Rin. Out of my periferal vision I saw Sesshomaru tense, ready to leap and slice the woman's head off to get Rin back. Well, what he thought was Rin.

" Stop Sesshomaru, that's not her and that woman is the demon that you just were. Watch your back." He stopped. I felt a little fluttery inside knowing that he trusted me without a doubt now. I saw him nod. He had never taken his eyes off the demoness.

" You little girl are just a pest. Let's get rid of you first." 'She' pulled out a fan and tossed it in my direction. Little blades come spiraling toward me. With speed that I didn't know I had I dodged each deadly aimed one, feeling wind as they whizzed by me. I guess fighting for three days, even though I wasn't in my real body, had helped me. The demoness scowled.

" Yes you will prove to be a real pain in my-" I saw a green streak of lightening go flying toward her. I looked over at Sesshomaru, startled. He smirked. " She will not hurt you." I felt a fierce protectiveness through the mark on my hand. Only his really strong ones slipped through so I knew he was mad. No he wasn't mad, he was pissed.

" Boo." I swung around. I felt my energy swell in my hand right before it made contact with a face, the demoness' face to be exact. She hissed in pain. My hand had a bright blue smoke coming off of it. I didn't expect that...

" Ugh, you stupid little wench." In 'her' anger 'her' true form appeared. The now demon made of many demons charged at me screaming out a battle cry. I was ready to defend myself but I never got the chance.

" Lay one finger on her you disgusting beast and I will kill you in such a painful way that your dead sires will scream in agony in their grave." I could sense his beast coming out. He was about to transform. I backed away, more like ran away, to give him room. Powerful winds suddenly started to swirl around him. I watched for the third time as he transformed into a magnificent inu.

Suddenly, I sensed something. It was a comforting feeling after all the powerful and overwhelming auras. It was soft like the brush of a bird feather on your cheek. It was...Rin...

I looked all around me. She was right here somewhere. In here. I had to get to her. I just had to. She was probably scared and alone...I started to look around urgently. Over in a far corner I saw a flash of orange. Making sure that Sesshomaru had the demon sufficiently distracted I took off after it. I was panting when I finally made it to her. To my complete and utter horror she was having a _tea party_ with more of these illusions. She wasn't scared or hurt...but she was thoroughly convinced that this was a good place obviously. An idea came to me.

" Oh, hello Rin. Who are your friends?" The evil illusions looked at me and smiled. Good, they were falling for it too.

" _gasp,_Kagome! Have you come to have a tea party with Rin and her friends?!" I smiled with a sick feeling in my stomach.

" Well of course. What kind of tea do you have?" I was making my way closer as I said this, closer to the illusions that had something...or some_one_hidden inside. No one suspected a thing. I wondered why Rin couldn't see the fight that was happening only a few hundred feet away. Maybe she saw something different...

" This is Rin's friend,Shingai(terror). This is Rin's friend, Tomeo(cautious). We all love tea and Rin suggested that we have a tea party so we did. Rin still does not know how they found these things so fast but Tomeo makes good tea!" I smiled again. Their names fit them. Shingai was a ' little boy' with dark eyes that seemed to have no end. It looked like he wanted to suck me in, like he just wanted me dead. His black hair was swooped low into a pony tail at the back of his neck. His back was straight and he had never stopped looking at me. The 'little girl' Tomeo hadn't stopped looking at me either but she was looking at me in a different way, like she was suspicious. Her eyes were strangely vibrant and bright like a childs should be but they were narrowed at me like she suspected me to do something at any moment, which she should. Her hair was a light brown, strange in this country, and in a little pony tail like Rin's. Both of the creepy children smiled at me and it gave me shivers.

" Would you...like some tea?" Stretching my senses out I checked the tea for poison but found none. Still I only nodded and pretended to take a sip. Rin smiled.

" Isn't it good Kagome-chan?" I nodded. I took a deep breath...and dropped my cup. All eyes fell to the ground. In the few seconds I had I shoved Rin behind me and made a barrier. I'm not sure if it was the moment of terror or the need to protect something but the barrier came up, a faint blue and strong. Rin screamed. I felt attacks come from the 'children' but they were easily dodged. I gathered my powers and in a bright flash, the purity of my powers consumed them. There was a short scream and then they were gone.

" Kagome! What did you do? They were Rin's fr-" I covered her mouth and pointed toward the battle that was almost over.

" Rin what do you see?" She stopped struggling.

" Rin only sees trees." I nodded. So she couldn't see. They had only put her in her own little world of illusions.

" Hm, I thought so. Listen Rin, there is no time to explain but Sesshomaru is fighting a very bad demon right now. You can't see them because your friends were casting spells. You see they weren't friends at all. Do you trust me?" In her eyes I saw fear but she nodded.

" Rin trusts you." I nodded and picked her up. I ran back over to Sesshomaru. He had weakened the demon a great bit. The demon really was no match for him but I was _tired_of this damn illusion. In my frustration I gathered my powers for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day and shot it at the demon. I blinked.

When my eyes opened, I saw ash. Had I...? I had done it! I was stronger than I thought. I had beat the demon. We were going to make it out of here now! We did it...then the world went black.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

A/N- Mwuhahaha..._cough. _Ahem, yes well here ya go. I know I haven't updated in forever( probably doesn't seem like it to you but it does to me) I won't lie. It was pure laziness that caused this to be late. By the way I am writing this for fun now so...yeah. I will no longer stress over this thanks to an awesome and wise review. Oh yeah... Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best! I have a question...Should I do summaries? I'll probably just do them anyway so you don't _have_to review but the more you do the more you know. XP. I can see you! I know you're out there so REVIEW! I don't care if it's signed! Come on people! =) Sigh, you know what, I'm gonna go to bed because I stayed up late writing this just for ya'll. So HA! I luv you guys.

Tiny preview(sorta): Kagome wakes up back in reality, the illusion ends. The prologue comes into play(you might want to reread it next time) L8r


	13. Chapter twelve

A/N- Ahem. No I have not, by any means, given up on this story. You see, I have my excuses ready and thoroughly rehearsed. Excuse #1: I have had some _serious _family problems lately. Excuse #2: My brother gave my computer a virus. Excuse #3: It's the end of the year and finals have come up. So there you are. I'm usually not one for excuses but as you see my excuses are valid. So please forgive this humble author and continue to read her story. Thanks for being patient and thanks for reading. Ok, I'll shut up now. Here ya go...finally...

Disclaimer: If Inuyasha _were_mine then Naraku wouldn't wear blue eye shadow..he'd wear pink. ^_^

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Something I hadn't felt in a long time suddenly blew against me. It was wind. My ears picked up on the sound of singing insects. I opened my eyes and immediately realized that,1) It was night time, and 2) I was back in the real world. Was it really over? Had it been real? Would I sit up and find Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku surrounding a fire with Shippo in someone's lap? Would Inuyasha be stuffing his face with ramen and Kaede preparing herbs for whatever wound I had earned this time? I found that part of me longed for this, for the simple days. But another part, a much larger part, wanted these past few days. I started to sit up but a gentle and firm hand grasped my shoulder and eased me back down. At first I only saw a clawed hand...but then the white sleeve slid down his arm revealing a magenta stripe on a pale wrist.

" Se-sesshomaru? What happened?" A hand brushed my forehead and swiped my bangs out of my face. I blushed.

" Rest now. You have tired your human body to it's limit. I will tell you when you wake once more." I frowned. He was trying to hide something. I had the nagging feeling that I should remember something...something important. Did Sesshomaru know? Was he trying to hide something?

" No, I'm fine. Tell me what happened. Did I kill the demon?" Sesshomaru frowned.

" Yes." He seemed disappointed. Had I done something wrong? Shouldn't he be glad that it was over? Then I suddenly realized, did he think I was going to leave now? That all of this meant nothing to me? How could I reassure him without him taking a hit to is pride?

" Where is Rin?" His eyes darted to the left toward a sleeping Rin.

" She has worn out her human body as well. She cried herself to sleep because she didn't think you were going to wake up. She needs to rest." I started to get up but his hand pushed me back down.

" She will see you in the morning. For now you both need your rest." I glared at him and he only quirked a brow. I suddenly had the urge to see what he would look like with the eye brow shaved off...

" I think I am more familiar with children. Now move your hand so I can go to her." His grip tightened.

" She is fine. How can she be upset when she sleeps?" I huffed.

" For a demon your sight and senses aren't worth crap. Look at her. Do you not see the darkness in her aura?" He turned to her and his eyes narrowed.

" Even so-" I growled.

" So help me Sesshomaru if you don't move your hand I will purify it from your body." His brow quirked again. Damn that man...demon...whatever. I suddenly got an idea. If his goal was not to make me hurt myself...

I pushed with all of my strength against his hand. Oh I wasn't trying to get free. Well I was but not with my strength. If I pushed with enough force to hurt myself then he would have no choice but to release me.

" Please." I grunted. Suddenly I flew forward.

" Stubborn miko. If you desire it this much then so be it, go to the child." I smiled triumphantly and crawled over to Rin. I scooped her up against me were her head was on my chest. She never woke up. I ran my fingers through her hair. In her sleep she smiled slightly.

" Shh, I'm here now Rin. I'm safe. I'm not going anywhere,ever." She snuggled closer to me in her sleep and I smiled.

" How do you have such an effect on her, even in sleep?" I stared up into his golden eyes.

" I don't really know. I guess I'm just good with children." There was a long thoughtful silence. Just when I was about to fall back asleep he spoke.

" You will make a good mother some day." I blushed. No, that was an understatement. My body flamed and I turned into a life sized tomato. I knew I shouldn't, I knew it was much too soon, but I couldn't help but picture black haired children with golden eyes, magenta stripes and a blue cresent moon on their forehead. Why did had have to say that? Anything but that...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I was tempted to smile as she lovingly held Rin in her arms like a mother would. Every night that Rin had had night mares I was placed into an awkward situation when she came to me crying. I could only tell her that if anything came I would protect her and to go back to sleep. But Kagome...Kagome was...she was solving the problem before it even started.

" How do you have such an effect on her, even in sleep?" She looked up at me and smiled.

" I don't really know. I guess I'm just good with children." Looking at her, holding Rin so closely and running her long fingers through her hair as she slept, just as a mother would, I couldn't stop a smile from showing itself.

" You will make a good mother some day." I saw her look away and a bright red spread over her face, down her throat, and disappearing into her shirt. I realized the impact the small comment had, had on her. Then the force hit me. In my mind was a small child with black hair and golden eyes...and dog ears...on top of their head...making them a hanyou. I found that the idea no longer disturbed me. The idea that it no longer disturbed me disturbed me though. Had this human really had such an impact on me? I knew I didn't hate _this_ human...but...had she changed my opinions? Even to the extent of our child being...I came up short. _Our _child. Had I just though that?

" Yes...well...ummm...I..uhh...thank...you. I'm...tired so...I guess...I'll be going...to...bed..." Had she been picturing the same thing? Surely not. It was simply crazy...a human...and this Sesshomaru...

**Oh. Come. ON! Will you stop that.** Great...my beast...

_Go away, you are not needed._

**Pfft, this Sesshomaru's beast begs to differ. You're hopeless. Won't you admit your feelings for her?**

_What _feelings?!

_**Those, right there. The ones you're trying to hide.**_

_Nonsense. I...can't have feelings for her. I am a...Taiyoukai. _

**Look at her. She has beauty, honesty, loyalty, faithfulness, beauty-**

_You already mentioned beauty._

**I am aware...kindness, bravery, beauty...**

_Alright! So I...have developed a relationship with her. What do you expect me to do about it._

**Well...**

_I know that you are not suggesting that I mate her._

**...**

_I thought so._

**You thought wrong.**

_Go away._

_**...**_

" Kagome-" She was asleep. I had been lost in the conversation and she had fallen asleep. I glanced around to make sure no one was around to see...and I sighed in relief.

()()()()()()()()()()()()**(**The next Sesshomaru's point of view**)**()()()()()()()()()()()()

She was still curled around Rin. It was cold outside now and she was shivering as Rin slept comfortably warm in her embrace. I felt a nagging feeling that I should do something. Without really thinking about it I took my mokomoko-sama off and placed it over their slumbering bodies. Before my mind could protest my hand reached out and brushed her hair out of her face. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately...I tried to brush it off. It wasn't as of my beast had been right. I didn't _love_ her. I just _cared_ for her...right. I again brushed off the feeling of unsureness. How could _I _love a human, and a miko at that? How could a human miko love _me_? They don't, that's how. Demon's and miko's are plotted against each other by fate, destiny. But then again this certain human seemed to have a tendency to prove me wrong. I glanced down at her.

Last night she had whispered to Rin that she wouldn't leave, ever. In a strange way I'm glad that she said that. The thought of her leaving and going back to Inuyasha or her friends made me have...strange reactions. My heart clenched in my chest and my stomach just..._twisted. _When she said she would never leave I felt like I could _breathe_ for the first time. I didn't want her to leave but there was no reason for me to want her to stay. It's not like I..like I-

I care for Kagome. Not like I care...I do care. It seemed obvious now. Of _course_I care. The full impact hit me. I care for Kagome. I looked down at her again. A warm feeling bloomed inside of me. This is dangerous I told myself. First you befriend someone. Then you care for them. Then you...then you love them. I can't...no, I _won't_ allow that to happen. Not only is she human...but I can't do that to her...to me. She would live for, what, fifty or sixty years more at the most. Then she would leave me...alone...again.

**You know that's not true. You know there is a way.** For the first time I was glad to hear from my beast. I needed to talk to...whatever he was. My inner self...?

_I need to know something and I need for you not to hide anything. I know you remember things that I don't so-_

**Speak.**

_Was father truly able to mate Izayou and give her his lifespan. She was killed before I was able to tell._

**Are you sure...**

_Tell me, now._

**Very well. Yes, your father left your mother and mated the princess Izayou. If she had not been killed then she would have lived for countless of centuries along side your father.**

_So if I did mate Kagome..._

**So then, you have considered the extent of your feelings for her?**

_Yes, I care for her. That is all I am willing to admit...for now._

**So you are saying that you will allow your feelings for her to grow into something more?**

_I do not know. If she can truly earn my life span then..._

**Only in time will we know I suppose. You have matured master.**

_You called me master?!_

**Indeed.**

_Thank you, for telling me._

**She is waking. You have learned to love master...and she is the one that taught you.**

_You mean will teach me._

**Perhaps both of your love is there but you have yet to search and find it. Sometimes the best treasures remain unknown to those who refuse to look.**

_Perhaps._

**Indeed.**

" Good morning Sesshomaru." She smiled at me. The warm feeling from earlier spread through me again. Did I...did I love Kagome?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()**(**Kagome's point of view.**)**()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I was dreaming. I knew that I was about to wake up because I knew that this was a dream. But oh what a dream. I was flying. No, I was floating, on a cloud. The world got dark and then brighter. I snuggled into something incredibly soft. I pet it and it curled around me tighter, pulling something else closer to me. I suppose that this would be frightening and incredibly strange to any other sane human but this was normal to me. I opened my eyes to see a sweaty Rin pushed against me, still asleep. Then there was a white/tan bundle of fluff around us both. I immediately recognized it seeing as how I had dreamed of touching it(literally).

" Good morning Sesshomaru." I looked up at him and blushed. He was smiling warmly at me. This wasn't a creepy Sesshomaru _You are about to die and I will be the one to kill you_ smile. This was a _good morning Kagome. No your hair looks beautiful and not like a bird made a nest in it _smile. That might be a strange comparison but...

" Good morning Kagome." Then he called me by my name...

" We need to set out early this morning. We need to go to my castle You will be coming...right?" He looked so vulnerable and non-Sesshomaru like right now that it made me laugh.

" Sesshomaru, this is my group now. I belong here with Rin, with you. And...where's Jaken?" Sesshomaru shrugged it off.

" Maybe at my castle. Maybe still looking for me in some random field somewhere. I don't know." My eyes widened.

" Shouldn't we find him?" That damn eye brow rose again.

" Do you wish for me to find him. I will if you desire it..." I blushed. He didn't realize what he was saying and what it meant to me...

" That's alright, I mean he is _your_ servant and what you do is none of my business." He smiled.

" You are pack now. My business is your business." I became flustered.

" No! I mean...Yes, I'm flattered but you don't have to...never mind. Let's just find the damn toad." My eyes widened once more when he laughed.

" Stop that!" He stopped mid-laugh with only a small smile.

" Stop what." I growled.

" That!" He laughed...at me!

" What?"

" Your laughing! You're not supposed to laugh! Your...your _Sesshomaru!_" he mock frowned.

" So this Sesshomaru is not allowed to laugh?" I tried to shut my mouth but I threw up the words.

" No! I mean, Yes! You can laugh! Laughing is good, but..you're _you._ I mean your laugh is nice but...like I said. Your _Sesshomaru."_

_" _You like my laugh?" He smirked.

" Gah! That's beside the point! Wait...you said something about the castle."

" Kagome's going to the castle with us?" I jump back and screamed when Rin spoke. I hadn't even known when she'd woken up! I tumbled back and the big bundle of fluff that had been wrapped around me tripped me but at the same time shot out toward Sesshomaru and just as I was about to hit the ground it pulled me to him.

" Wha-what is that fluffly thing?" I panted.

" That 'fluffy' thing is my mokomoko-sama. It is designed to obey it's master." I think I was about to faint.

" So that thing is...alive." He nodded.

" It is an extended part of my beast. It really only obeys it...but I make my beast obey me."

**Pfft, you wish.**

_Quiet._

" So...that's why is was wrapped so tightly around me. Was...was your beast trying to keep me warm?" He smiled. Surely it had been his beast. Sesshomaru wouldn't...or would he. Yes, yes I think he would. After all he had changed. I had changed him.

" We were both trying to keep you warm." I realized that I was still wrapped closely to him in his...mokomoko-sama.

" Umm..." he took the hint and let me go...but the mokomoko wrapped around my ankle.

" Sesshomaru...your fluffy...I mean your mokomoko-sama won't let me go. .." I ground out as I tugged.

_What are you doing?_

**Trust me.**

" Umm...Mokomoko..will you let me go...please?" Sesshomaru sighed.

" It seems that my beast is having umm...difficulties keeping it under control."

**Liar.**

_You started it._

" Well...ahhh..." The mokomoko dragged me over to Sesshomaru again. It was wrapped entirely around my leg only allowing me to be about two feet away from Sesshomaru.

" Sesshomaru? Can you tell your...umm...beast to get his fluffy thing under control." Sesshomaru growled.

_NO!_

_**Why?**_

_NO!_

**WHY?**

_NO!_

**I'm about to...**

_NO!_

_**Too...late...**_

" Kagome...my beast...wants to...meet you..." I ran over to him as Sesshomaru collapsed but flinched back when he looked up with red eyes. He smirked.

" Hello Kagome." The mokomoko pulled me closer and I screamed but when I snapped against Sesshomaru the air was knocked out of me.

" Sesshomaru?..." Sesshomaru looked down and his bangs covered his eyes. I could see his smirk though...always the smirk.

" No, I am his beast. I have come to tell you what he won't." My brow crinkled.

" What...is it?" I was so confused. Why was Sesshomaru's beast breaking loose to speak with me?

" Sesshomaru desires you. I desire you. As a mate." I had learned about that before. Wasn't it like a husband or wife in demon terms...wait. SESSHOMARU WANTS TO MATE ME? I sputtered.

" WHAT!?!?!?" Sesshomaru's beast flashed a grin and his fang poked out of the side. This side of him was...different.

" My master, Sesshomaru, desires you as a mate. He wishes to own you in mind body and soul." What was I supposed to say?!

" Well...that's blunt." Sesshomaru chuckled from deep in his chest and I felt a warmth between my legs. Oh kami...his beast was turning me on!

" Indeed. You know what else...Kagome..." I felt my knees go weak and if he didn't already have me wrapped in hid mokomoko-sama I might have fallen. The way he'd said my name...I shivered.

" W-what?" His hand went to my waist and I felt like I was frozen. Sure I'd admitted my lo-lo-lo...feelings for Sesshomaru but...wasn't this going too far?!

" I desire you also. In mind...soul...and body..." His lips latched onto my neck and I shivered as a fang grazed my throat. I started to panic. What was he doing?! Was he serious?! I squirmed but his beast held fast. He wasn't letting me go...Finally, as he made his way up, I summoned all of my strength, pulled back, and slapped him as hard as I could.

Sesshomaru's eyes flew open and then closed. After a few moments they opened once more and they were back to their golden color. His face twisted into an expression of worry. I felt a sudden urge...

" Kagome...this Sesshomaru-" I flew at him and threw my arms around his neck. With all of my strength I pulled him down to me and...I kissed him. He stood still for a moment but after only seconds he responded with a fierce passion. His mokomoko fell around us and his arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled me so tightly to him that my feet came off the ground.

" Lord...Sesshomaru...?" My eyes flew open. Rin?! I'd forgotten about Rin?! I pulled back but Sesshomaru's hold never faltered.

" Sesshomaru..." He smirked at the warning in my tone.

" Later...Kagome..." Now the way the _real_Sesshomaru said it left me weak in the knees. It held so much...promise...lust...passion. What had just happened?! I had just kissed Sesshomaru...and he kissed me back!? I felt heat spread through my body. I feel light headed. I would not allow myself to faint...again. But I still wasn't really recovered...

" Kagome-san?" I felt Sesshomaru's clawed hand on my back and I smiled.

" I'm great Rin..." Truthfully,I hadn't breathed since his beast had taken over...at least it felt like it. My world began to spin.

" Sesshomaru..." I am _not_ going to faint after my first kiss. I won't let myself.

" Yes...Kagome?..." Oh Kami...he said my name in that voice.

" Is what your beast said true?" I felt nervousness swell in my heart. What if he didn't feel the same?

" What if I said it was true?" I smiled. I had always had a way to tell what he meant without him saying or showing it.

" We should be going. It's way past dawn." I savored his smirk. I'm not sure what had come over Sesshomaru...but I liked the change.

"Indeed." I smiled. He never was a man...demon of many words. But his words were valuable. Indeed was enough. It always had been and it always would be.

" Indeed."

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

A/n- Umm, well. I don't know what to say. This started to move way faster than I expected. Not the updates of course but the plot. I'm afraid I must delete the prologue. We're going to go back to my world where like is like a DVD and you can pause rewind and delete whenever you want. I'm sorry, this is my second screw up. I know I deserve nothing at this point but I'm going to ask for two reviews. Two, that's it. It might take even longer if I don't get something because I didn't have any inspiration for this one. So...love it? Hate it? Would you rather donate a kidney than read it again? Tell me people! Thank you for sticking with me.

**ATTENTION!ATTENTION!ATTENTION!**

Does anyone want to write a lemon for me. Should I add a lemon? HELP! I HAVE to have all of your opinions of this. I don't want to ruin the story with one but I have to wonder if all of the perverts out there want to have an excuse to read one. So, should I add one? If so, do you know someone that will want to write one? Do you want to write it? Help me out here. Spread the message!


	14. Chapter thirteen

A/n- Yeah! I'm back in action! Hopefully I'll be able to continue updating this fast. I only asked for two reviews and I got three! So...

**Special thanks to:**

**Psyraptor- Thanks again for the advice. You're a pervert but your profile made me laugh.^_^**

**Heelyaz- You're the awesome one! Your review made me smile a smile that I needed to smile...a writers smile. Thank you SO much!**

**Talia-Naeva- I would never discontinue this story! Thanks for the review and you'll get the answer to one of your questions in this story.**

**This chapter is dedicated to you three. ( Whoop! My first dedication!)**

Humph, maybe if I was more patient I'd have more people to thank. Hopefully the inspiration for my other fic will be coming soon and I can update that one:::hint:::wink:::

**BlahBlahBlah- Kagome speaking in dream**

_Blah Blah Blah- Speaking to Kagome in dream_

_Kagome...Kagome...wake up._I was in that floating place again. Once again something was reaching out for me to follow them. This time was different though. I sensed a pure presence so I latched onto it and followed it. The impression of what felt like a warm hand reasted on my back and I let it guide me.

**Who are you? Where am I? **I heard a warm chuckle. This presence wasn't in the least threatening but I still wanted to know where I was and who I was talking to!

_You should know child. You were me after all._My eyes widened in realization. The thing that I'd forgotten...(A/n-It was mentioned in the last chapter. She felt that she was forgetting something important.)

**Midoriko...? You had been talking to me but I couldn't recall what you'd said.**

_Yes, I came to you in your unconscious state after you released that load of energy. However because of the amount of energy you exerted I was nable to fully deliver my message. So now I have come to talk to you. I must tell you of things to come._

**What are you-**

_Hush child and listen. The Kamis have been thrown into an upset. The balance of the cycle has been thrown off. When you killed the demon that was imprisoned inside the jewel you destroyed one of this earths major evils, therefore upsetting fates balance. Now that one of the great evils has been destroyed a pure sacrifice must be made to settle it. The Kamis have chosen you Kagome, to be the pure sacrifice. You must repair the damage that you have done and sacrifice yourself. You have three days left in this world._

Sacrifice? Pure? Evil? Balance? My head was spinning.

**Why me?**

_Child, you are the shikon miko, designed by the Kamis themselves to bring peace in some form to the earth. You are the very essence of purity. Now that one great evil was destroyed so must an object of purity. You may think that it is best to leave it as it is with purity at an advantage but with nothing to be pure to in comparison, the purity dissipates into , you have upset the cycle. Now, you have been called upon to repair the damage. It is fates choice that it be you._

**I see.** I could think of nothing to say. It seemed fitting though. Why should I have a happily ever after? Why should I be able to grow old aside my true love with growing children at my feet? Why should I end up happy? **I am ready to wake now. I understand, thank you for telling me Lady Midoriko. I will sacrifice myself on the sunset of the third day. **I bowed low and felt a warm hand on my head.

_Rise child. If anyone deserves to be bowed to it is you for your deeds are far greater than mine. After all you were sent to repair the damage that I caused. Be strong child. I know that all seems lost but remember that love is as determined and persistent and the fates are cruel and mysterious. Have faith in your love child, for your love will guide you to your true destiny. Have faith...Lady Kagome._

With those words that slithered into my soul and crawled into my bones, she vanished.

I watched her as she slept. Earlier I had been able to smell her fatigue and I had slowed down on my cloud. She had eventually drifted off to sleep soon followed by Rin. Now they slept curled together. The expressions on Kagome's face as she slept intrigued me. They changed so often. I had to wonder what she was dreaming about.

" Why me?" I was almost startled by her voice. It had only been a whisper on the wind but with my demonic senses I had heard it. I listened even more closely but she made no more sounds. There was only her soft breathing.

I glanced at the lips which were releasing these soft breaths. All too often I had thought of touching the soft pink temptations. Losing way to reason I reached over and traced her bottom lip with the pad of my thumb. They were like the petals of a blooming rose. They were indeed soft.

I wondered what they would feel like against mine? I had the sudden urge again. I was sure that at this exact moment whatever shred of sanity I had left snapped. As quietly and as unnoticeable as I could I lowered my head. Sure I had felt the raw surge of lust for a woman but never had I felt the desire for simple tender touches through a cold night. Or a soft and brief kiss. I just wanted to have some sort of _contact_ with her. So these new urges are what drew me to bring my lips down on hers with no intention of waking her.

" Hmm." She moaned softly. She began to respond. I was about to pull away before she woke but her eyes snapped open.

" Sesshomaru?" Somehow she had this effect on me. My tongue more than tripled in size with in my mouth, I was sure of it for I could not speak a word. Would she be mad. I had in a way violated her space as she slept.

" Were you kissing me as I slept?" I meantally sursed myself as I could only nod. She smiled but somehow it didn't reach her eyes.

" I would prefer it if you would do it while I am awake next time. It would be much more enjoyable for the both of us." Her easy going attitude brought my ability to speak back.

" Hn." Well, no one said I had to make a speech.

I didn't want him to have to know I was suffering. He deserved to have his peace. I was the one that had to fix this mess so I was going to try and keep him out of this. I had a lot to figure out. Like the jewel and Naraku. Obviously I wouldn't be able to finish either of them. I would have to pass the responsibility on to someone I could trust because another shikon miko was far off and I'll be damned it I hand it off to Kikyo. I knew what she would do with it...

I looked down at the land below and decided to think on it once we were at his castle. But what I saw made my breath stop. Below was the forest of Inuyasha.

" Sesshomaru, stop please. I have to do something." He looked at me strangely. I knew he could tell something wasn't right with me but I wasn't going to tell him, not yet.

" Why do you wish to stop here?" I could hear the panic in his voice lying just underneath the indifference.

" I want to see my friends and say goodbye. I have to get my kit also." He nodded and his posture untensed. His cloud lowered. I ran through the forest and eventually found my way through. I came to Kaede's hut panting.

" One more time monk. If that hand is so cursed then I would be happy to remove it for you." I smiled. That was the way I found them. Miroku was sweating nervously and Sango's face was red and a vein was about to rupture in her forehead. Shippo was in a corner half scared and half amused. Keade was stirring something in a pot and shaking her head while smiling. Nothing had changed.

" Hey guys! " Four heads turned to me with shocked expressions.

" Kagome!" From Kagome.

" Lady Kagome!" From Miroku.

" Okaa-san!" From my dear Shippo.

" Hello child. So ye have returned. Do ye intend to stay?" I could feel Sesshomaru's aura darken slightly just outside the hut.

" No, I really do miss and love all of you but I'm afraid I must decline. Sesshomaru and I have developed a bond and I do not intend to break it. I have only stopped in for a quick visit." Their faces dropped but I knew that they understood. Sango's eye brow then rose as if to say ' really'. I smiled at her and mouthed, ' later'. She smiled.

" I'll come back later to talk but as of right now I am in desperate need of a bath. Shippo? Sango?" They rose without answering and together we walked out of the hut. Before I got all the way out I glared at Miroku.

" I've been working on my powers. I suggest you stay here." His eyes widened, not quite used to Sango like threats from me.

" Come on Kagome! I've been saving that cream stuff just for when you came back and I want to use some!" I laughed as I followed her.

" Hold on just a minute. I'll be right back." I ran to the edge of the woods where I knew I would find Sesshomaru. I found him leaning against a tree.

" You can go meet the monk Miroku if you wish. I wanted to know if I could borrow Rin. I think she might enjoy a bath." His eye brows furrowed into concern.

" I do not know the demon slayer or the fox kit. What if-" I waved it away.

" While your concerns are valid I will be there and I can asure you that neither are any danger to the child. You can sit close enough to sense if something goes wrong but I would appreciate it if you would stay out of hearing distance. I need to talk about personal things with my slayer friend Sango. So, can she come...please." I worked with my best puppy eyes and I could tell it was working.

" That expression is dangerous. She can go with you but if she is harmed neither one of your companions will be leaving this forest." I stuck my tongue out at him.

" They wouldn't dare hurt her. I'll wake her." I pushed Rin's shoulder gently.

" Rin? Would you like to go to the springs with me?" Rin's eyes opened slowly but she was soon jumping.

" Oh yes Rin wishes to go but Rin doesn't know if Sesshomaru-sama will allow Rin to go." I smiled and patted her head.

" He will. I already asked. Come on, I have a surprise for you." She bounced as she followed me.

" Goodbye Sesshomaru-sama!" _She didn't even ask me if Kagome was telling the truth..._

_"_ Bye Fluffy!" He stiffened at the name and I smiled.

" Hold on Rin! Wait for me!" I waved as I left him alone in the forest. I felt a bit of guilt but I deserved to enjoy this time with my friends. My time was limited after all. I ran after Rin until we were at thehot springs. Sango and Shippo were already soaking. I stripped and then helped Rin take off her kimono. Together we stepped into the warm water.

" Dunk under the water Rin." She dunked and came back up quickly.

" Now come here and tilt your head back." She came over and tilted her head over into my lap. I fanned her hair out over my legs and grabbed a bottle. I gathered her hair and squirted some shampoo into my hand. I scrubbed her scalp and ran my fingers through her hair. Her eyes closed in relaxation. I wondered if Sesshomaru would let me wash his hair...bad thoughts. Well good thoughts but...BAD thoughts! ACK!

" Ok, Rin tilt your head back into the water but don't go under. I'll hold you up." She did as told and I held her above water but helped rinse the shampoo out of her hair. She rose again out of the water and I repeated the process with conditioner. After she had rinsed it out she rose out of the water and grabbed a towel. Sure she had enjoyed it but she was a restless child. Shippo soon followed her and they ran about playing.

" You guys stay where I can see you!" They nodded and Shippo took the oppertunity to tag Rin. I smiled at the two but Sango ruined it by clearing her throat.

" So...you and Sesshomaru have developed a bond?" I smiled. I was ready for this. She wouldn't have to coax it out of me. I would be blunt and I would tell her why I couldn't pursue a relationship.

" I love him Sango but you see, while I was gone something happened. I won't go into the complicated details but I ended up destroying the demon in the jewel. As a sort of punishment I will have to sacrifice myself to even the balance. I just wanted to say good bye." Her eyes widened more and more as I spoke.

" What?! No Kagome! You can't do that! Just destroy the other side of the jewel." I shook my head.

" It doesn't work like that. I have three days left. I'll take Shippo with me but I'm going to go to Sesshomaru's castle. I'll figure it out from there." Tears came to her eyes.

" But Kagome..." I smiled and stepped out of the water.

" I'm not going to go back to camp. If you see Inuyasha tell him that I forgive him. Thank Kaede for me. Tell her that without her nothing would have been possible. Tell Miroku that he was a great friend and I'll miss him. Thank you Sango for always being there. You were a sister to me. You get over yourself and marry Miroku, he really does care for you. Good bye Sango." I dressed quickly and started out of the clearing.

" I'm really sorry Sango. Come on Shippo, Rin, it's time to go back to Sesshomaru." They turned from their playing. I forced a smile on my face. Sango hugged me fiercely with tears streaming from her eyes.

" I'll miss you so much Kagome! I'll tell the others what you said. I'll tell Miroku to pray for you. I'll tell everyone that the great and kind miko will be passing! You will be remembered Kagome!" I smiled at her. I knew she would do just that. The entire country of Japan would be aware of this.

" Alright, I won't try to stop you because I know it will get me no where. Goodbye Sango." I walked out of the clearing with tears brimming my eyes. I wanted these tears to fall but I couldn't seem to bring myself to cry. Two clueless children followed me.

I found Sesshomaru again. I didn't speak, I only walked up to him wrapped my arms around his waist, and held onto him wishing I could cry.

I could see the darkness in her aura. There was sadness just swirling in her doe eyes. When she clung to me I found that I couldn't ask her what was the matter. Instead I brought my arms up around her and allowed her to let her worries go. She didn't cry which showed me that this was serious.

She would cry if there was any beauty at all in the situation. She was a see-the-bright-side-of-a-black-hole kind of person so when she cried like this...it was bad. I held her tighter and offered no explanation to the bewildered children. They eventually sat and began to talk.

" Are you alright Kagome?" She fisted her hands in my clothing and buried her face into my chest.

" You know you smell like a thunderstorm? I'm a human and I can smell it." I smiled slightly at her attempt to change the subject.

" I am aware. Did you know that you changed my scent? The smell of a renewing and cleansing rain didn't show up until you did. It shows that I have changed my main perspectives and opinions." She nodded into my chest.

" I'll tell you what happened when we get to the castle. I brought my kit with me as you can see." I nodded and allowed her to leave it at that.

" Let us be on our way." We all climbed onto my cloud and I set off into the sky. Luckily we weren't that far from my castle.

I started to think about my problems. I still had most of the jewel minus a few pieces. I would have to pass it onto someone that didn't desire to have the jewels power for their self. They would have to be physically and strong-willed. Suddenly it clicked into place. I could have Sesshomaru take the jewel for me and complete it. Then he could kill Naraku. Would he do that for me though? My heart ached at what I would ask him to do. It made me want to cry but once again...no tears would fall.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

A/n- I know this one is short but I needed to end it there. Besides this is a pretty fast update don't you think? I'll be working on the next chapter. Some of you are probably kind of shocked at the sacrifice deal. The prologue will most likely come into play in the next chapter. There might be a lemon. I will warn you now that the next chapter will take longer because I really have to think on this one. I don't have a beta for this story so...yeah. Jaken will come up in the next chapter. I was going to make Koga pop up but I'm not sure if it's such a good time...what do _you_ think. Well then go tell me. It won't kill you to leave a few words! Three reviews for the author this time. Three reviews people! Now get on it! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and if you have any questions just ask. I might tell you something that the non-reviewers don't know...so HA!


	15. Chapter fourteen

A/n- What can I say? It's summer and I've been busy. I didn't get three reviews but I felt that you guys deserved this chapter. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my two reviewers.

**Evil smirf- Sending your snorks won't be necessary. This chapter will most likely also be sad but I swear this story it ends happy. Please enjoy.**

**Comatose23- You're 49 percent liar and 51 percent awesome. Thanks for lying about how good my story is and making me smile. You're the best friend in the world!**

Now for the rest of you...shame on you! I slave over a hot computer modem and this is all you can do! Humph! Please review guys! I NEED them like Rin needs flowers. So for the love of Sesshomaru...REVIEW! Now on with the show.

**Disclaimer- If Inuyasha were mine then Jaken would have the muzzle instead of ah-un.**

It was getting foggy this high up in the air. All four of us were wrapped tightly in Sesshomaru's Fluffy th- Moko moko-sama. Rin was in my lap resting her head on my shoulder and Shippo was on my other shoulder, safely hidden under the warmth of Sesshomaru's moko moko. You would think that with all of the moisture in the air we would be drenched but somehow all of the things Sesshomaru wore were protected from the elements. Which would be why I wore Sesshomaru's haori around me as I was tucked securely into his side with _my_ head on his shoulder. It was warm and I couldn't deny the feeling of security, safety, the feeling of being home.

Sesshomaru said that we weren't far from the castle, maybe an hour. Still I wanted to be there. My heart clenched in my chest at the thought of what I would have to do once we arrived. I knew once the words were out I would be crushed. My heart would rupture and my soul would shatter, but I would do it. I would say the words that would kill me in every way imaginable. We flew in silence and I surrounded myself with my dark thoughts.

Once I asked him, what would he say? Once it was done, what would he do? When my body and soul were dead and gone, what would happen to the world? To him? To Sesshomaru? What would he feel? Would he miss me? Would he cry? Would he regret it?

I did not fear death. I didn't even fear the pain. I feared the aftermath, the results. Was this really the way fate had planned things? If one thing had been different...If I hadn't gone to wash dishes that night...If I hadn't seen Inuyasha with Kikyo...If I hadn't stopped in that clearing...If Sesshomaru hadn't brought me back...If we hadn't made the bond...If Rin hadn't been taken...If I hadn't fallen in love then none of this ever would have happened. So had all of these events led up to this single one, my self-sacrifice?

In the future, were things the way they were because I had done this in the past? Then the thought hit me...If I died here...Then there would have been no reason in the future to ever fall down the well. But I _had_fallen down the well...So somehow...something good had to come of this. I had no choice in this sacrifice. I was the object of purity, the main piece on the board of life. I was the queen on a chess board and I was about to make my move. But as all should know...the game is based around the king. I glanced up at Sesshomaru. Whether I win or lose, this game would depend on him.

" Sesshomaru?" He turned to me and I continued. " How much longer?" He turned to face forward and his eyes squinted.

" I can see the castle from here so within a few minutes." I didn't respond and dove back into my thoughts. So I was alive in the future but I would die in the past twice? Fate really did love it's little game. The only answer I could come up with is that I would be brought back...but...how? Now I could see a dark figure up ahead. It was wide and towering so I assumed that it was his castle. I wish it wasn't so foggy so I could really see it...Sesshomaru began to drop and my ears popped from the difference in altitude.

" We have arrived." I lightly pushed Rin up off of my lap and Shippo hopped down. I stood on wobbly legs. Taking my first step I almost fell...until two arms encircled me. I was pulled up to look into two golden suns. Of course he was there. He had always caught me as I fell. I stared for a moment before I threw myself at him.

" I'm so sorry!" I blurted out. His brow furrowed and I only burrowed my head into his chest.

" What pray tell, may I ask, are you apologising for?" I fisted my hands in his inner haori seeing as how I was wearing his outer one.

" For what I'm about to do." My voice cracked as I said this and he pulled me away at arms length as if to study me. " I'm so sorry Sesshomaru. Please can we go somewere to talk?" He nodded and put his hand on the small of my back. I let him lead me into the castle and to a room. He waved away the servants as they attempted to ask him if he required anything. Finally we stopped in front of a door and he guided me in. He stopped just inside and stared down at me, I could feel his gaze.

" Now, what has happened to you? Ever since you stopped at that village depression has leaked into your scent. It smells like rotting apples. So no more secrets, what is the matter?" I looked up at him. Finally, I felt a warm tear slide down my cold cheek. Even in this situation there was beauty. For as I looked into his golden eyes I saw something. It was something that hadn't been there before. There was a warmth to them. A warmth that sent a warm feeling from my stomach to the tips of my fingers. This warmth wasn't just tolerance and it wasn't even concern. His golden eyes held only one thing. Love. The most absurd thing about it was that it was all for me.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

She hadn't hardly said a word since I'd stopped at the village. The scent of rotten apples had slowly but surely leaked into her scent of jasmin and vanilla. Her chocolate brown eyes has slowly become a void in which nothing seemed to exist. Now as she stood before me, with a single tear sliding down her cheek, I knew this was bad. She had apologised. For what I haven't the slightest clue, but I would know.

" What is it Kagome? Tell me." She was silent for a moment and she simply stared into my eyes as if they were made of actual gold. Slowly a smile spread across her face. Tears fell in renewed numbers from her almost happy brown eyes.

" It's not fair, you know?" I wanted to shake some sense into her! How in the hell was I supposed to agree with her when I didn't know what she was talking about!? I put two clawed hands on each side of her face.

" Kagome," I said this slowly as if explaining something to a child. " I cannot help you if I am not made aware of the problem. Now tell me, Kagome, what is the matter?" She reached up and placed her hands on mine and gently slid them off but didn't let go. I found that I didn't mind... at all.

" I want...no I _need_ to ask something of you, a favor. I don't know how to tell you though. It's rather complicated. Please hold your tongue until I am finished. First I'll tell you about the situation. Then...I'll tell you something else." I watched her as her face grew solemn but a blush spread across her face at the end. I nodded and she continued.

" Sesshomaru...In my dream I was told that I upset the balance of purity and evil. While we were trapped while trying to find Rin I destroyed the demon in the jewel. That demon was a great evil and being the shikon miko I have a pure soul. So because the balance has tilted a pure sacrifice must be made. Sesshomaru...I have three days. At sunset I must die...and Sesshomaru, I am asking you to be the one to kill me." I felt everything in me explode. My stomach twisted and my heart _squeezed_. I felt my lungs shrink and I knew that even if I could collect enough sense to remember how to breathe I wouldn't be able to. I was dying from the inside.

" Sesshomaru...I ask this of you for several reasons. One, you do not desire the jewel shards and I know that you will destroy them instead of using them wrongfully. Two, you will be able to kill Naraku when I'm gone and complete the jewel. And at last three. If I am going to leave this world I want the last thing I see to be the face of the man I love." I felt my heart beat. Strange, I could breathe again. Then her words registered. Love..._the man I love_. Her words swirled in my head. My head pounded and I looked down at her in confusion. _The man I love..._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I waited for any reaction. I had just poured my heart out to him. His silence disturbed me. What was he thinking? What was he _feeling_? Had he felt the world crash around him like I had? Had he felt reality smack him in the face?

In a way I hoped he had. If he had then he returned the feeling but if he felt nothing...my poor heart couldn't take the thought. When his beast had come out it had said that Sesshomaru desired me. But one side of me told me that it was his beast and only a physical attraction...but the other side bloomed and reached out to him almost _begging _him to love me. I didn't have any more time to think about it as two hands urgently yet gently grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him. His lips crashed down on mine and my world disappeared in a flash of light.

His tongue swiped across my bottom lip. I may not be very experienced in this thing but I knew the signs when I saw them. I opened my mouth slightly and he dove in. I shyly pushed against his tongue with my own...at least at first. His hand slid down to my back and pulled me tightly against him. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss turned from gentle to hungry. His won the war in my mouth and explored places I didn't even know I had. Finally, I _had_ to break away for air.

" Sesshomaru..." His arms wrapped around me and I rested my head in his chest. Of all the times I had comforted him...I wondered if he had felt like my arms were holding him together like I felt his were doing right now.I felt that if he let go...I would fall into a million little pieces.

" I'll do it." I clung to him as if I was about to fall and he was keeping me up. Why did it have to be like this? Why, when things were going great, did it have to screw up like this? WHY DAMMIT WHY!? Tears fell...and fell...and fell.

" I love you Sesshomaru, truly I do." There was a few seconds of silence. I didn't expect an answer.

" Would you believe a violent cold hearted demon if he told you he loved you too?" I froze. It had taken all I had to tell him this, thinking that he would simply acknowledge my feelings, not return them.

" No, Sesshomaru, I wouldn't...but I would believe _you_." I pulled him down to me then, and kissed him with a furious passion. With everything I had I kissed him. I tried to push forever into this kiss. But I didn't have forever, however I did have three days. I broke away and looked around at the room. Assuming it was his I pushed him back onto the bed in the middle of the room. Not expecting it his eyes widened and he fell flat on his butt on the bed. I put my hands on the side of his face and kissed him again. I slid one hand down and pushed against his chest. I knew that in reality I didn't have nearly enough strength to make him do anything but he allowed me to ease him down on the bed. I crawled on top of him, straddling his torso.

He didn't allow this for long though. He flipped me over before I could even blink. I gasped. His face was so close that his nose was touching mine.

" I'm not so sure you want to take it this far." My only response was to pull him in for a kiss. It was short because I broke away.

" You have no idea how far I want to go." I wrapped my legs around his waist, making the kimono I was wearing ride up to my hips. He quickly pulled up and away.

" You're not thinking straight right now. You would regret it in the morning. You don't want this." I put a finger up to his lips.

" No matter what I want know that I will _always_want you. Please Sesshomaru...I only have three days but I _do_ have that long. I wish to spend right now like this. Will you the deny me the chance to know your touch before I die?" He stared into my eyes and I wondered what he saw there. Did he see sadness? Passion? Love? Did he see how much I wanted this?

" Please...Sesshomaru." I thought he would turn away and leave me here, shattered, broken hearted on his bed. His golden eyes closed for a moment and just as I was sure he would turn and walk away...he kissed me.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was hot, really hot. There was something beside me that radiated heat. And there was something even warmer puffing on my head. I opened my eyes and looked up. Sesshomaru was there, his mouth slightly open. Memories of the previous night filled my head and I smiled. I burrowed into his chest and my arms, which were already around his waist, tightened.

" I love you more then you'll ever know." I placed butterfly kisses on his chest.

" I beg to differ." His voice startled me and I jumped, just now taking notice to the soreness between my thighs.

" I had no idea that you were awake. You scared me." I could feel the vibration in his chest as he chuckled. He rose up and got out of bed and I blushed and turned away. I pulled the blanket up to cover my bare chest. We hadn't exactly had time to dress last night...not that I would have if I had remembered.

" Still so modest? You were quite eager last night, are you already regretting it?" My eyes widened and I shook my head negative.

" No, never. It's just...well it's not like I'm used to this." My hand went up to my neck where I knew his mark was. He finished tying his hakamas and walked over to me and kissed it. I felt electricity shoot through me.

" Look at your palm." His deep voice said. My brow wrinkled and I looked at my hand, shocked to find that the mark that used to symbolize our bond was gone.

" My mating mark was more powerful and it canceled out the blood bond." I nodded but I couldn't find anything else to say. There was a certain sadness, even a tenseness in the air.

" The next two days...I don't want them to be remembered as my last two days on this earth. I want them to be remembered as the first two days as your mate. Don't act any different then you normally would...just be normal." He looked down at me and ran his clawed fingers through my messy hair.

" If that is how you wish it. You know a few hundred years ago if my father had told me that I would be _happily_mated to a human miko I would have laughed. But right now I couldn't think of it happening any other way. I love you Kagome." I almost tried to stop the tears. I really did, but one slipped out of the corner of my eye and fell only to be wiped away by the pad of his thumb.

" I...I love you too."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She'd been beautiful, lying beside me with her head on my chest, her legs tangled with mine. My arm was numb under her but I couldn't bring myself to move. She had been breathing soflty so I had coaxed myself back into a light sleep so as not to wake her in my restlessness. What couldn't have been fifteen minutes later I had woken up. She had been propped up on an elbow, looking at me. I could feel her eyes on my face. She'd thought I was still sleeping. She'd gone on to say that she loved me and had been surprised when I answered. We had talked and I now found myself staring down at her, overcome with the emotions I felt for her. I loved her, truly I did. So I had told her.

Three days I would end her life. Three days and then she would leave, but my love for her would never die. Always would I love her. Not even when this world ended and every life with it would I stop loving her. So I made this vow to myself. Life went on and ended but love was forever.

" Then as my mate you must attend breakfast. There is a hot spring in that room attached to mine. You can use it and when you come out there will be a servant waiting for you. She will help dress you in a multi-layered kimono. She will then lead you to the dining room where you will enjoy a breakfast with your new mate, this Sesshomaru. Is that agreeable?" She smiled at me and stood, bringing the blanket with her and wrapping it around her slender form.

" It's more than agreeable, it's wonderful." I smiled at her modesty and nodded. She has to be the only living being that could make love to someone then still seem so innocent.

" Then I shall see you soon." I walked out leaving a smiling Kagome.

And thus began the first day of Kagome and Sesshomaru's mating.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/n- Dont' kill me. I just couldn't bring myself to put in a lemon. To me it would have ruined the story so I just put in this mild lime-like stuff. To make it clear...YES THEY HAD SEX. For those off you that aren't the brightest crayons in the box. And where the hell is Jaken!? Sorry this is so late. My internet is acting weird and I was sort of stuck on how to make Kagome react to the whole sacrifice thing. So she'll be happy but you know when the time comes it'll be sad but if you _really_ think you'll see a way for this to end happy and have them together. It isn't his sword either. So _think_and you might see it. I'll try to be faster. I used to be good at this...*grumbles*. Oh well. Tell me what you think. It's short but it's here. Please for the love of Sesshomaru..._**REVIEW! **_I'm sorry people but if I don't get enough reviews I'm afraid I'll have to discontinue this story. With how few reviews I'm getting right now it's become more of an obligation that a hobby. So, and I mean it this time, if you don't review, I don't update. I know I'm not that good but if it's worth reading it's worth reviewing. So please review.


	16. Chapter fifteen

A/n-Sniff! I reread some of this story and _I_ almost cried! I would have had this chapter out much sooner but my computer just totally blew and I had to take it and get it fixed. It's my birthday! July 16! Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are great! I'd like to thank some of you...

Comatose23- This is Dreamer saying sorry...again...in front of all these people that read this and now think I'm crazy...Forgive me?

inuyashaxkagome321- Great idea but...well you'll see. Naraku in a too too...we both know it aint happenin but...I'm glad you laughed! I heart your reviews!

merlyn1382- You've been reviewing my story for...forever. Thanks for sticking with it so far. Oh...and don't worry about about Sesshomaru's newly melted heart. no ice will be touching it! Not if I have anything to type about it...which hopefully I will. XD

slmCANDLE- Wow...yours was the best review I've ever had. Thanks so much! Oh and your ideas were very good! You could write this story better than I could! I made you cry? Umm...sorry? I mean I think it was a compliment but I don't like to make people cry...^_^ Thanks for the great review!

Black Light Brightness- I AM WRITING NOW SO CHILL! ^_^

Hagu-Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You have hope in my writing! Thank you!

Disclaimer- I'd like to do this in honor of all authors that have to do disclaimers. Sesshomaru...(watches as Sesshomaru flicks his whip and destroys lawyers and they sizzle) Ahhh...Yes well, when you have the means you avoid them don't you? Alas destroying the consequences doesn't change the facts. I do not own them and unless kami decides that he loves me I never will. But I can still make Rumiko's characters do whatever I tell them!

...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::.

It was raining outside and the flowers that had been allowed to live because of the precious water were now being pounded back into the earth by the harsh drops of liquid. It reminded me of myself. I was born into this world and allowed to travel into the past but now I would have to leave. I would never be able to do so many things. I would never be able to have my own children. I would never be able to live my life without any worries or cares. I jumped down from the balcony that was attached to mine and Sesshomaru's bedroom and into the garden just below it. It seemed the mating had allowed me to earn several of his abilities, or at least enhanced versions of my old ones.

The rain drenched my solitary form as I walked deeper into the garden. There were so many flowers that I had never heard of let alone seen. I came upon a bench that sat below an arch of vines that I could tell had taken years to grow. They looked as if they were made of wood and were so thick that they were probably just as sturdy. They twisted and intertwined within each other sprouting leaves and blossoms quite frequently along it's entire length. I sat on the white stone bench and curled my knees up to my chest. I rested my head on my knees and inhaled deeply.

It was so lonely. I had a mate and two adopted children. I had a castle full of servants. Yet I had no one who could understand what I was feeling and that made me the loneliest life form on the planet. I would not allow myself to cry though. That's what had drawn me out here. The sky had darkened and closed up releasing, what seemed to me, built up frustration and sadness. Most would call this rain but to me it felt as if it was crying my tears. It felt as if my very emotions were beating down on the earth. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes.

And that was how he found her.

...:::...:::...:::...:::Sesshomaru's point of view:::...:::...:::...:::...

I had just left a meeting which consisted of two other minor lords and the neighboring Lord of the southern lands. Naraku's forces were only growing stronger and his rule spread further every day. He had allied with the north by tricking the ruling Taiyoukai there and was now a force to be wary of. I was headed to find my mate now.

We had today and until sun set tomorrow. At least that's what she thought. I had a plan but I couldn't include her in it because I feared that she would be against it. She was such a selfless creature and she would put everyone before herself. However I was a self fish creature and what I wanted I got. Fortunately what I wanted was her and I didn't want just two days with her. The thing about it was...it wasn't just my urge to have her that had given me my idea. _She_ deserved it. She _should_ get another chance. She had been through so much and she should be able to live out her life. If anyone on this earth deserved to live out a long and happy life it was her and if I had anything to do with it she would have the happiest. I would go to the ends of the earth to get her the blade of grass that she desired. That, was because I loved her.

I arrived at our shared sleeping chambers but she was no where to be found. I followed her scent but it disappeared at the doors leading out to the balcony. Looking up I realized that the rain must have washed her scent away but what for the love of Kami was she doing outside while it was raining? I inwardly shrugged and jumped from the balcony.

Her scent had vanished but there was a set of bare feet imprinted into the mud. I sighed. Something must be bothering her.

**Of course something is bothering her you imbecile! She believes that she will have to die tomorrow at sunset by your hands! Why wouldn't she be bothered?! **I sighed at the appearance of my beast. However right it was.

_I can handle this on my own. She is my mate after all._For once it purred in pleasurable agreement and left me to my peace.

" Now where did she go?" I muttered as I followed the foot prints. The rain stung as it hit my skin, briefly leaving little red welts before they would disappear. The foot prints led deeper and deeper into the garden. Suddenly I heard something rustle a few feet in front of me. As a reflex I leaped into the nearest tree only to see Rin crawl out of the bushes. I was about to jump back down when she spoke.

" Okaa-san will be a whole lot happier when Rin brings her these flowers. Okaa-san seemed so sad when Rin saw her and Rin doesn't like it when Okaa-san is so sad. When Okaa-san is sad it makes Rin sad so Rin will make Okaa-san happy again! Then Rin and Okaa-san will both be happy together!" Rin smiled and started to walk off in the distance, following the foot prints even though she didn't seem to have noticed them. It was like she could sense Kagome.

I silently followed Rin by jumping from tree to tree. I froze when Kagome was in my line of sight. Rin went up to her and gave her the flowers. Kagome smiled but it was too fake to even look happy. It was enough to fool Rin though. Rin handed Kagome the flowers, Kagome's face lit up with fake light and Rin smiled. Rin skipped away happily and Kagome stared at the flowers for a moment. She then resumed her position with her knees tucked into her chest and her cheek resting on her knees. I jumped down from my tree and walked up to her.

" Kagome?" She looked at me but didn't seem startled.

" Hey Sesshomaru." She was acting as if it was normal for her to be sitting in the rain.

" Kagome...why are you out here?" She looked up and her eyes startled me. They were...void. Like if she couldn't be happy she wouldn't allow herself to feel anything.

" Just...resting." I walked all the way over to her and sat down beside her. I put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, the wetness seeping through my clothing not bothering me.

" It's ok to let yourself feel pain, you know. You look like me before I met you. Don't let yourself become empty and emotionless. I love you Kagome and I want you to be happy." Suddenly a coughing like sound escaped her. Then more. I realized that she was crying.

" Sesshomaru!" She threw her arms around me and I hugged her to me. I put a hand on her head and one around her waist. Time was lost to us as she cried in my arms. It might have been ten minutes and it might have been an hour. I didn't care and I would never know but as she cried I held her and I was sure that something more grew in me for her. Every second I loved her more and more.

I wished now more than ever that I could tell her of my plan but if she tried to stop me...I just couldn't do it. I would have to wait until she woke up alive and healthy. She looked up at me and emotions knotted in my throat.

" I don't deserve you Sesshomaru." I stared into her sad eyes. I couldn't do it anymore. I kissed her. She jumped at first but responded eagerly. I tasted the salty tang of her tears on her lips. I kissed them away. Her small hands fisted in my wet hair and her mouth opened slightly against mine.

" How can you love me, Sesshomaru?" I frowned at her.

" It is I that should be the one to ask that. Kagome...you under estimate yourself. You are beautiful. You are smart. You are kind and merciful. You are selfless. You are brave. You are strong and you are the woman that I love. You are nothing less than perfect." She sighed against my lips.

" Don't you know that you're wrong? Don't you know that you're the perfect one? I am an emotional wreck and you...you're...well, perfect. You're everything to me Sesshomaru. You're life and death, my rise and my fall. Don't you see that?" I thought about what she had said for a moment. That is just not true.

" You once told me that I sit in the dark, waiting for my sun to rise. You told me that, to you, each sunset gives you hope for a better tomorrow. Kagome, when your sun sets, know that I will be the one to make it rise again. Just as you have done so many times for me. You are my sunrise Kagome. You helped me to see what was right in front of me. You showed me what my life could be and you pushed me to believe that power wasn't everything. For _that_, I love you." She stared at me with her mouth in the perfect O. I let the silence last a little while longer. I scooped her up in my arms, lept away and back onto the balcony. I walked back into the bedroom and set her down on the bed. When I started to walk away she grabbed my sleeve.

" What did you mean by that Sesshomaru?" I smiled slightly and kissed her forehead.

" You'll find out soon enough. Rest now, you seem tired." With that I left her in the room.

...:::...:::...:::...:::Kagome's point of view:::...:::...:::...:::...

He'd spoken so sweetly and held me so tenderly as I cried. I'd cried, not for the beauty in the situation, not for Sesshomaru, but for what I would have to go through. It felt good. I didn't feel guilty. It was almost as if I felt guilty for _not_ feeling guilty. The words he'd spoken had hit me hard. The whole time he had spoken my senses had been flickering like crazy. He was up to something, I just knew it. Sunset...? Oh that's right! I _had_ said something like that a while back. But the way he had said it left something hidden. What in the world was he hiding?

I sighed and shook my head. My hair left a trail of water as I walked over to the wardrobe. There were all kinds of clothes in it. I picked out a simple gown, stripped out of my wet clothes and put it on. Dragging myself over to the bed I pulled the cover back and crawled under it. I really should take a bath in the hot spring but Sesshomaru was right, I was tired. I closed my eyes and waited as sleep swept over me.

...:::...:::..:::...::: Back to Sesshomaru:::...:::...:::...:::...

I swept through the hallways rushing to the place I needed to be. This went against everything I should and would usually do, but this wasn't a situation that would suffice with the usual reactions. So with that in mind I sped up my pace. Nothing would stop me now, nothing.

" Lord Sesshomaru!"...except that.

" What is it Rin?" She looked up at me sheepishly.

" Rin and Shippo were playing with Jaken...well Rin was playing and Jaken was trying to get away while Shippo was waiting ahead of Jaken. So when Jaken reached Shippo he stuck his foot out...accidentally...and Jaken tripped. But, you see Lord Sesshomaru, as Jaken tripped he fell into the table in the hallway and the vase on it fell. So what Rin is trying to say is that Jaken broke a vase." She smiled, satisfied in her half truthful story.

" Rin, where are Shippo and Jaken?" She scraped her toe along the ground.

" Well..." Suddenly frantic foot steps reached his ears.

" Right here Lord Sesshomaru!" Shippo ran through a door dragging an unconscious Jaken behind him. Why did this all have to happen to me? The kitsune smiled shyly up at me. He wasn't as used to me as Rin was.

" What happened?" I asked looking at the small fox. A small bead of sweat popped up on his forehead.

" Umm...well...we were playing when...ummm...Jaken was running from, Uh, I mean..." Suddenly both children froze as Jaken began to stir.

" He did it!" They shouted and ran away.

" Ugh...Oh! Lord Sesshomaru! I arrived at the castle and those two hellions dragged me away and started to _torture_me! Lord Sesshomaru I don't think-" I grabbed the little toads beak to silence him. Bright yellow eyes stared at me in alarm.

" Jaken, when did you arrive?" He bristled.

" I've been here since you arrived. When you were gone one day this demon swept out of the sky and took Rin. Before I could react he knocked me unconscious and took her. When I awoke I searched for her but I couldn't find you or her! I knew that you had been associating with the miko so I tried to find her but all of you were gone! So I came back to the castle and waited but when you finally returned those..._monsters_ dragged me away!" I smirked.

" Very well Jaken. You may leave." He squawked.

" But...but Lord Sesshomaru!" He sputtered.

" Leave Jaken." He started to open his beak but with a glare he shut it.

" Of course Lord Sesshomaru!" He waddled away. I quickly turned and continued to where I'd been going. I came to the stairs and hurried down them. When I came to what seemed to be the bottom I turned to the wall. I placed my hand on the wall and let the slightest bit of poison drip from my claws. I scratched the stone and made small indentions with my claws and poison. The wall gave way and I entered the large hidden room. I knew exactly what I was here for.

This room had been here for centuries. It held hundreds of irreplaceable items that had been passed down in my family. Jewels, spells, and almost every potion you can think of. Many of which that had belonged to my mother.

But I was here for something else entirely.

I found my way to the back of the room where the most valuable things were kept. I found what I was looking for. To most it was a small glass orb. A few hundred years ago, when it was made, that was all it was. But my grandfather had been put in a situation similar to mine. His mates, my grandmothers, life was owed as a debt compliments of her father. So he had allowed her to be killed but had imprisoned her soul in the closest thing to him using a spell. That thing happened to be the glass orb she was wearing as a necklace. He had kept her soul in the orb and preserved her body until he had found a way to reunite the two. Thus the creation of Tensaiga which my father had made so he could bring his mother back. It was successful and now the orb, which still contained the spell and magic, was empty.

After I "killed" Kagome I would perserve her body with a spell and keep her precious soul in the glass orb. After that I would kill Naraku, like I said I would, and I would complete the jewel. I would wish her back and then we would live happily together as mates.

It sounded too good to be true but dammit I'd _make_it happen. If only for Kagome.

I sighed and picked up the orb. This wouldn't be easy. There was no telling how long this whole process would take and I would have to be without her but perhaps that would drive me on. I nodded in agreement with myself. I made my way out of the room, sealed it and returned to mine and Kagome's room to find her curled into herself under the blankets. I undressed and crawled into bed with her. While spooning her I buried my nose into her neck. Jasmine and vanilla.

I wasn't bothered by her wet hair tickling my nose or even when her leg twitched and she kicked me in her sleep. I simply kissed her neck and closed my eyes and prepared to join her in her rest. I wrapped my arm around her waist and my hand rested on her stomach. Suddenly...I froze. Was that...possible?

I could hear the thump of feet as servants scurried around in the halls. I could hear my heart beat in my ears and I could hear her heart beating slowly in her chest as she slept. Then in the silence of the room I could now only hear one thing.

The extra heart beat coming from her that didn't come from her chest. I pressed my hand closer to her stomach.

She was pregnant...with my pup.

...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::.

A/N- Ha! Bet you didn't expect that! I was going to keep the way for them to make it through this happily to myself but...eh...you guys deserve it I guess. That is if you review! Mwahahahaha! So do you want our couple to live happily? I think Kagome should remain trapped in the orb...but you guys might be able to convince me otherwise. Oh that's right. To do that you would have to review..what a shame. You guys were so good with reviewing the last chapter. Three reviews would make Sesshomaru and Kagome _very_happy. Oh and what about the pup in Kagome's tummy? Tell me what you guys think! Come on! Oh and Jaken finally showed up! :D Review! For the love of Sesshomaru and Kagome's unborn pup? Plus a birthday present! Reviews for my birthday! Tell me what you think! Dreamer loves you!

**NOTICE ME NOTICE ME NOTICE ME:**

All of your guesses were good and I almost used some of them but...I sort of ended up changing it and it would be wrong to use what were technically your ideas. My first idea was to simply use the jewel but by time Sesshomaru had defeated Naraku and gathered the jewels...Kagome wouldn't look so good.D: Know what I mean? So...I dug into my muse like a literature starved fiction reader and this little baby is what I came up with! Don't like it...well tell me! ^_^


	17. Chapter sixteen PART ONE

A/n- What can I say? You guys inspired me. Thanks all that favorited this story and put it on their story alert. Special thanks to:

**inuyashaxkagome321: I think you reviewed like...every chapter. This is dedicated to you! You're reviews make me feel so happy that I just had to. Thank you so much and I hope that I do not disappoint.**

**merlyn1382: Always and forever! I just love seeing your name attached to a review. Thank you so much and I hope that you will forever enjoy this story.**

**sailorv16: I'll work on the orb thingy but I don't think I can work Kagome into the battle with Naraku...I'll see how it all works out.**

**Comatose23: You never let me down! Thanks so much for the review!**

**...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::**.

The hallways of the castle were empty except for one demon. The hallways were silent except for the heavy thuds of boots against wooden floors as the lone figure paced. No servant dared to step out of their quarters, not with his aura flaring like that.

**...:::...:::...:::**Sesshomaru's point of view**:::...:::...:::...**

My mind was swirling with ideas for loopholes, crazy runaway attempts, facts that couldn't be denied. But very few formed into coherant thoughts. Those that did offered no comfort but instead only served to worsen my frazzled nerves. Things had come up, big things-hard facts. I had never in my entire life felt such a strange combination of emotions. I was over joyed at the fact that I would be a father. Then that was squashed by worry for the pup. How would I fix this one? Then the most absurd thing I've ever felt...and the first time I'd ever felt it. Fear. For the first time in my very aganizingly long life my knees felt suddenly unsupportive beneath me. My breath had come in pants and I was forced to leave so that I could contemplate this situation.

Using control only gained over hundreds of years, I breathed in deeply and cleared my head...for the most part. I wasn't used to this. I needed something that I was familiar with. Something that came as natural as breathing. Battle strategy. I would treat this like a war plan. I needed the facts, the solutions, and multiple ways to fix problems that popped up with the solutions. Deep breath...I need facts.

Fact one: Kagome must die, if only until I brought her back....wait...

Did she? Redo...

Fact one: Something pure had to be sacrificed.

Fact two: I could not use my previous plan because I now had two precious souls to protect. One of which I had yet to meet...one which I _would_ meet.

Fact three: There is _for sure_ another soul to meet

Fact four: Kagome must _not_ know about our pup or any strategies

Fact five: I had a little less than two days to form a plan and act on it.

Fact six:I had to find a way to save both the pup and Kagome.

Fact seven:There is another set of foot falls approaching...

" Sesshomaru?" I sighed. I hadn't sensed her. Now she saw me worrying. Maybe she wouldn't say anything...

" What's the matter?" Maybe she would leave it alone if I didn't answer.

" Come on! I know somethings bothering you! I could sense it!" Maybe...ah hell I'm screwed either way.

**...:::...:::...:::**Kagome's point of view**:::...:::...:::**

I'd sat straight up in bed when I sensed the distress coming from my mate. I had never felt his emotions so...unguarded and...all over the place. I immediately went after him, my worry for Sesshomaru taking over. I'd wondered around forever until I found him in some random hallway pacing like he was going crazy.

" Sesshomaru?" He sighed and tried not to answer but I persisted.

" Come on! I know somethings bothering you! I could sense it!" He inhaled deeply and I could see that he was stressed beyond any level of comprehension.

" Is there anything _not_ to worry about?" His response gave no answers but I could tell he wouldn't bend to my will with this one. He had a secret, a big one. I just knew it. Suddenly I smiled.

" That's ok. You don't have to tell me. Everyone has their secrets I guess. All couples do." I smiled a real true wide smile." My slayer friend Sango used to hit the houshi, Miroku, that travels with us because he wouldn't stop groping her...but she blushed because she knows she likes it. I mean they're getting married!" Another couple came to mind but strangely I held no bitter thoughts or feelings." And even Inuyasha and Kikyo...whew...kami knows how many things I know about them. I covered for Kikyo countless times when she tried to take her soul back...which was really mine anyways. I mean I didn't want Inuyasha to be sad and it was clear that he still loved her. So I just endured it-" Sesshomaru suddenly froze.

" What did I say something wrong?" He shook his head. " You look like you saw a ghost! You just froze and went pale!" He gaped at me before he shook his head once more.

" What did you say before?" He said. I thought about it.

" I just endured it?" He shook his head a negative.

" No, before that."

" I didn't want to hurt Inuyashabecause h-" He shook his head no.

" Before that." I thought and it suddenly clicked.

" I would cover for Kikyo when she would try to take her soul back?" He smirked.

" Her soul?" I frowned.

" Well...It was sort of stolen from my body so it was technically mine...but she still kept a part of it." He full out smiled now.

" She took your soul. Your _pure_ soul." My brow furrowed before realization hit me like a slap to the face.

" No! I can't do that!" He put his hands on my shoulders.

" You can't. I can. Besides, I bet I know something that will change you mind." I put my hands up to his face.

" I know you don't want me to leave. I don't want to but-"

Sesshomaru suddenly tossed his hidden facts and rules out the window.

**...:::...:::**Sesshomaru's point of view**:::...:::...**

I needed her willing to do this. I'd found a way and it was so perfectly flawless that I wanted to laugh. I wanted to cry! I wanted to scream my plan at her! But I only smirked. I hated to use this against her but...I am _such_ a self fish person...and she deserved to know. She deserved to be happy.

I kissed her. It was short and soft but it got her attention. I grabbed her hand and placed it over her stomach with my hand covering her smaller one. I splayed our fingers out and whispered," Listen," softly into her ear. She opened her mouth to respond but stopped herself and decided to humor me.

I watched as her eyes closed and she concentrated. If she had gained my abilities she should be able to hear it, maybe even feel it. It took a few seconds but her eyes finally snapped open, her wide doe brown eyes looking scared and excited.

" Was that...that sound...is it a...our-" I put a finger over her lips.

" That heart beat, that faint thumping, was our pups heart beat." Her face was open in pure horror and tears pooled in her eyes before spilling down her face in thick streams.

" But if I die..." She fell to her knees and her voice lowered to an almost uncomprehendable pitch," If I am the pure sacrifice..." I watched, saddened and yet happy at the same time as she put two and two together."...we'll lose...the baby...our pup...he won't...he would...kami!" She folded into herself.

" There is a way Kagome." She shook her head.

" Nobody can outsmart the Kami Sesshomaru, not even you." I smirked.

" This Sesshomaru begs to differ." She looked up at me with blurry eyes.

" How do you think you're going to do that? Wait...we only mated yesterday. How does the baby already have a heartbeat and everything?" I shrugged.

" The how is not important. What matters is that you are carrying our unborn pup and I can't save both of you so..." I could see that she was quickly getting confused and I sighed. I explained the orb and the spell to her. She looked so mad at first I thought that she might just pop the pup out but her anger evaporated as quickly as if had come replaced with gratefulness.

" If and when whatever you've planned works, then years from now I _will_ get you back for keeping all this from me. But right now...there are more important things to worry about. Like...what exactly do you have planned. Don't try to keep anything from me either, I'm able to smell lies now." I smiled at her cockiness and began to explain.

" The Kami made a fatal flaw when they chose you as the pure sacrifice. Your soul, for one, is not whole, as pure as it may be and can, therefore, never fully suffice. I told you I was planning to put your soul in the orb but with the pup I can't do that because I can only take one soul into the orb and seeing as how I wouldn't be able to preserve the pups and your body together if your soul is separated you would be the one to live and the pup..." She flinched and her hand automatically went to her stomach. Her maternal instincts were kicking in. She was already protective of him..hn...I said 'him'. That was off topic...I needed to present my flawless plan.

" But..." I let it hang in the air," if my brothers undead bitch served as a carrier for your soul she could be the one I killed. I would then capture your soul as a whole from the undead miko's body. I would preserve both your body and the pups as one. I would then go on to defeat Naraku, take the remaining jewels, and bring you back with the wish." I could tell...I'd had her right up until the part about the wish on the jewel.

" You can't make a self fish wish on the already cursed jewel. It would just start the whole process all over again." I shook my head.

" It is not the wish that must be pure but the intention in the heart of the one who commands it. I wish this for _you_Kagome. You deserve happiness. You deserve the chance at a normal life. You deserve so much more then what even I can give you. But I _will_ give you this much." There was a moment of silence. Her chocolate eyes stared into mine and I felt a sudden shock of emotion. Love seemed to burst from her. She lunged forward and locked our lips together. It was urgent...greedy...hungry...and over far too quickly for my liking.

" I'll do it. For you, for our pup...for us." Her eyes had a brilliant shine in them that I hadn't seen in so long, that I had missed so much. Real true happiness. I had given her happiness...I had given her hope. A different light entered her eyes as they glazed over.

" I'm about to head to the hot springs..." The husky quality of her whisper told me that this was much more than just a piece of information. As did her sneaky smile and eager hands. Oh yes, this wasn't just a fact, it was an invitation.

That night no one would notice the boot that prevented the door from closing all the way as there was no patience in this particular union. As it had been carelessly tossed away when we weren't quite yet into the hot spring...as was a few shreds of her gown, compliments of my claws. No one would hear the moans and howls that had bounced off of the barrier. No one would have the pleasure of seeing a sleepy smile on her pink and glowing skin after making love to her...but I would. I would have all of it...and I would never let it go.

**...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::**

A/n- This is part one because I thought it was a good place to end it. There will be another chapter right after this so it all adds up to a normal sized, two-part chapter. So please don't complain that this is short when I just explained what I'm doing. More twists! See ya...in a few seconds...


	18. Chapter sixteen PART TWO

A/n- I told ya so! A review asked me not to put Kagome's soul in an orb because it would be weird...soooo, I sort of changed it around a bit. If you have any questions then review or PM me and I'll answer any and all of them. I'm still working on my writing as I am still new at this and I tend to make my readers confused. It makes sense to me so I find it hard to make all of you understand. So...without further ado...

Disclaimer: These are pointless you know? When they could still just come in and sweep our stories off the site and yet we still have to write these disclaimers. Alas...it is not in our power to change that because the extraordinary anime and manga Inuyasha belongs to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi, not this lowly writer who still swears if given a few more years and some inspiration the idea of an emotionally constipated demon lord would have come to mind. But facts are facts. They're still Rumiko's. Oh...and I also don't own Barbie though I honestly don't know who does...

**...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::**

**...:::...:::...:::**Sesshomaru's POV**:::...:::...:::...**

I woke up to the sun blaring in my eyes. In my arms I held my mate as she slept, soft feminine snores escaping through her slightly open mouth. I could still hear the heart beat of our little one in the room. At times it was the only sound to reach my ears. I wanted to spend eternity like this. Content. My beautiful expecting mate wrapped safely in my arms. But at sunset on this very day she would be put to rest. No she would not die. I would place a spell on her so that her body would simply pause. Her heart would stay on the exact same beat until I chose to release the spell. I knew almost every word that I would speak on this day. My plan was flawless. It was not Kagome that need be sacrificed, but her soul. With a quiet groan I rose out of bed and stretched, hearing my bones pop. Last night had been most enjoyable.

I was indeed curious about the pups already beating heart. It mattered not to me how fast it grew, only that it did. Matings such as these were rare so I knew not what to expect as far as the pup went.

I stepped into the steam filled room and walked to the center, to the hot spring. Stress immediately left as I slid into the water. Undeniably, I did enjoy my baths. However my luxury time was extremely limited so I quickly washed myself and stepped out. I dried off and stepped back into our chambers, not bothering to wear a towel.

I quickly dressed and walked over to my mate. I placed a kiss on her raven crowned head and turned to leave. I gave orders to my servants to see to her and the children while I was gone and quickly left. Once outside I took to the air on my youki cloud and headed east, determined to find my brother and his undead mate.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

It didn't take long for me to pick up on their scent. Undead things mated to half human things didn't often mate so the scent was, if nothing, one of a kind. I almost eagerly followed the smell until I could see them through the edge of the forest. The undead miko stiffened and I knew she sensed me and my brothers nose twitched. Just this once I hadn't masked my aura or scent for those very reasons. I had to make this believable. As much as I knew the words would leave a bad taste in my mouth, they needed to be spoken. Knowing this, I stepped out of the dense forest.

" Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's hand instantly went to Tetsaiga's hilt, ready to charge at the first sign of movement.

" Little brother." I acknowledged in my old voice, the one that used to belong to me before I fell in love with Kagome.

" State your business Lord Sesshomaru." The miko stared at me coldly, uncaring. How could Inuyasha stay in love with such a creature. Sure she wasn't always cold and bitter but...didn't Inuyasha see the difference. Didn't he see that the miko was _controlling _him? I simply put my thoughts aside and turned to the miko.

" I wish to speak with you in regards to the miko Kagome." Her eyes narrowed and she scowled.

" That wretch? What of her?" In the corner of my vision Inuyasha flinched at the term Kikyo chose to give Kagome. My beast exploded inside of me also at the term but I only smirked in my head. In this state of mind the undead miko would fall for my plans easily.

" I wish to speak with you alone." She nodded and turned to Inuyasha.

" Leave." There was no tenderness in her voice as she spoke to him. He was like a toy for her, I realized. A toy that she didn't want but wouldn't let anyone else have. And Inuyasha just let her play her games with him. Which is probably why his ears flattened to his skull and he quickly retreated into the forest, out of hearing distance I'm sure. When I was satisfied at the distance, I prepared to speak the hated words. My perfect lie.

" Now what is it?" I persistantly ignored her borderline rude tone and spoke.

" That filth Kagome betray me." I let the dirty taste flow through my mouth, because in the end, I knew it would pay off. " She wishes to return to Inuyasha after not fulfilling her end of a bargain. She still _loves _him." I said letting the word roll off my tongue as if I didn't believe such a thing existed. " I wish to rid the world of her." The undead miko scowled.

" Why do you not just kill her then?" I smiled the smile that I knew I used to when something was about to die.

" I wish to return your soul to you so that the last thing she thinks as her life leaves her body is how Inuyasha will forever have you...and she will forever have nothing." I clenched my fist at my side, pretending to have a lapse in blocking my emotions before I ' regained' control. The smile on the evil womans face insured that my plan would work.

" How do you plan to do this?" I took a scroll from the pocket in the sleeve of my kimono. Her brow rose.

" Is that what I think if is Lord Sesshomaru?" I nodded.

" It is the spell that you have been searching for is it not miko?" She grinned eagerly.

" What is it that I must do?" I held out the scroll.

" My at my castle at sun set to cast the spell. I will be waiting with the girl. Do not be late." Just as she was going to grab it I lept away and smirked.

" Just a precaution." I said to the sour expression on her face before flying away on my cloud. My lies were flawless. Now I only need some of that futuristic stuff that my mate called mouth wash...

**With Kagome**

For some reason the servants were about to break their necks in order to please me. I had one servant applying some sort of goop to my hair that was supposed to make it soft and shiny but was enjoyable because of the scalp massage. Another was massaging my feet and another was in the process of preparing me a bowl of fruit that was supposedly the rarest fruit known to _demons._I had asked several times about Rin and Shippo only to be told that they were being taken care of by another demoness. Sighing, I knew that somehow this was Sesshomaru's fault.

" Ooo, A little to the left." Of course I wasn't complaining.

**...:::...:::...:::**Sesshomaru's POV**:::...:::...:::...**

I arrived at the castle and immediately went to find my mate. I heard a sigh and I could swear I heard her say, " A little to the left." Better be a female...was a vague thought that crossed me mind. I entered and sure enough there she was indulging in a massage as she eagerly picked at a bowl of fruit. She smiled at me when she saw me.

" Hey there. I've been waiting for you." I was surprised at the genuine happiness in her was then that I realized why. She had put all her faith in me. She believed in me to keep her and our pup safe. Pride swept through me.

" Well now that I have arrived what is it that you would do with me?" She giggled and beckoned me over to her. She pulled me closer in order to whisper in my ear. My eyes widened at what she said. Why the little vixen...

" You will want to wash that out first." I stated with a smirk. Realizing the state she was in, covered in head to toe with oils and lotions she blushed.

" I believe our servants wish to treat me like a life size barbie." My brow furrowed.

" Barbie?" She waved it away.

" Future stuff. Now...please can you order them away?" I chuckled at her.

" Why do you not do it yourself? As Lady of the castle you have the right." She huffed but the happiness remained as a twinkle in her eye.

" Yes but it is my job to rule with a gentle voice and kind heart. It is your job to rule with an iron fist and a stern voice. Isn't that right?" She asked the demon servants and they only smiled, knowing that this was the woman that had changed me.

" Well fine don't answer. However...I wish to bathe." They immediately let her up and she stood, almost slipping because of the lotions they had applied all over her body.

" Do you wish for me to join you?" I asked after the servants had gathered the lotions and left. She smiled playfully.

" No...this time I really wish to bathe. Our bath didn't do much good last night." A light blush covered her cheeks at the memory but she still cautiously stepped forward and into the room containing the springs. It wasn't long until I heard a content sigh.

I simply sat on the bad and waited for her to finish. I dressed in more comfortable clothes and rested on the bed. The steam from the other room eventually heated our sleeping chambers and I found myself being lulled to sleep by the comforting heat and the soothing humming that also came from the other room. _She's really taking quite a while in there..._was my last thought before I fell into the call of sleep.

**...:::...:::...:::**Kagome's POV**:::...:::...:::...**

I came out of the hot springs refreshed...and surprised to find Sesshomaru snoozing lightly on the bed. Grinning mischeviously I lunged into the air...and right onto the bed...where he was sleeping. I landed with an OOF and he shot up in surprise. His reaction? To pull me behind him and growl at the door. I laughed and he looked at me confused before he realized what I'd done.

" Why do you insist upon torturing me?" I giggled and wrapped my arms around him while simultaneously pushing against him which ended with me staring at him from atop his chest, propped up on my elbows.

" But it's just so much fun. You should try it some time." He smirked wickedly. Before I knew it he had flipped us and poked me in the side. I let out a yelp of surprise and his smirk grew. He began to full out tickle me.

" Ahhh! Oh! Stop it! Hahaha! Stop! Please?!" He finally stopped and I went limp.

" You win." He grinned victoriously.

" But of course." I smiled before something suddenly hit me... I pushed his off of me with strength I didn't know I had and ran to the toilet. Suddenly...that fruit seemed like a mad idea. I'd been feeling nautious for a while now...but that had hit me like a brick wall. I spewed out my breakfast until my stomach was empty. Sesshomaru came in and stroked my hair. Then he chuckled. I groaned.

" What's so funny?" He grabbed my hand and helped me up.

" The pup." Suddenly I realized what he was saying. _Morning Sickness..._

" Ugh! It's not morning sickness! It's all day sickness!" He chuckled once more before we sat on the bed. Silence suddenly spread through the room. I knew I should ask...but I truly didn't want to.

" Where were you this morning?" He shook his head and kissed me.

" Don't worry about it. By time your concern formed it would all be over with. Rest now. I'll wake you when it is necessary." I yawned and after requesting some water, I happily obeyed. Truly...I only wanted to know what I had to.

Later that day Sesshomaru gazed out of the window at the sun and could see two figures approaching. It was time.

**...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::**

**A/n- ***Grins* I know I'm just so evil. I _**HAVE**_to know something in order to continue on with the next chapter. After the whole sacrifice deal is over with...**Do you want me to sort of skip over the part where Sesshomaru gets the jewel shards and kills Naraku or do you want me to describe the entire thing from Sesshomaru's POV?**Please share some opinions. I don't want to bore you guys with a Kagome-less chapter or two...or three...or however many. I _**NEED**_to know me what you think. How does three reviews sound? If you spend the time to review please just say a few words on my question. I don't care if it's just " Skip it" or " Sesshomaru's POV all the way" I need something! PLEASE! Ok now that that's out...just tell me what you guys think. Thanks to those that favorited my stories and put them on story(and those that for some reason just favorited me, the author) Thanks for reading! You guys are the best!


	19. Chapter seventeen

A/n- Whew! I had a request for a lemon but..not in this story. For one I don't do lemons and two it's too late in the story anyways. So I am very sorry but I tried to satisfy everyone while trying not to disgrace this story at the same time. I believe this story is about to come to it's end. There can only be two chapters left, tops. I hope that you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. If you haven't yet you can check out my other story. Well...special thanks to:

**Lady Kira94: Sesshy's POV huh? Yeah I don't blame you...I'll see what I can do! Thanks for answering my question and reviewing! ^_^**

**Sailor V16: Why, yes, Inuyasha is a dufus. You will learn why in this chapter! Thanks for answering my question and reviewing!**

**inuyashaxkagome321: Yes! I am evil! Mwahahaha...*cough* Ahem...I'm the almighty writer? That was a dangerous stroke to my ego...be careful with what you say! All the same thanks for reviewing!**

**merlyn1382: As always::wink::thanks for reviewing and for your suggestions!**

**slmCandle:*blinks* That had to be one of the best reviews ever! I honestly value my readers opinions and I appreciate you actually taking the time to share yours with me. You pretty much made me determine what I'm going to do with the next chapter so be proud, you inspired me! Thanks so much!**

**Comatose23: *grins* I finally made you do it! You shared an opinion! Thank you for reviewing!**

**saakura Lady of the West: Ummm...sorry but no lemon in this. There are actually several reasons why I won't but I doubt you want to hear my excuses so...thanks for sharing your opinion and reviewing. I don't like Naraku either...so you won't hear much from him. Thanks again!**

Hope I didn't miss anybody! This chapter seems...jumbled to me.*shrugs* Please share your opinion when you finish. Sorry for the long wait. School started and...yeah. So without further ado...

**...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::**.

There was the softest ghost of a touch on my cheek...and then I heard his voice.

" Kagome?" I groaned softly and rolled over onto my back. Only then did I remember. This was it. My emotions were tangled together into a big mess. Before I ever opened my eyes I began to think. Shouldn't I be shattered into a million little pieces at what was happening? Shouldn't I crumble under the pressure of my responsibility? I'd seen so many people cry. Would anyone else be handle it? This stress? Somehow I knew that they couldn't. And I knew why. I knew what made me stronger. My eyes snapped open for me to see the deep golden ones that I so loved to get lost in. Then...it just didn't matter anymore.

That's when I realized it. I knew why I had been chosen. Because I was _happy._ If I died right now I could pass on _happily._But at the same time I knew that I would come back. He would never let me go, as I would never let go of him. We belonged together. We were more than two souls. We were two pieces of a puzzle that when put together equaled a love so pure even the kami could never hope to sever. We were two parts of a whole, he and I. Separate, we are nothing. But together, we are _everything._

" It is time." And I already knew this. And I didn't care. Because I had faith in him, in our love.

" Promise me Sesshomaru. Promise me that you will be happy while I'm gone. Promise me that you will not grow cold in my absence. Because as I lie here I will think of you and I will be happy. In my sleep I will think of only you, only of your smile, of your touch. I will remember the feel of your arms around me and I will always see your face in my dreams. So promise me...that even for the time that I am gone...that you will never forget, as even in my dreams you are the only one that I will remember." He sealed his fate with a kiss.

" Never. I could _never_go back after you've changed me. You're like a flame Kagome and you never burn out. You melted me Kagome, you changed me. I will never let you go. I am not certain of the time this will take...but when it is over, you will return to me. I swear it." I kissed his cheek.

" I'd like to say goodbye." I knew that somehow he would know what I meant. He nodded and before long they were standing in front of me.

" Sesshomaru-sama said that Kagome-chan is leaving for a little while. He told Rin that you will go into a _looong_sleep and that Rin is not allowed to wake you up. So Rin brought Kagome-chan a flower so that Kagome-chan would smell it even while she slept." I smiled at the little girl and kissed her head.

" He's right Rin-chan. But I will be back before you know it. And you know what?" I leaned in to whisper in her ear and her eyes widened, knowing that I was about to tell her a secret.

" What is it Kagome-chan?" She said in an excited whisper.

" You will have a little brother or sister soon after I wake up." Rin jumped back startled before she smiled.

" Really?!" I nodded and she squealed.

" Rin-chan will start making songs for her little brother or sister so that she can sing to them while you sleep Kagome-chan." I nodded and she went away happily, leaving behind a frowning Shippo. This wouldn't be quite so easy. I heard a muffled sniffle.

" What's the matter Shippo?" His big green eyes teared up and I frowned.

" I know what this means! You're not coming back! You're leaving me!" I was just about to pick him up and comfort him when Sesshomaru's voice stopped me.

" Calm yourself kit." I felt my eyes widen when Sesshomaru knelt before and placed a large hand on my adopted sons head. " Your fears are for naught. I will fight for your mother and I will bring her back to us all. I will not let her, nor you, down." I felt tears prick my eyes but I didn't want anyone to misunderstand and think I was sad so I pushed them back.

" Do you swear it Sesshomaru?" He nodded and I saw the tension in my young sons shoulders relax.

" Good. So you've really having a pup?" I smiled as he made an effort to see the happier side of things.

" Yep." Then I leaned in closer. " But you will always be my son, always. I love you Shippo-chan." I kissed his cheek as I saw a small tear run down it.

" I will watch over you as you sleep Okaa-san. I will keep you safe." I patted his head.

" I know, love. Go find Rin and play with her. Be brave my son." He nodded, hugged me close with his little arms, and just as he was about to let go...

" I love you Okaa-san. Sweet dreams." Then he left and I watched him go out the door. Silence stretched throughout the room before his soft voice broke it.

" Are you ready?" I prepared myself to say what I knew I needed to.

" I wish to say goodbye to Inuyasha." Surprising me, he simply nodded and lept out of the window. I heard some yelling before there was a red figure on the balcony scowling as he was dragged into the room by his ear.

" Kagome wishes to speak with you." Sesshomaru looked at me and nodded. He knew what I was saying without words. Quickly, he left, leaving me with a gruff hanyou who's gaze softened when Sesshomaru left the room. For only a moment we simply stared at the other, before I was pulled into a tight embrace.

" I've missed you." This, was not my voice. " I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I can't describe the..._control _that she has over me. I...I don't know how much more I can take...She told me." he paused here, as if admitting to a crime." She told me that...that she would kill you if I didn't listen. She swore that with only a command she could will the soul back to her body and I...I believed her. I don't expect you to forgive me...it's just...I know what you and Sesshomaru are really doing and before...just in case you didn't...I'm sorry." He left it there with the words a jumbled mess but somehow I had understood them. He was trying to make peace...just in case. I'd known for a long time now that I didn't love him anymore. Even before Sesshomaru. But there was still love. He was my brother. He was my best friend. He was my first love. And even though I had long since moved on...no amount of time would ever change those facts. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

" I forgive you Inuyasha. I never held a grudge. Try not to fight with your brother while I'm gone because when I wake up you'll be in SO much trouble." He smiled a small sad smile at this. I glanced at his neck which was still had the purple beads and teeth wrapped around it. With a sigh I reached up and grasped it. His eyes widened when he realized what I was doing. Then with only a smal tug...the necklace shattered.

" Kagome..." I put a finger to his lips.

" That's okay. Tell Miroku and Sango that I love them, and that I'll be back. Be happy Inuyasha. You are bound to no one." His face softened and he held me closer for only a moment before he released me.

" I really messed up didn't I?" Feeling as if words would break the spell I simply shrugged. " I'll be happy for you Kagome. I'll live for you. I know it's too late...and I know, for the most part, about you and Sesshomaru, but I did love you at one time. Forgive me for all that I've done to you. You deserve so much more...and I'm glad that you finally got it." He was about to leap away out of the window when he paused. " Oh...and congradulations on the kid." Then he was gone. A moment later the door creaked open and Sesshomaru came in. He didn't say a word, only wrapped his arms around me. Together we watched as the sun got lower and lower in the sky and the moon appeared. I smiled as I remembered Sesshomaru's mother. Somehow...that thought made me feel just a bit happier, a bit safer.

" How did our love come to be? We are from different worlds and yet we fit so perfectly. As different as the sun and the moon and yet existing in harmony." I felt his broad shoulders rise and fall with a shrug.

" Perhaps some things just happen and others...are just meant to be." I understood now. It was just natural. Our love was the cycle of the world, of the universe. We were just as meant to be as the sun and the moon.

Then his arms weren't there anymore. He walked over to the window with his hands behind his back. Then he turned to me.

" Rest. Go to sleep and when you wake I will be here waiting for you. Just rest..." So I did. My vision got blurry as my eyes almost closed.

" I love you, Kagome." I'm not sure if I was able to respond before I fell asleep. I know I made a sound...but whatever I mumbled, I'm sure he would understand. He always did.

**...:::...:::...:::**Sesshomaru's POV**:::...:::...:::...**

I watched as her eyes closed. I'd let a bit of sleeping gas leak into the room. With her newly sensitive nose she'd gone out like a light. Her lips were pressed into a pout and a few quiet snores escaped her. It would be easier this way.

I arranged her body in a way I thought would be more comfortable and placed the rose that Rin had brought in her hand. Her hand instinctively grasped the rose. Her nose twitched and I smiled.

She looked like a picture from a fairy tale book. Like a princess waiting for her prince to come and wake her with a kiss. I had heard her telling Rin a story like that one night.

Without further thought, I pulled a scroll from the sleeve of my kimono and unrolled it. It was written in the ancient language. Not one person, not even this Sesshomaru, knew exactly what it said. I could pronounce the words and I knew precisely what they did but no one could truly _understand_them. They were mystical, these words. It was the language of the gods. I began the speech. It wasn't long but the words were flowing and had a soothing feel to them. The words glowed as they were read. As I read the last line I felt the magic being released. The white light swirled in the room, creating a whirl wind of destruction, then the light gathered. When the wind stopped, I looked up, and my breath caught in my throat...

" Mother." She smiled at me and placed a strangely warm hand on my face.

" I'm so proud of you my son." She wasn't thin and sickly as she was when I last saw her. She was flowing and graceful, with an air of holiness about her. " You have found her. You found your sun." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

" How..are you here?" She laughed softly.

" I knew, love. I knew that this would happen and I'm so proud of you. Look at you...you've grown into a man! She certainly has done her job well." I suddenly wrapped my arms around her. She automatically hugged me back, her soft hands rubbing circles on my back.

" It's been a long time, love. I've missed my boy." She looked at Kagome suddenly. " Take good care of her. That poor girl's fate had been changed many times and each time she took it on with grace. Always love her Sesshomaru because she truly loves you. She's given up everything for you and that pup." Her smile suddenly widened. " By the way, how can you go and make me a grandmother? Do I look old enough to be a grandmother?" She joked lightly before she became serious once more." My time grows short. Love and care for her and the pup. That pup is the future of your kind. Kagome will teach it to love all living things and that will lead to peace between the species of humans and demons. Your destinies are not yet over and the pup's has only just begun." She looked at me sadly now. " I must return now. I love you Sesshomaru. Take care of yourself and your new family. You've done just as I've asked and that," Her voice began to grow quieter, weaker," Has made me _so _proud." She started to fade in with the white light, disappearing before my very eyes.

" I love you mother." The last thing I saw before she left was her peaceful smile...and then she was gone again. Like the wind she had come and gone. I was left with a warmth. For the first time since I was a pup, I felt as if I was being protected. And, I decided, it didn't feel bad at all.

The last of the light faded and although I couldn't see it, I knew it had wrapped around Kagome, surrounding her, protecting her with the age old magic. Without further thought I turned and jumped from the window feeling reassured. I found Inuyasha and the undead miko. Strangely, Inuyasha nodded his head in greeting.

" As was the agreement, here is your scroll." I pulled a different scroll from my kimono sleeve and passed it off to the cold clay hand that was reaching for it. She was foolish if she needed no more proof than my word that it was even the right scroll. Which it was. She would get all of 'her' soul back only to have it viciously taken away. I wasn't doing this out of violence or blood lust. I wasn't doing this for revenge or just for the hell of it. I was doing this for love. If I had to do the wrong thing, it would be for the right reason.

" You will begin now." I left no questioning tone in that statement and I felt satisfied when the miko shivered.

" Yes, I wish to have _my_soul return to me as soon as possible." She nodded to herself as she unrolled the scroll. With no further comments or questions she began to read. I looked over at Inuyasha. He looked...relieved?

**...:::...:::...:::**Inuyasha's POV**:::...:::...:::(dodges random object thrown at authors head) A/n-Geez! You'll get your Fluffy back soon enough. I have to do this to explain..err...why Inu was a semi-jackass in this story.)**

I knew I shouldn't be. I shouldn't want this to happen to my first love. But I wasn't as stupid as people thought. I had listened in on Kikyo and Sesshomaru's conversation. I knew what this was. I didn't know the whole story and I didn't know why or how it happened...but Sesshomaru had fallen in love with Kagome. I knew this because I could feel the mating bond in my blood. I'd known the moment they'd mated. Kagome was pack now. She was mated to my brother. My instincts screamed it at me. Kagome was like a small presence in the back of my head. My instincts told me to protect her now. She was pack.

Kikyo and I, contrary to popular belief, had never mated. She knew that I no longer loved her and I knew that she didn't love me. I'd known that for a long time now. But she had threatened Kagome. She had sworn..._sworn_that she could take Kagome's life, her soul, with no more than a word, even a thought. And I had believed her. So, swallowing my pride, I had become Kikyo's damn lap dog. I noticed the stares of my companions in the beginning. I just _knew_that they had begun to hate me. But I was wrong. They understood, in their odd way, that I was under control. They didn't know the whole story, just as I didn't know Kagome's, but they went with it anyways. And they would never know, just as I would never know. Because our stories are our own. We each have our own burdens to bare and this one is mine. So I watched as the woman I used to love, when she was alive, say the words that I knew would seal her fate, that would kill her. I knew what Sesshomaru would try do as soon as Kikyo had completed the spell, and I didn't hold it against him. Our story had yet to be written.

Kikyo finished speaking the words on the scroll and the air around us glowed. A pure white orb shot out of the window above and shot into Kikyo's body. I watched as her skin took on a pinkish tint now that there was blood in it and her eyes almost softened. But the body didn't matter. It was the soul inside that made Kikyo evil, that made her different than the woman that I used to love. When the glow faded, I saw Sesshomaru reach for his sword, and for once, my hand reached the hilt of Tetsaiga first. With speed that surprised everyone, even myself, I unsheathed my beloved blade, turned to Kikyo, and thrust my sword through her now beating heart.

**...:::...:::...:::**Sesshomaru's POV**:::...:::...:::...**

I tensed as Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his sword, expecting him to lunge at me because he'd finally figured everything out and was going to try to stop it. Shockingly, he turned toward the miko and thrust his sword through her chest. She screamed at the pain and her eyes widened drastically. Her pained eyes turned to Inuyasha and a silent tear slid down her face.

" Why?" His calloused hand reached up and cupped her cheek.

" You've changed Kikyo. I'm ending your suffering myself. I let you die an honorable death. I did love you once Kikyo, truly I did. But the woman I loved has long since been gone, replaced by a hollow shell. I won't go to hell with you Kikyo, because I have a promise to keep to the one that never betray me. If the Kami allow...rest in peace ." With that he removed the sword and watched as the now living Kikyo's eyes glazed over and she fell to the ground. A large white orb, Kagome's soul, floated up gracefully to the heavens. The sky opened up and swallowed it whole, accepting the sacrifice.

The first and second part of my plan had been successful. Now I needed the jewel. Turning my attention back to the hanyou I noticed a tear sliding down his face. I turned away, respecting him, just this once but he did not continue to weep. Instead he came to stand before me. He knelt on one knee, and bowed.

" I'm guessing that you now need the jewel to bring her back?" I nodded, actually shocked. Did he know what his meant? That he was asking to-

" Can I join your pack? I..." He bit back his pride," I respect you as alpha. I only wish to help Kagome." There was a silence that seemed to stretch on and on. But finally, I placed my hand atop his head.

" I accept you Inuyasha, as a member of my pack, my brother, and as prince of the Western lands." His head shot up, and his eyes widened in surprise.

" Thank you...Sesshomaru." I nodded and bowed slightly. If he was going to start acting like a Taisho, then I would treat him with the respect of one. He returned the gesture and I did not fail to notice the small smile tugging at his lips.

" Welcome home brother." I said, gesturing to the castle. He looked around with a smirk. Just when I thought he would say something that would prove that he wasn't an idiot...

" I don't have to wear those pansy clothes do I?" I shook my head as I walked away. How had this come to be? Perhaps I had gone _too_soft...Inuyasha simply followed after me, grumbling the whole way.

I would keep my promise to Kagome. I would not be sad while she was 'asleep' and I would not lock myself away. It was only her body that was frozen in time and soon her soul and body would be reunited. Because I _would_kill Naraku and I _would_ make the wish on the jewel. And I _would_have my Kagome back. Because she was the fire to my ice. The day to my night. The sun to my moon.

As the last tinges of orange and pink faded from the sky the moon peeked out...and smiled.

**...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...;::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...;::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::.**

**A/n-**Well...I think the next chapter will be it but you can never be sure. So if you haven't reviewed yet but you've been reading please review. Even to just say good bye!(I will throw a rock at you if you only say goodbye) I'll send my elephant Fred after you!(*&*) Doesn't it look kinda like an elephant? My friends say if you look real close...and turn your head a little bit at an angle, you can kinda see it.*shrugs* Well...I'll see you next chapter...sniff...Is anyone else sad that this is almost over? My ficlet has turned into a full grown fic! My baby...it was my first story...sniff...I wish someone would hand me a tissue...or some cookies...or a review....


	20. Chapter eighteen

A/n- First things first...I give you permission to throw cyber tomatoes at me. There's really no excuse for the extent of this chapters tardiness, at least not a valid one. But...here it is. School started and I'm depressed because of it. XD...but you can still throw tomatoes if you want. Thank you for handing me a tissue RosePuppy! You're so sweet! And thank you so much Magix234 for your wonderful comments and no, I didn't plan it from the beginning, I just let the ideas flow. Thank you all so much but I must dedicate this chapter to a fellow writer, never mind that her writing skills by far exceed my own. It was an honor to have her read my work _then_compliment it and ask for more. This ones for you, Serephina of the Kami!

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha. If only saying would let it be so...

**...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::.**

This feeling had come to me many times before, the darkness. This numbness, this nothing. Yet at the same time this was different. There was a point, calling me, shining like a single star in a midnight sky. But this point if light, this star, it was different. I tugged at my heart and wrapped it's aura around my soul pulling, searching like it was beckoning me closer. Yes, this star was different. It was mine.

In the back of my mind I knew that it wasn't a star but more of a half faded memory that I needed desperately to remember. So I imagined my hand going out and grasping it and _pulling_...for some reason I needed this star. It had meant something to me before the nothing so I pushed myself harder and tugged and held on. This was not physical exertion, but mental, almost like trying to remember a complicated math formula when the test sat in front of you...I needed to remember this, I wanted to. I waged this battle within the nothing, within the darkness of my own mind, and I reached my star. This point of light that wasn't exactly a star but mine all the same.

As soon as I reached it the darkness faded replaced by a feeling of warmth and...content? Comfort? I could feel again, though there was nothing to feel. Just the same I could hear and the silence was deafening...but then...a voice...

_' Rest child, your fate it in his hands.'_ I felt my brow furrow, somehow.

_Who ...who are you?_

_' That is not important. Your destiny is finally known by the Kami and all is well. Rest Miko of the Shikon. Rest...and remember.' _There was a flash, or atleast the feeling of one, and the voice was gone. In its place was the image of his face. His face. My love. My Sesshomaru.

Suddenly, the confusion left from the feeling of the previous nothing didn't matter. Because I saw his face, and he held a promise in his eyes. The promise that could not be broken when spoken from the heart. The promise of love.

_He'll come for me, I know he will. I'll keep my promise. My Sesshomaru, I'll think only of you...even in the numbness...even in the nothing._

So she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall, knowing that he would catch her.

****Two Years Later****

**:::Sesshomaru's POV:::**

The smoldering body fell at my feet, sizzling as my green poison slowly burned its way through the bodies innards and ate its way out. Its limbs twitched before flopping down by its side.

" N-no." I couldn't help but smile at the horribly twisted expression of death and pain that would eternally be on his face. His eyes glazed over and his mouth opened in a silent scream that would never end. I felt a smug satisfaction as his heart beat faltered and then stopped as he took his last breath. In one swift movement I swooped down and grabbed the glowing orb that was rolling away from the now dead figure. I held it between two fingers and examined the almost complete jewel. Some of the swirling, ominous black disappeared leaving a hint of bright pink. I clenched my fist, the jewel inside it, its brilliant light shining from between my fingers. I knew what I needed to do...wanted to do....

They stood all around me, the allies that I'd gained. They were all here. The Slayer, the Monk, the Ookami wolf prince, and so many others had joined my cause after hearing the wide spread rumor of Kagome's selfless sacrifice. She had helped all of them at one point or another along her journey. They seemed shocked, to know that it was really over. That Naraku was dead. He'd never stood a chance with so many against him. The battle had been almost easy but I'd never fought one so worth while. I turned to the figures that were now gathered around me, not caring that the pleading showed in my eyes. They too knew what I wanted.

I searched the sea of faces and, surprisingly, I found what I was looking for in the eyes of my once hated half brother. Understanding. He knew that I had been pained since leaving on this journey, away from _her._ He knew that I needed to go and for some reason I searched for approval from somebody, for support and I found it with him. A curt nod was all I needed before I took off running, never looking back.

I wanted,needed, to be there now. So I ran. I pushed myself as fast as I could go, going faster than I'd ever gone before. Trees and entire mountains passed in a blur of brown and green. I leaped, and jumped, and ran...it felt as if my feet never met the ground and in my heart I flew.

It wasn't long before my-our-castle was in sight. I was going so fast that the towering figure seemed to be coming at me, about to hit until I leaped onto the balcony that led to our rooms. I flung the doors open and hurried inside,not going quite as fast so as not to scare the children that I knew would be waiting by her side. They always were.

Indeed, Shippo sat on her side, his tiny face pressed into her waist. Rin was standing on the opposite side of the bed, placing fresh flowers in the vase that sat on Kagome's side table, as I knew she did every morning. They looked up, startled at the sound of the doors hitting the wall.

" Father!" They both cried gleefully in unison and I allowed one of my rare smiled to show. I hadn't grown cold but being warm without her flame to give me heat was impossible. In the last two years, Shippo and I had grown close, our despair of temporarily losing Kagome giving us common grounds on which to bond. And so we had. He called me father and I called him son. While I did not care for him as I knew I would my first born I admittedly loved him as my own. Little by little as Rin heard him repeatedly address me as his father, and she too had made the transition.

" It is time, the final battle is over." They're eyes widened, pleadingly surprised. Rin was the first to come to reality and accept it for what it was.

" Oh Father! Do it now! Bring Okaa-san back to Rin, hurry!" I only smiled. For her to forget her respect and manners she must have awaited this half as longingly as I had.

" Kagome...my...Okaa-san." Shippo's eyes glazed over before his face grew very serious, his eyes still holding the deep caring he held for his mother.

" Yes,please hurry." I nodded at him just as the jewel pulsed in my hand, almost as if it was begging to be used. I would oblige. I walked over to Kagome.

" Leave us for a moment please." I was not asking, I was demanding, though I managed to keep the usual harsh tone out of my voice. They nodded their heads, their faces now holding excitement. They scurried out of the room, knowing that the sooner they got out the sooner Kagome would be back with them. I made sure they were out of hearing range.

" Kagome..." My voice had been meant to come out strong, determined, instead it came out like the voice of a pup needing its mother. Quickly, I removed the jewels from the small vile that hung around her neck and added it to the jewel, making it whole. I covered her still warm hand with my own, the one that held the jewel. Her hand was limp and I curved it around the small orb. I held her small, fisted hand in my own.

This was how I imagined it, our hands clasped together, deciding our fate with each other as I made the wish. I kissed her hand before closing my eyes. So soon...yet not soon enough. The times that we had shared together were everything to me in my heart and yet not but a blink of an eye in my life. Those moments seemed so far away...I would settle for nothing less than forever. That in mind, I further strengthened my resolve.

_' Midoriko, I claim this wish as my own.' _There was a moment of time where there was only silence and I felt my heart squeeze in panic. What if I'd done something wrong? Would he jewel deny me? Was I too late?

_**Calm yourself young Lord. Tell me what it is that you desire most.**_This made me think. One year, I decided. One year before I mated Kagome I would have said simply, with no pause or thought, Power. I'd wanted power. I had desired it far more than anything this world could offer...until that fiery little miko stepped into my life and trampled on everything that I knew. First enemies, then allies, then friends, then lovers. Oh and did I love her. More than gold, land, or power its self I loved her. I could live without air, I'm sure, if I could only have her always. And I would. I would have her forever.

_' I wish for my mates body to be reunited with her soul. She still has a place and purpose on this earth. I refuse to simply give her up.'_Somehow I knew, this voice, this supposedly long dead miko, was smiling at me.

_**You've chosen well Sesshomaru. I grant you this wish, by choice of the kami. Now...I too am free.**_ I felt her satisfaction in herself. Had this always been our destiny? Or had we written it as we went along? I preferred to think of it as....as a tree. The basic start, the roots and as it went on, like the branches of a tree, more choices and decisions. Then those decisions spanned out to others, like smaller limbs. Then more and more and so on and so on.

A jolt, from the body beside me, sent me flying far from my thoughts.

" Sess..." Her eyes darted back and forth under her lids.

" Kaogme...yes, I am here." Her eyes snapped open and she sat straight up.

" What-" I pulled her to me, molding her body to mine. Briefly, I planted my lips on hers. It wasn't hungry, but passionate. Not lustful, but loving. Not wanting, but tender. It said everything she ever wanted to hear. It said," I missed you." It said, " I love you."

" Sesshomaru...is it...really over? How long? How long has it been?" I tensed, thinking she might think it too long of a time.

" Two years." She smiled.

" Is that all?" I kissed her again.

" Much,much too long." I paused, preparing myself to say it." I love you Kagome." I could practically see her throat tighten as her eyes became watery.

" Sesshomaru..." She sat up further and buried her face in my neck. Strangely, she sniffed me.

" I've missed that scent. While I slept I could only smell flowers. I much prefer yours." Scent...? Oh,right, she had gained my abilities with our mating.

" Kami but you know I love you too." She pulled back and placed her hands on the side of my face, running the soft pads of her thumb along my markings. I shivered. Surely not so soon after...

" Where are the children?" Immediately, my thoughts went to our unborn pup and the new heartbeat in the room. But I would humor her and answer this question.

" They are at the door, their ears planted firmly against it." I heard a thump on the other side. Her brow furrowed before her face lit up with realization. Her laughter bounced off the walls like the sound of a soft and happy song. It was a missed sound in the castle.

" Shippo, Rin, come in please." The two children raced in, jumping onto the bed and clinging to her. Both were smiling, and yet on the brink of tears.

" Okaa-san, we've missed you so much!" She soothed the children, her hands either running down their backs or her long fingers running through their hair.

" Shhh...I know. I know. I'm here now and I promise not to leave again. I promise..." This went on for a few moments, her gentle hands and tender tones making them calm enough to sleep. They must have tired themselves out while they watched her. I called for a servant and, after a few minor protests from Kagome, told the woman to put them in their rooms. She quickly did as told. I looked over to Kagome.

**:::Kagome POV:::**

It seemed like forever that I listened and watched as simple images, mere flashes of his face or small bits of his deep voice played in my head. I had been given something in the nothing. I knew only of him, that the love existed, and that was it. Yet...it was enough.

And when I actually heard his voice, I became confused, my eyes darting around to the many images in front of me. It was not the voice that I'd heard. It was soft, sad. That was not him. It was not silky smooth...it was hoarse, clogged with emotion. My name from his lips set me off and I'd opened my eyes to see his face. The images had not done him justice. I'd just let time go, as if in a daze while spoke after the kiss. Two years had passed by but I was not in them and yet still alive. The feeling of knowing that was strange and it wasn't until the children came that I snapped out of it.

I soothed their fears, going on instinct. After whispering in their ear for only a few minutes and running my fingers through their hair they were fast asleep, obviously having held onto staying awake for a long time. But now, they were gone and we were left alone.

" Rest for a few moments longer and then we will talk. Rest...Ka...go," He never finished as his eyes closed, his arm wrapped around my waist and his face in my hair. I forced myself to close my eyes and sleep just a bit longer, knowing that, although he would not admit it, he was the one that needed the sleep.

**:::Sesshomaru's POV:::**

Waking up beside her had been heaven, seeing her looking at me with a smile had been a dream, and feeling her bury her head into my chest had been the essence of a perfect morning. But it was not morning, it was night.

" Did I sleep that long?" She nodded into my chest and I sighed.

" I am sorry. I did not mean to s-" She placed her soft lips against mine and shuffled the blanket to get out of bed.

" Don't be bothered by it, it's fine. I only woke a few minutes ago." She was lying, I could tell and I knew that she knew that I knew...but I let her get away with it. She was after all...the purpose of my existence.

" I'm going to bathe in the hot springs. When I come out, we can talk over tea." She kissed me quickly and flew into the next room.

**:::Kagome POV:::**

Steam rose in elegant swirls out of the decorative tea cup, rising to tickle my nose. I lifted it carefully to my lips, and took a small sip, being cautious of the hot liquid.

" What of Naraku?" He smirked.

" Disposed of." I quickly decided, details of the hanyou's death were not needed as I wished to keep the tea down.

" The children?" I'd noticed Shippo now called him father...it made me feel warm. The feeling of being a mother to a child that called him father, which brought on a whole new subject.

" They are fine now that you are here. The kit and I bonded rather nicely. I proudly call him my son." I fought back tears. That twinkle in his eye...I knew _exactly_ what he was thinking of, and it was no different than what I was thinking of.

" How long will it be until our little one arrives?" I rubbed the very small bump on my belly, having never noticed it before, through the thin fabric of my robe. Just how fast was our pup growing?

"The joining of ayoukai and humans is not common and there are no records of hanyou birth. I preferred to stay away from Inuyasha when he was young and that included his birth so I know nothing of it, though there may be something of Izayoi's pregnancy in father's journal." I nodded and sipped my tea again.

" Do you want a boy or a girl?" He smiled.

" It is a boy." I was about to respond to the answer I was sure he'd have when what he _actually_ said registered in my mind.

"How can you tell?" He smirked/smiled. I wasn't sure which it was.

" I just can." I huffed.

" Well, you haven't changed a bit." His golden eyes danced, the flame from the candle that we were forced to light because of the darkness reflecting even in his pupils.

" Oh, yes I changed. You _do_make me who I am." I smiled. My deadly Taiyoukai was able to make me cry with only the words he spoke.

" Where,oh where, did I go wrong." He smirked, devilishly, and kissed me. This was different than before. If this kiss was anything, it was wanting.

" How I've missed that." I placed a hand on his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him this time.

" Would you like to read through fathers journal tomorrow?" Came his muffled voice. I nodded.

" Tomorrow." His hands slipped under me, lifting me and swiftly making his way to our bedroom. His hands wandered under my robe and I didn't bother to bite back my moan.

It would have to be tomorrow, because today was suddenly taken.

**...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::**

A/n-Well...I've decided. One chapter left people and it will be short, I repeat _**IT WILL BE SHORT**_. I know that I never did write particularly long chapters, it just ain't my style but this one will(unless my muse attacks) be only about...Duh,duh,duh. You didn't think I'd tell you, right? :) I could never spoil it but it's pretty obvious what it will be about. Remember, the chances to review are coming to a close so you better hurry! Or I might just keep the last one all to myself! Mwahahaha! Nah, I'm just kidding. I could never do that to my **loyal**fans that I know will **always review. **It's so nice to pretend I have personal fans...even though most of you probably only read this because your Sesshomaru fans. O.O' Not that I don't love our Fluffy...oh and sorry to all the guys out there(unless your gay I guess. Which I have no problem with. My best friends bi even though I don't swing that way...) I talk too much don't I? I just believe that all people have a right to their own opinions! I don't judge people based on skin color, sexual preferences, religion, etc...I'll shut-up now. I admire you if you sat through all that stuff I was semi-ranting about...Ok, now I'll shut-up!

Sesshomaru: Please do so you infuriating human. I'm _trying _to enjoy my mate.

Dreamer:*scowls* Well _I_ am the almighty writer and I can make you do whatever I want! Inuyashaxkagome321 even said so!

Sesshomaru: I care not. I am the Lord of the western lands and will give you a punishment far worse than death if you dare to disobey me.

Dreamer:*expression darkens* Fine! *picks up script and changes a few lines* Sesshomaru...SIT!

Sesshomaru: *THUD* Human...I will-

Dreamer: SIT!

Sesshomaru:*THUD,grunt* kill you if you-

Dreamer:SIT!

Sesshomaru:*THUD* Owww...

Dreamer:Ummm...*scratches head* SIT!

Inuyasha:*Looks around scared* This place still scares me...and so does that word*shivers*

Kagome:*soothes Inuyasha* Ummm...you guys can leave now. They're not likely to stop until another plot bunny hits Dreamer and she has to write it down so she doesn't forget...go on now...go,uh...read something...or...something. I suck at this...

Dreamer: ...SIT!

Everyone:*groans*

If you actually read this far then go check out my profile and vote for the next story. Since this one is almost done I'll need something to write on besides my other story...which should be updated soon...I hope. I'll see you guys next chapter...for the last time...Don't forget to say goodbye. ):


	21. Final Chapter

A/n: Whoot! It's about time isn't it? Oh come on, you know you missed me!*Hears crickets chirping* Hello? I hope you guys are still there. XD I'd like to remind you all that this will be a short chapter, as well as the last.*Tears up* It's been an honor to write for you guys , it really has. Thank all of you that have stuck in there until the end. So, for the last time, I'll shut up so you can read and enjoy(hopefullyXD)

* * *

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I am Sesshomaru Taisho, Lord of the western lands, owner of the most feared name in the country. I bow to no one and all bow to me. I am the epitome of strength, honor, and pride. None would dare to stand against me…none other than Kagome Taisho.

" Pleeaaase? For me? " Her brown eyes got wider and her bottom lip stuck out and I felt my heart crumble. I could protect her. I could provide for her. I could love her but I couldn't do this.

" Kagome! It's not a matter of my willingness to do it! It is impossible!" Her hands went to her swollen stomach and she huffed.

" Not even for him?" I knew perfectly well what she was trying to do and she knew perfectly well that it was working. The guilt consumed me.

" Kagome…," She looked up at me with watery eyes. I felt my will turn to ash and blow away in the wind.

" What is it that you called it?" She smiled, and it suddenly seemed worth it.

" Ice cream. Chocolate ice cream." I nodded and rushed to the kitchen. As I rummaged through the shelves of food, looking for anything resembling her description of this 'ice cream', I thought over the news that we had received from the healer yesterday. Judging by her size, she was about eight months along(A/n-As far as a normal nine month pregnancy goes.) However, the growth of the baby was unpredictable. I refused to leave her side and I let her out of bed only to relieve herself. In other words, the baby wasn't expected for a few days but it could any day now so I didn't like to leave her alone for long.

I looked down at the ice in the bowl and the cocoa bean that looked very unlike the way she described it. I carefully scraped the ice into little shavings and shredded the cocoa beans. It looked similar enough. I turned, ready to return to her side.

" SESSHHHOOOMARRRU!"

The bowl fell and clattered against the the ground long after the previous possessor of it was gone.

**Kagome's POV**

Oh Kami! Oh Kami, the baby is coming! I felt my heart pumping in my clenched hands and started to panic. Several things had happened since Sesshomaru had left and I'm not even sure in which order they happened. It was all a big blur. Standing, the strangest sensation, hearing it, seeing it, knowing what it meant. Screaming…

" Kagome?" He saw me, using a chair for support, and his eyes widened.

" What is it? What's wrong?" He hurriedly but carefully lifted me and placed me on the bed.

" My water, it just broke." I could almost_ feel _his heart speed up. Suddenly, Inuyasha was there.

" I heard you scream…oh Kami." And then a few seconds later, Miroku and Sango,our newest guests, were there panting with their eyes opened wide.

" Is something wr-" Sango rushed over, she herself in delicate condition, and went into Wise-older-sister mode.

" Sesshomaru, go get the healer. Kagome, breathe. Miroku, be useful and go get a bowl of water and a towel. Inuyasha, you're too pale. Leave before you faint." Surprisingly, there was no protest from anyone and they all scurried away to do as they were told.

" Sango…it…I," She shushed me.

" I know Kagome, I know. It won't be as bad as you think and it will be over before you know it."

**Six hours later**

" SESSHOMARU!" Oh it hurt. It hurt so bad and the actual birth hadn't even started yet. The contractions were killing me and I was beginning to think that I wouldn't live to see my baby.

" Kami…it…hurts…" For a moment, the pain was gone. Then Sango was there dabbing at my forehead with her wet cloth.

" You're almost there Kagome. You can do this." The healer approached Sesshomaru but I was so unbearably worn so I just closed my eyes and listened.

" Sesshomaru-sama, I'm afraid you must leave. She is very close to birthing the baby and you are not allowed-" A piercing growl interrupted the healer. It was quiet and deadly.

" I will stay." He left no room for argument, but the healer tried.

" But milord-" Sesshomaru snarled and glared at the poor man. Sure I wasn't watching but I knew him well enough to know that he was all but killing the healer with a single look from his golden eyes which were shining with an intensity that only a man about to become a father could achieve.

" Leave. Now. The slayer will deliver the child." This relieved me. That is before another contraction hit.

"Kami! Sesshomaru…I can't-" He squeezed my hand and I somehow noticed, despite the fact that I was using all my strength squeezing his.

" Yes you can, Kagome! You're strong, you can get through it. Come on, breathe my Kagome. Just breathe…" He trailed off and I puffed air in and out. Then BOOM! The pain hit tenfold.

" AHHHHHH!" It became a blur after that.

" Push Kagome!"

" You can do it!"

" I see the head!"

" No Inuyasha don't co-"

*thump*

" Keep pushing!"

" He fainted!"

" I love you Kagome!"

" We all do! You can do this girl!"

"Push!"

"Push!"

" Push!"

And then a sound I would never forget, not for the rest of my all but eternal life.

" WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" And despite the damage to my hearing, it was like hearing an angel sing.

" He's out!" Though my vision was blurry. I was the outline of Sango cleaning my pup and wrapping him in a blanket. She handed him to me, and the world fell away. It was me, my baby, and his father.

His little face was red and scrunched up from crying. I held him loser and soothed him.

" Hey there. Now don't cry, that's not a good way to greet your mommy and daddy." Sesshomaru reached over and hesitantly laid a hand on our pups head.

" I'm a father." The statement was simple, and yet the look on his face made me want to cry. He was a father, and I was a mother, and we were a family. The pup stopped wailing and opened a single eye for a peek. I wiped a tear away and both of his eyes opened wide to stare at me.

" He…he has your eyes." And on his head was a patch of messy black hair. If you looked closely, you couild see one small streak of silver. And atop his head, sat a pair of fluffy triangle shaped ears.

" Can I…may I…???" He held his arms out and I smiled.

"Of course." Oh so gently I handed him the pup.

" What should we name him?" I watched as the pup wrapped a tiny hand around Sesshomaru's finger. He didn't hesitate to answer.

" Hajime." Beginning. It fit. Sesshomaru told about a week ago about seeing his mother. About how she told him how big of a part our son would play in history. How he would be the connection between the human and demon worlds. How he would create peace between the two. Yes, he was the beginning. The beginning of forever.

" Yes, Hajime will be his name."

**Two years later**

" Hajime! Don't put that in your mouth!" Sesshomaru laughed and I scowled at him. Hajime giggled.

" Mommy mad at daddy!" I laughed and swooped down to pick him up.

" Daddy thinks it's ok for you to put nasty things in your mouth. Isn't daddy wrong?"Hajime giggled and wiped his muddy hand over my cheek.

" No! Daddy right! Mommy messy!" I wiped the muck off of my face and scowled at Sesshomaru.

" Did you tell him to do that?" His smirk gave him away. I looked out at the muddy ground and a brilliantly evil idea formed in my head. I saw Rin and Shippo building mudpies,quite literally.

" Daddy did it again guys! Get him!" They paused in their game and looked up with a grin. In a flash they were running at Sesshomaru. Now, Sesshomaru wasn't afraid of three children. But he was terrified of mudd. He looked on with wide eyes and started to stand. I set Hajime down and he ran over, feet stomping and splashing mud with an ominous sign for Sesshomaru. I lunged at Sesshomaru as he started to stand and leaped into his arms. He caught me with a smirk, thinking that he'd won. This,however, was simply a part of my plan. Rin characteristically ran into his legs and hugged him, ruining his white pants. Shippo jumped on his shoulder, though he barely fit anymore, and slid down his back,not only ruining his clothes but his hair. And Hajime reached down, grabbed a handful of mud and threw it at his head. Smack! Right in the face! And me? Well I laughed.

" Do not think that you will get away with this!" He plopped me down in the mud and started tickling me.

" No! Please! Stop!" I rolled and looked at the kids. They pounced and joined in.

" I thought…that you guys…were on my side." I laughed until tears came out of my eyes.

" Sesshomaru…if you don't…stop you'll be…sleeping in the …guest room tonight."I looked to see his eyes opened wide and he frowned.

" You ruin my fun."

" I am your fun." He shrugged and I could feel myself being lifted. He set me on my feet and I looked down at my ruined kimono.

" Aww, I loved this one. You're getting me another one!" He rolled his eyes and looked down at Hajime. Hajime was easily lifted into his fathers arms and we started back to the castle.

" Come on guys, it's about to rain again!" I yelled to Rin and Shippo. They quickly followed after us.

" We all need a bath. Shippo can I trust you to actually take one without making you?" He blushed and nodded. They each had their own springs in their room now, upon Rins request that is.

" Okay first clean one gets to tell the cook what to make for supper!" They rushed off and I smiled.

" Come on Hajime, you're bathing with mommy and daddy." He whined.

" Hajime doesn't want to!" I grabbed his muddy hand.

" Oh but Hajime has to! Honey, we're all filthy." He grumbled and Sesshomaru grabbed his other hand. I smiled when Sesshomaru started to swing him. Hajime loved this.

" Higher!" We both swung just a bit higher up and watched Hajime's happy face twist with joy. He didn't even notice that we were heading toward the springs. When he could feel the steam though, he opened his eyes.

His little ears flattened against his head.

" Does Hajime have to?" I giggled.

" Yes, Hajime has to."

**Later that night.**

I pulled the blanket up to Rins neck and kissed her forehead. I did the same with Shippo and smiled when he twitched. Sleeping angels.

" Goognight, I love you." I whispered to the silence and I blew out the candle. I returned to my room after checking to make sure Hajime was still asleep and plopped down on the bed.

" I am so tired." Sesshomaru chuckled beside me.

"You say that every night." I groaned.

" And I mean it every night…but I love it. You know that." I snuggled up next to him and yawned. " But I'm still tired." He pulled the covers up higher and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

" Get used to it. You'll have it forever." I smiled.

" I know, isn't it great?"

**Sesshomaru POV**

" I would have it no other way." She softly sighed in agreement and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she was sleeping peacefully. I knew that I would soon join her and that made me smile.

We were the sun and the moon,defying the laws of nature, rising and setting in harmony. Forever together,forever in love,forever chasing each other and finally happy with one another.

**

High in the sky, the moon smiled for a final time and closed her eyes. She'd done her job in this world, and she finally let herself be at peace.

THE END

A/n-Wahhh! It's actually over! I'll miss this story…but now I can focus on my other one. By the way, did any of you check out my one-shot thingy? It was just a fleeting idea and I gave it a try. Anywho…*sniff* I'm going to miss this story and I hope you guys don't forget me. For the last time,please review! I want to get at least five for my last chapter. You have no idea how happy that would make me. Just a few words,please? *Sigh* I love you guys. Thanks for sticking with it so long. I bid you a final farewell.

~Dreamer


End file.
